Como arena en un instrumento de precisión
by PerlaNegra
Summary: Para un carácter como el suyo, experimentar semejante sentimiento resultaba tan perturbador como la presencia de arena en un instrumento de precisión. Escrito como regalo para Jenny Anderson. SLASH Sherlock/John. Longfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Como arena en un instrumento de precisión

**Fandom:** Sherlock (BBC)

**Pareja:** Sherlock/John

**Rating:** NC-17

**Resumen:** Para un carácter como el suyo, experimentar semejante sentimiento resultaba tan perturbador como la presencia de arena en un instrumento de precisión.

**Dedicatoria: **Para Jenny Anderson, que me puso a parir chayotes con este fic (es que un Sherlock romántico, oiga, eso sí es difícil de escribir, xD).

**Notas:**

El título, el resumen y las ideas que Sherlock tiene acerca del amor, me las birlé descaradamente de _Un escándalo en Bohemia_, una de las tantas aventuras de nuestro detective consultor favorito (o mejor dicho, del único detective consultor del mundo ^^) escrita por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Aparte, la trama de la bóveda del banco está basada en _La Liga de los Pelirrojos,_ también de Doyle.

* * *

**Como arena en un instrumento de precisión**

Estaba parado –firme y de brazos cruzados, la rigidez de mi postura que era resultado de tantos años como soldado– en la sala de estar de nuestro apartamento, justo junto a una de las ventanas que daban a Baker Street, observando lo que sucedía en el edificio de enfrente como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Viendo –sin ver– a los obreros de la construcción que se empeñaban afanosamente en reparar los daños ocasionados por la explosión del otro día; arduo trabajo en medio de la llovizna matutina y del frío espectacular. Pero la verdad de las cosas era que yo no estaba pensando en los obreros ni en su trabajo mientras los veía ir y venir por la acera. La verdad era que mi pensamiento estaba en el hombre que –indirectamente– había sido la causa de _esa _destrucción ahora en restauración.

Y hablando del rey de Roma…

Escuché que llegaba; pude oírlo abrir la puerta de la calle y subir a grandes zancadas la escalera hasta nuestro piso. Su andar siempre alegre y elegante; veloz y seguro de sí. Podía _escucharlo. _Podía verlo en mi imaginación. Sentí un dejo de nostalgia que luché por contener y no me moví ni un ápice de mi posición como guarda de la ventana, ignorando al recién llegado.

Así fue como Sherlock me encontró: de pie a contraluz, sin expresión, con la mirada perdida, dándole la espalda. No me giré a verlo ni lo saludé a pesar de que _lo sentí_ llegar hasta la sala. Ahí y gracias al murmullo que hacía su ropa al ser retirada, yo pude saber que estaba parado junto a la chimenea. Cerré los ojos y en mi mente lo vi quitarse la bufanda y el abrigo antes de arrojarlos de cualquier manera sobre un sillón.

¿Cómo era posible que en apenas dos y pico meses de convivencia ya pudiera yo recrear en mi imaginación cosas tales como su andar o su manera de ponerse cómodo al llegar a casa? ¿Eso era normal?

—John —me saludó Sherlock con su voz grave, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Abrí los ojos—. Buen día —me dijo.

Suspiré y, mi buen Dios, me arrepentí al segundo de haberlo hecho. Rogar que Sherlock no se hubiera dado cuenta de mi suspiro era completamente en vano.

—Buen día, Sherlock —respondí con resignación. Pero no me giré para encararlo. Todavía no.

Sherlock llegaba de la calle, yo no tenía idea de dónde. Quizá de una de sus tantas búsquedas frenéticas para pillar algún rastro de Moriarty, quien se había desvanecido como neblina después de la explosión en la piscina. Ni siquiera Sherlock ni su red de vagos habían podido encontrarlo a pesar de conocer todos sus datos. Pero yo sólo estaba suponiendo porque no podía saberlo, porque, como siempre, Sherlock hacía lo que le daba la gana sin avisar. Y yo ya me estaba cansando de preguntar.

Aquella helada mañana de abril yo me había despertado un poco tarde, todavía un tanto impactado por lo ocurrido un par de días antes, y al bajar a desayunar me percaté de que Sherlock ya no estaba en el apartamento. No dejaba de sorprenderme la manera en que se reponía tan rápido de los acontecimientos, de esos momentos terroríficos en los que se enfrentaba cara a cara con la muerte. No dejaba de sorprenderme porque a pesar de haber estado en batalla, yo sí seguía maravillándome ante el simple hecho de estar ahí de pie en mi sala de estar y no tendido en la morgue de Barts.

Pero, seamos sinceros… ¿Qué caso tenía engañarme? Tenía que reconocer –al menos, para mí mismo– que no era el estar vivo lo que me tenía con ese grado de conmoción.

—Tienes cinco llamadas perdidas de parte de Harry —escuché que Sherlock me decía. Seguro el muy entrometido estaba revisando el móvil que había dejado sobre el escritorio, y me impresionó no haber tenido energía para pelearle su metedura de nariz—. ¿No crees que ya es hora de que le respondas? Después de todo, lo único que la pobre mujer quiere saber es si sigues con vida, lo cual, técnicamente es un sí, aunque yo diría que… ¿John?

_Técnicamente con vida._

Estaba vivo, sí. ¿Herido? No. Entonces, ¿qué me sucedía?

Si continuaba en algo parecido a un estado de shock no era tanto porque nos habíamos salvado de morir por apenas un pelo (y gracias al agua de aquella piscina en la que pudimos arrojarnos para evitar el fuego de la explosión), sino porque… pues porque a partir de esa noche algo había cambiado entre los dos. O hablando con más propiedad (hecho que Sherlock apreciaría en grado sumo), sería más adecuado reconocer que algo había cambiado en mí, en mi manera de pensar… o de sentir.

Y esos pensamientos (o sentimientos, qué diablos) eran un caso del que jamás podría yo hablar en mi blog a pesar de que todos a nuestro alrededor parecían intuir la situación aún antes de que ambos nos hubiéramos percatado. El caso de nuestra relación. De esa extraña relación que existía entre los dos.

Entre Sherlock y yo.

_Técnicamente Moriarty había demostrado que el frío y calculador Sherlock Holmes también tenía un corazón. Que no sólo era una computadora con patas. Que tenía sentimientos por más que él se negara a reconocerlo._

Y yo no seré ni la mitad de inteligente ni perspicaz que ellos dos, pero, por todos los demonios, que la Tierra me tragara si no había comprendido perfectamente lo que el bandido de Moriarty había querido decir al amenazar a Sherlock de aquel modo.

_Había insinuado que Sherlock realmente se preocupaba por mí y por mi integridad._

_¿Y eso, qué significaba…?_

Sherlock caminó pausadamente hasta pararse a mi lado y miró inquisitivamente por la ventana, como intentando averiguar qué veía yo con tanto interés.

Yo torcí el gesto y me empeñé en no verlo a los ojos. No podía arriesgarme a que leyera en los míos los rumbos de mis obsesivos pensamientos. De mis tortuosas ideas y conclusiones. Volví a suspirar antes de poderlo evitar (¡maldita sea mi debilidad!) y casi pude patearme a mí mismo por eso.

Lo escuché soltar un jadeo de asombro. De reojo pude ver que levantaba las manos hasta la cara y juntaba las yemas de sus dedos en ese gesto cadencioso y revelador que indicaba que estaba analizando algo. Me giré a verlo con rapidez pasmosa, intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo. ¿No estaría dándose cuenta de que yo…?

—Mi querido doctor —dijo él con lentitud y en voz baja, mirándome con sus penetrantes ojos azules, haciendo eso que él hacía mejor y que era meterse hasta el último recodo de mi mente y de mi ser—. Pero, ¿cómo no lo vi venir antes? —agregó con delicia, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y poniéndome terriblemente nervioso—. ¡Era tan obvio, tan natural, tan… tan _Watson_!

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —le espeté, moviéndome un poco hacia atrás y topándome de espalda contra la estantería repleta de sus libros de criminología.

Sherlock suspiró con pesadez, de esa manera que hacía cuando daba algo por sentado y creía que todo el mundo debería verlo igual que él. Bajó las manos y las zambutió en los bolsillos de _esa_ chaqueta azul que le sentaba tan bien.

—Bueno, es tan elemental. Debí haberlo visto venir y, tonto de mí, me habría ahorrado la molestia de tener que buscar un nuevo compañero de apartamento. Porque, ¿te irás, cierto? Lo más pronto posible, puedo suponer.

Yo estaba seguro de que si ha existido una ocasión en mi vida en la que me había puesto lívido del miedo y en la que me había deseado realmente estar muerto, ha sido en esa y nada más.

Sherlock lo sabía. Sherlock lo había averiguado. Pero, ¿cómo no habría podido hacerlo, teniendo esa habilidad endemoniada de saber cosas de mí que a veces yo mismo ignoraba?

Ahora… ahora tendría que irme del 221B de Baker Street. Porque él me estaba corriendo. Caballerosamente y todo, vale, pero me estaba echando al fin y al cabo, y con justa razón creía yo, porque eso que yo sentía por él era… era tan…

_Técnicamente inaceptable, John._

—¿Tú quieres que me vaya? —solté antes de poder evitarlo. Él me miró con extrañeza, entrecerrando sus ojos como si algo no encajara del todo en el mapa mental que se había formado de la situación.

—¿Acaso habías pensado en traerla a vivir aquí? —me preguntó Sherlock a su vez con voz suspicaz. Yo abrí mucho la boca. _¿A traerla? _¿Acaso Sherlock se refería a una mujer?— Me pareció mucho más lógico pensar que compartirían ese bonito apartamento que ella tiene y del cual ya eres visitante asiduo, John.

—Espera un momento, Sherlock —le pedí, dando un paso hacia él y envalentonándome al darme cuenta que él creía que yo estaba pensando en irme a vivir con Sarah. Eso quería decir que _en realidad _no había averiguado la verdad como yo había temido. ¡Vaya con el detective de cuarta! Lástima que esa vez no podía yo echarle su error en cara—. ¿Por qué estás deduciendo que yo quiero irme a vivir con Sarah? Si ni siquiera he… —me callé. No iba a decirle que ni siquiera me había acostado con ella, por favor. Tal vez yo era menos inteligente que él, pero por Dios, no era _así _de estúpido.

Sherlock ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado sin dejar de observarme.

—Pero estás enamorado, John —sentenció, tan seguro de ello que me provocó un escalofrío—. Es más que evidente, así que no trates de negarlo. Y como te decía antes —añadió al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar por el salón, haciéndome sentir más tranquilo al no tener su mirada fija en mí—, yo fui demasiado descuidado al no verlo venir. Tu edad, tu soltería, tu soledad. Esa molesta tendencia tuya a seguir las normas y las buenas costumbres, y sobre todo, tu flagrante heterosexualidad —dijo, arrugando un poco la cara en un gesto de asco y yo me giré hacia otro lado para no verlo a los ojos.

_Si supieras, Sherlock. Si supieras…_

—Recién devuelto a la vida civil, después de haber enfrentado la muerte en el despiadado campo de batalla —continuó él enumerando sus supuestas razones por las cuales yo tendría que estar enamorado—. Las ganas y la necesidad de tener una vida normal. ¡Era elemental! En cuanto te toparas de frente con una fémina regularmente compatible, te enamorarías sin poderlo evitar.

—¡Yo no estoy enamorado! ¡Ni de una _fémina regularmente compatible _ni de nadie! —negué con fervor, realmente temeroso de que si Sherlock en verdad se ponía a atar cabos, se daría cuenta de que no era de Sarah de quien yo _debía _sentirme así—. ¡No sé de dónde sacas tamaña tontería!

—Por favor, doctor Watson, negar lo evidente, eso sí que es una tontería —dijo él con voz calma mientras comenzaba a desabotonarse la chaqueta. Afuera, la llovizna había cesado y el clima comenzaba a entibiar. O tal vez era sólo yo y mi termostato interno, y resultaba que esa repentina calidez era sólo producto de mi nerviosismo y agitación—. Aparte de la lista de evidencias que te he recitado ya, está este típico y trillado momento romanticón en el que te he encontrado, John, _être fleur bleue —_dijo con enorme desprecio, haciéndome sentir humillado, haciéndome enfurecer— de todo varón embelesado por su dama, mirando por la ventana hacia la nada, soñando despierto con el día que al fin podrá desposarla, que podrá llevarla de blanco hasta el altar y todo… ¡todo para terminar igual a toda la gente sin cerebro, sin aspiraciones mayores, _ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants!_ —finalizó casi a gritos, jadeando como si hubiese pegado una carrera, más agitado que un momento antes cuando había subido trotando las escaleras hasta el salón, tan furioso como si el creer que yo estaba enamorado de Sarah fuera una afrenta personal.

—¿Qué problema tienes tú con el amor? —le pregunté sin poderme contener, enojado por sus palabras mordaces y por su burla a un sentimiento que yo siempre había considerado un tanto sagrado e intocable, y el cual, ciertamente, al igual que Sherlock, había creído que jamás experimentaría en toda mi vida. No cuando parecía a punto de morir a cada momento, primero en Afganistán, y ahora ahí, en pleno Londres.

Sin embargo y a pesar de todo pronóstico…

_Técnicamente, eso podría ser considerado amor._

—¿Que qué problema tengo con el _amor_? —soltó Sherlock ante mi pregunta, sonriendo con sorna y recalcando despectivamente la pobre y maltratada palabra. Resopló con incredulidad y arrojó su elegante chaqueta azul sobre el sofá. Meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo mientras se desabrochaba los puños de la camisa y los doblaba con furia—. El problema que yo tengo con el amor, si lo quieres llamar de ese modo, es el mismo que tengo con cualquier otro sentimiento de _ésos _que dominan la mente de los hombres, John —dijo con voz grave, acercándose a mí y mirándome directamente a los ojos, como si me estuviera poniendo sobre aviso acerca del mal más terrible que asolaba a la humanidad y no quisiera dejar dudas al respecto—. ¿No has aprendido nada durante todo este tiempo que has estado junto a mí? ¿No has vislumbrado que el amor, la pasión, el cariño, _la amistad _y cualquiera de esos sentimientos que nos ocasionan apego a otras personas, a mí me resultan francamente abominables y del todo despreciables?

Abrí mucho la boca. _Abominable. _Vaya que era una palabra fuerte para describir algo que se supone hacía feliz a la gente, ¿no?

—Sí, John. Abominable —continuó Sherlock, leyéndome la pregunta en la mirada como siempre—. Para una inteligencia fría y precisa, pero admirablemente equilibrada como la mía, cualquier sentimiento que coarta tu libertad de pensar y de actuar, es abominable. Como el peor de los dictadores, como el más cruel de los amos. Sencillamente, despreciable —concluyó en voz baja y mirándome como si me retara a contradecirlo.

Por supuesto que lo iba a hacer.

—¿Inteligencia admirablemente equilibrada? —me burlé, cruzándome de brazos y fingiendo una sonrisa de ironía—. Lo único que tú tienes equilibrado es tu manera de controlar a los demás, Sherlock Holmes —le recriminé con más amargura de la que quería—. Eres… tú eres como un robot —le dije, apuntándole con un dedo casi de manera infantil—. ¡Eso es lo que eres! Como una máquina, como una calculadora, ¡como un computador! ¡Muy eficiente para observar y razonar, sí, pero temeroso de abrir su corazón porque en esa materia eres un perfecto ignorante! ¿Sabes lo que creo? —le pregunté y él abrió mucho los ojos, aparentemente divertido por mi reacción—. Creo que evitas enamorarte simplemente porque no quieres pasar la vergüenza de ser un ignorante. Porque si tú te enamoraras… ¡apuesto mi vida que no sabrías qué hacer! ¡Es más, apuesto mi pensión de un mes a que eres virgen y jamás has estado con ninguna mujer!

Casi en cuanto las palabras dejaron mi boca, me arrepentí de haberlas dicho. ¿No había ido demasiado lejos? ¿No era cruel burlarme de eso? Sin embargo, Sherlock abrió la boca tan cómicamente que si yo no hubiera estado tan molesto, me habría reído de buena gana y de inmediato deseché cualquier sentimiento de culpa.

Lentamente Sherlock cerró la boca y enrojeció. Yo lo miré impactado. En esos dos meses viviendo con él había visto _demasiadas _cosas, pero jamás, jamás, había sido testigo de que a ese estoico cabeza de chorlito se le subieran los colores al rostro. De hecho, yo había estado casi convencido de que Sherlock era físicamente incapaz de sentir vergüenza o algo similar.

—Yo… —comenzó, a leguas intentado dominar su sonrojo—… yo ya te había dicho que me considero casado con mi profesión y que… que las mujeres _no _eran mi área.

Oh. _Oh. _

Ahora fue a mí a quien le tocó enrojecer. Y no supe qué responder. Pero lo que sí sabía era que no iba a preguntarle (primero muerto, por Dios) si había estado ya alguna vez con… con… con _otro_ alguien. No, por mí podía llevarse semejante información a la tumba.

Un muy incómodo silencio se alargó entre los dos. Mirándonos a la cara, parecía que ninguno de los dos sabía qué más decir.

—Sin embargo —empezó Sherlock, haciéndome suspirar de alivio al librarme de ser yo quien dijera la primera palabra después de semejante confesión—, para mí, como el observador innato que soy, el amor y todas esas emociones fuertes y extremas me son de suma utilidad a la hora de desentrañar los misterios. Siempre y cuando _no sea yo _quien los esté experimentando, sino mi sujeto de investigación. —Ante mi cara de estupefacción, continuó explicándome—: Es elemental, John. Descubriendo o analizando esos sentimientos en los sospechosos es como me ayudo a levantar el velo que cubre sus motivos y sus actos. Como el taxista del Estudio en Rosa, ¿recuerdas?

Asentí de mala gana. ¿Cómo no recordarlo si yo mismo disparé la bala que le quitó la vida?

—Ah, pues su gran motivador era el amor, John. ¿Qué tal te suena eso? Él iba por ahí, recogiendo transeúntes inocentes y obligándolos a ingerir veneno no porque los odiara, o porque estuviese muy amargado por sufrir una enfermedad terminal, sino porque sentía amor. ¡Amor! ¿Te das cuenta, John? ¡LO HIZO POR AMOR! El pobre infeliz amaba _tanto _a sus hijos que no podía morirse en paz como Dios manda, dejándolos a su suerte sin nada. Asesinó por amor. ¿Fue algo noble? No lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que esos asesinatos no se habrían llevado a cabo jamás si nuestro querido taxista no hubiese experimentado el _noble y distinguido _amor paternal.

De nuevo comencé a enojarme.

—Si él optó por matar por dinero, no fue por amor, Sherlock. Lo hizo porque no tenía nada de moralidad. Porque, como tú, era demasiado inteligente para su propio bien y…

—¡Pamplinas! —me interrumpió a gritos—. Ese cariño por sus hijos fue como un amo inclemente que le ordenó qué hacer, cómo actuar. Una droga que no te permite pensar y tomar las decisiones correctas en los momentos adecuados. Y yo, al darme cuenta, sólo tuve que hacer los comentarios necesarios. Todas las personas caen. Todas las personas que _aman _tienen esa debilidad.

—Oh, ya veo. —Me reí con amargura—. Le hablas a la gente de sus seres queridos sólo para picarlas, ¿no? Como dar choques eléctricos a un ratón de laboratorio para analizar su reacción.

Para mi estupor, Sherlock abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió, como si le alegrara de que al fin yo _lo comprendiera._

—¡Exacto! Siempre sirven de señuelos. Los sentimientos, grandes desgracias para el hombre, su azote y enfermedad. Vanidad, celos, orgullo… ¡Amor! Todos, todos ellos monstruos del mal liberados por nuestra querida Pandora. Quien por cierto, John… _era mujer _—concluyó en un susurro, sonriendo y mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Bufé, sintiéndome cada vez más derrotado y, lo peor, dolido. Y yo, creyendo por un momento que Moriarty había tenido razón.

—Ya. No te gastes más, Sherlock. He comprendido bien tu punto de vista y tu opinión.

Caminé sin pizca de gracia rumbo a la puerta decidido a encerrarme lo que restaba del día en mi habitación. Pero al pasar junto a Sherlock, éste me aferró de un brazo y me detuvo en el acto. Me giró hasta obligarme a verlo a la cara.

—No me malinterpretes, John —me dijo, y que un rayo me partiera si eso que vi en sus ojos no era algo que parecía… ¿desesperación?— Tienes que comprender que yo no puedo darme el lujo de… de sentir ninguna emoción de ese talante, ¿no entiendes por qué?

Lo miré a los ojos por lo que parecieron ser minutos completos. En realidad, sí sabía por qué. No comprendía el cómo, pero sabía el porqué.

Asentí con tristeza.

—El único detective consultor del mundo es una máquina de observación que no puede enamorarse porque eso la entorpecería —le dije sin pizca de burla, con sinceridad—. Te obnubilaría el cerebro cuando lo que necesitas es pensar con claridad y rapidez, sin interferencias de ningún tipo. Sin sentir pena ni lástima por la gente. Sin pretender ser un héroe, sino solamente desentrañar los misterios que captan tu atención porque… porque de otra manera, pondrías en riesgo tu vida.

Sherlock sonrió tanto que parecía que le habían asignado el mejor caso de su vida.

—Lo has comprendido —me dijo—. Con palabras y comparaciones mucho más vulgares que las que yo hubiera empleado para explicarlo, pero _técnicamente, _así es. El amor es más que un intruso, es un factor de distracción capaz de ensombrecer los resultados del pensamiento lógico. No es algo que ni tú ni yo, hombres de temperamentos delicados y bien ajustados, necesitemos en nuestra vida si queremos estar lo suficientemente lúcidos como para atrapar a psicópatas de la talla de Moriarty. El amor, querido amigo, resulta tan dañino y perturbador en la mente del hombre inteligente como lo sería un grano de arena en un instrumento de precisión. Por lo tanto, _laisse tomber, mon pote _—finalizó Sherlock, tomándome del otro brazo con su mano libre y sacudiéndome un poco como deseando hacerme entrar en razón con esa simple acción.

—Lo que digas, Sherlock —accedí ya sin mirarlo a los ojos.

No podía.

Sacudí el cuerpo con un brusco movimiento para liberarme de su agarre, ansioso como estaba por salir de ahí. Para _técnicamente _liberarme de él, y no sólo del fuerte afiance de esos largos dedos de violinista sobre mis brazos, contacto que me quemaba como acero candente. Dedos cuyas notas arrancadas de las sollozantes cuerdas eran ya parte integral de mí y de mi triste y solitaria vida.

Me largué de la sala sabiendo que lo que Sherlock me había dado jamás lo encontraría en ningún otro lado. Ni siquiera con Sarah ni con ninguna otra mujer.

* * *

Y como si esa conversación hubiera sido la sacudida que mi cerebro justo estaba necesitando, a partir de ese día me despabilé. Dejé de pensar en el asunto, lo sepulté lo mejor que pude en ese rincón de la mente donde se guarda lo indeseable, y traté de comprender mejor las palabras de mi compañero de habitación que a veces solía decirle a la gente que ambos éramos colegas.

Tal vez en el fondo Sherlock tenía razón. Porque, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué estupidez había sido la mía cuando había abrazado a Moriarty con mi cuerpo cubierto de explosivos para permitirle escapar a Sherlock aun a costa de mi propia vida?

Me enrojecía al recordarlo, y más cuando era Sherlock quien se encargaba de burlarse de mí al sacar a colación mi "momento de heroísmo sin parangón" delante de quien se dejara.

Debilidad. Un amo que da órdenes absurdas. Un tirano que no tiene piedad.

Eso era lo que el sentimiento que yo experimentaba por Sherlock representaba para mí. Un sentimiento que no tenía nombre y que yo me empeñaba en llamarlo con apelativos indefensos como "amistad" o "cariño". "Agradecimiento", quizá. Pero por Dios, fuese lo que fuese, tenía que acabar antes de que el hombre se diera cuenta.

O antes de que yo mismo terminara por aceptar lo inevitable. Antes de que razonara el porqué de mi acaloramiento y bochorno cuando llegué a mirar a Sherlock saliendo de la ducha sin su ropa y sólo con una toalla envolviendo su esbelta cintura. La reacción insólita de mi corazón –el cual latía apresurado- cuando Sherlock, por la razón que fuera, me tocaba alguna parte de mi cuerpo. Cuando sentía su cercanía, su calor, su aliento. El recordar su confesión acerca de que "las mujeres no eran su área" no me hacía sentir nada mejor. ¿Él era gay? Pudiera ser. Pero, ¿de qué servía si no quería ninguna relación, ningún contratiempo que lo distrajera?

Y, ¿por qué yo estaba siquiera pensando en eso si yo no era homosexual?

¿O lo era? Dios bendito, ¿cómo podía siquiera dudarlo si el simple hecho de verlo en cueros me hacía estremecer?

Esa era una situación de lo más incómoda que mi hermana Harry no hacía más que empeorar. Una tarde que nos había visitado en el apartamento no había hecho más que codearme todo el tiempo, preguntándome en secreto cuando pensaba salir del armario y presentar al "apuesto y elegante flaco" –como le había dado por llamar a Sherlock- como mi pareja formal. Yo me la había pasado rezando para que Sherlock no escuchara sus tontos comentarios y me juré no volverla a invitar jamás.

Eso tenía que acabar antes de que él se diera cuenta o de que yo cometiera la locura más grande de mi vida. Y mira que después de haber invadido Afganistán y de vivir con Sherlock Holmes, eso ya era mucho decir.

* * *

Afortunadamente para mí, Sherlock siempre parecía demasiado absorto en otras cosas como para percatarse de nada. Especialmente porque seguía pensando que yo estaba enamoriscado de Sarah, a quien yo continuaba visitando con frecuencia en su casa o a quien invitaba regularmente a salir. Pero entre ella y yo no había nada más que una amistad por conveniencia; de ese tipo de relaciones que un par de personas solitarias entablan porque no tienen con quién más. No sé si el talento indiscutible de Sherlock para observar y deducir las cosas le habría informado ya que entre Sarah y yo no existía una "relación" propiamente dicha (sexual, vaya), porque jamás me decía nada. Sólo gruñía y evitaba mi mirada cuando yo salía a visitar a mi amiga. Y al volver, demoraba horas en volverme a dirigir la palabra.

Una excepción a lo anterior sucedió una tarde de mayo que llegué a nuestro apartamento después de haber ido al cine con Sarah y me encontré a Sherlock hablando con un cliente en la sala. Noté a mi amigo en extremo entusiasmado, y me llamó la atención que me invitara cordialmente a sentarme con ellos y escuchar la historia del visitante.

Sorprendido de manera agradable y con ganas de un caso nuevo que nos librara de la rutina, me senté en un sofá a acompañarlos. El hombre, un joven de veintitantos, alto, delgado y con el cabello de un furioso y llamativo color rojo, se sonrojó ante mí durante un momento antes de comenzar con su relato.

—Mi nombre es Ron Weasley —me dijo, rascándose un poco la larga nariz—. Y bueno, la verdad de las cosas es que el asunto que me trae ante ustedes para pedirles ayuda es bastante vergonzoso. De cierta manera tengo el presentimiento que me han timado, o que me han jugado una extraña broma que no alcanzo a descubrir cuál es, pero que temo que me traiga consecuencias más graves y que mi prometida se entere y… —hizo una pausa mientras tragaba saliva—. Ustedes no la conocen. Es capaz de matarme si se da cuenta de lo que ha pasado.

Sherlock, con las manos frente a la cara, yemas contra yemas, le sonrió al joven y lo alentó a proseguir.

—Por favor, señor Weasley. Sea usted tan amable de contarle a mi colega toda su aventura con esta Liga de Pelirrojos por la que fue contactado. Estoy seguro que encontrará el asunto tan fascinante como yo mismo… —Me miró de reojo antes de murmurar entre dientes, tan bajito que estoy seguro que el joven visitante no escuchó—: Y que lo librará al menos un tiempo de indeseables compañías femeninas.

Ignorándolo completamente, le sonreí al pelirrojo y el chico comenzó a narrar la insólita historia que había vivido y que aparentemente había sido sólo una elaborada broma. Pero nada en esta vida ocurría sin un motivo, así que la pregunta era: ¿por qué? Pregunta que Sherlock estaba más que dispuesto a responder.

Eventualmente y después de ponernos a todos en riesgo, como era natural en él.

Lo que Sherlock jamás se hubiera podido imaginar era que esa aventura (palabra que él odiaba que yo usara para referirme a sus casos) desmantelaría mucho más que un astuto plan para robar un banco. De haberlo adivinado, estoy seguro de que habría sacado a aquel pelirrojo de nuestro apartamento en el acto sin tomar su caso.

Ahora me alegra mucho de que no haya sido así.

* * *

_Continuará..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

—Bueno, todo comenzó cuando mis dos empleados me mostraron la página web de la llamada "Liga de los Pelirrojos" —empezó su relato el joven Weasley mientras se apoltronaba en el sofá—. Yo jamás habría caído en cuenta de que existía semejante organización porque no soy muy amante de la tecnología moderna y las computadoras me dan un poco de comezón, pero mis nuevos empleados son muy duchos en el uso de la internet y ellos fueron los que la descubrieron en línea. Esta cosa, la Liga de los Peli-pelirrojos —tartamudeó el muchacho, visiblemente avergonzado por la absurdez de su historia— alardea con ser un tipo de club privado cuya única finalidad es preocuparse por el bienestar de los pelirrojos, ya que, según ellos, están en vías de extinción.

Tuve que morderme los labios para conseguir contener la risa ante semejante panorama, pero Sherlock, quien parecía tomarse todo lo raro en serio, se levantó, grácil y rápidamente, y cogió su computadora portátil del escritorio.

—¿La dirección web de la página, es…?

—Laligadelospelirrojos punto com punto uk —respondió Ron Weasley—, pero me temo que ya no encontrará nada. Parecen haber borrado la página: toda su información y la extraña convocatoria que yo vi ahí aquel día simplemente han desaparecido.

Y en efecto, tal como lo nos había prevenido Weasley, en aquella web no había nada. El único contenido, muy visible al contrastar con un fondo totalmente en negro, era una ventana con las palabras "La Liga de los Pelirrojos ha quedado disuelta". Y eso era todo. Ningún botón más donde dar clic, ningún correo electrónico a dónde poderse dirigir. Nada.

Sherlock me mostró aquello y arqueó una ceja.

—Igual eso no es problema. Se puede rastrear el contenido anterior con la memoria caché —me dijo bastante despreocupado. Luego, se dirigió al pelirrojo—: Aunque eso no es lo importante en este preciso momento y dudo que lo sea después. Cuéntenos, señor Weasley, la convocatoria que usted leyó aquí, ¿qué decía…? —lo cuestionó Sherlock.

—Decía que debido a la escases de pelirrojos auténticos, se abría un concurso para ganar una beca patrocinada por la liga; una fabulosa oferta que prometía una asignación mensual, cursos para mejorar tu economía y viajes por todo el mundo. Los únicos requisitos eran ser un pelirrojo auténtico y estar en edad para contraer matrimonio y procrear. —Weasley soltó un resoplido que intentó ser una risa sarcástica—. Sé que suena estúpido, yo mismo lo creí en el momento. Estaba seguro de que era un fraude o un tipo de broma, pero mis empleados me insistieron tanto que debía aprovechar semejante oferta, que llegué a la conclusión de que no tenía nada qué perder y terminé mandando una foto mía y llenando la solicitud.

—Estos empleados suyos —cuestionó Sherlock juntando las puntas de sus dedos—. Hábleme un poco de ellos, por favor.

El pelirrojo volvió a rascarse la nariz.

—Bueno, no tienen mucho tiempo conmigo. Son dos tíos, casi de mi misma edad. Sus nombres son Vincent Crabbe y Greg Goyle. Solteros, un poco torpes, pero bastante entusiastas y trabajadores

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo que laboran con usted? —pregunté yo al notar que Sherlock se quedaba como ido, seguramente intentando deducir algo de todo eso.

—Desde hace un par de meses. Desde que mis hermanos, que también son mis socios, decidieron viajar por el mundo dejándome a mí solo a cargo de nuestro negocio. Entre los tres montamos una pequeña empresa dedicada a la fabricación de juguetes, juegos y artículos de broma. Rentamos un edificio en el Soho desde hace varios años, y nos va bastante bien —explicó con orgullo—. La tienda está al frente, y dentro del inmueble tenemos nuestra pequeña fábrica. Al irse George y Fred, me vi obligado a contratar más personal. Puse el anuncio y llegaron Vincent y Greg. Al principio no me daba buena espina contratar a dos tíos que ya eran amigos previamente, pero me suplicaron tanto por el trabajo que terminé aceptando. Además, me ofrecieron cobrar solamente la mitad de lo que yo ofrecía originalmente por el puesto, y eso fue algo que no pude rechazar.

—Claro —respondí yo—. Es comprensible.

—¿Cobran sólo la mitad? —preguntó Sherlock con suspicacia, despertando de su letargo.

—Sí, lo que es un gran ahorro para mí, no sabe usted. Puedo tener dos empleados al precio de uno.

—Me imagino —dijo Sherlock muy sonriente, y yo supe que su mente ya tenía respuestas a aquella loca situación. Yo, en cambio, no entendía nada. El hombre era un puto genio y vaya que yo estaba orgulloso de él, sólo que jamás de mi boca lo escucharía—. Continúe el relato, señor Weasley, por favor. ¿Qué sucedió cuando mandó su foto y su solicitud a la página web de la Liga?

—Me respondieron al siguiente día, asegurándome que yo era el ganador absoluto de la beca por ser el pelirrojo más auténtico que la había solicitado. También me informaron que el primer beneficio sería la posibilidad de tomar un crucero por el Mediterráneo para asistir a un curso impartido a bordo donde, _se suponía_, iba yo a aprender sobre negocios y administración.

—¿Se suponía?

—Pues sí, se suponía. Porque jamás pude tomar el cacareado curso.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, porque jamás se llevó a cabo.

Sherlock asintió como si ya hubiera presentido esa respuesta.

—Pero no nos adelantemos, señor Weasley. Continúe contándonos del viaje, por favor.

—Bueno, para empezar —prosiguió Weasley—, yo no creí en semejante locura (es que, ¿quién va por ahí regalando viajes en crucero nada más por el color de pelo de uno?). Pero cuando me llegaron a mi domicilio dos boletos de avión y dos para un crucero, y comprobé que eran auténticos, tuve que creerlo. Le dije a mi prometida que me los había ganado en una rifa, y así la convencí de volar a Barcelona para poder embarcamos.

—Pero, ¿y el curso? ¿Por qué no se llevó a cabo? —pregunté yo, cada vez más extrañado por lo raro de la situación y sin entender ni papa de nada.

—Porque al subir yo al barco y llegada la hora programada, pregunté por el susodicho curso y la tripulación entera no sabía de qué estaba yo hablando. Dijeron desconocer de qué se trataba, que no tenían ninguna conferencia o curso o clase programada en todo el viaje. Se rieron de mí cuando les dije el nombre de la Liga —dijo Weasley, enojándose como si lo viviera de nuevo—. Entonces pensé que tal vez la Liga había cometido algún error y me dediqué a disfrutar de esos diez días de asueto junto con mi novia. —El pelirrojo sonrió de oreja a oreja—. No es que me esté quejando de esas vacaciones, he de confesar. Yo jamás podría habérmelas costeado. Porque además, la Liga me había mandado junto con los boletos un cheque enorme para cubrir todos mis gastos. Dejando a un lado que nunca pude tomar el curso ni que jamás vi a bordo a nadie perteneciente a la mentada Liga, el viaje fue bastante agradable y provechoso.

A esas alturas del relato, yo ya estaba con un montón de interrogantes. Todo ese asunto de dar dinero a la gente para tomar cruceros por el Mediterráneo sin nada a cambio era a la mar de extraño. Tendría que haber algún truco oculto detrás de aquello.

—Mientras estuvo a bordo, ¿no se le ocurrió llamar a nadie de la Liga o contactarlos por su página web para preguntar qué había ocurrido? —preguntó Sherlock.

—Lo hice —afirmó el pelirrojo—. Les mandé un mensaje y me respondieron diciéndome que habían cometido un error y que me habían mandado boletos para el crucero equivocado. Me suplicaron que disfrutara del viaje y que a mi regreso se programaría una nueva fecha para ese mismo curso. Incluso me pidieron mi cuenta bancaria para hacerme un depósito que, según ellos, compensaría las molestias causadas por el error.

—Qué despilfarro tan grande de dinero —masculló Sherlock frotándose la barbilla—. Pero claro, si lo veían como una inversión, no resulta del todo malempleado.

—¿Qué sucedió al regresar usted a Londres? —le pregunté yo al pelirrojo con genuina curiosidad.

—Bueno, pues que intenté contactar de nuevo con esta gente, y fue cuando descubrí que su página ya no existía. Que lo único que quedaba era ese ridículo aviso que usted ha ya mirado. Dejaron de responder a mis mensajes y claro, dejaron de enviarme dinero y boletos para cruceros —dijo el muchacho con auténtica tristeza.

Sherlock y yo intercambiamos una mirada. Él se veía muy divertido con todo aquello. Yo, me sentía un tanto incrédulo. ¿Qué podía tener aquel caso de extraordinario aparte de tratarse de unos locos organizando sociedades absurdas que regalaban dinero de la manera más estúpida?

—Señor Weasley —lo llamó Sherlock, girándose de nuevo hacia él—, dígame qué es exactamente lo que lo ha traído a mí. Desde mi punto de vista, no encuentro ningún agravio o perjuicio a su persona. Esta Liga, si es que en verdad existe o existió, sólo lo llevó de vacaciones de manera gratuita. No veo ningún problema en eso. Claro —agregó, arqueando una ceja—, al menos que al regresar a Londres se hubiese usted encontrado con su negocio desmantelado y con sus empleados desaparecidos. Lo cual, según sé, no fue lo que ocurrió, ¿cierto?

El joven negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué sucedió con su tienda esos diez días que usted estuvo fuera? —le pregunté yo—. ¿La cerró?

—No —respondió—. Dejé a mis empleados a cargo. Supongo que fue una buena decisión: al regresar encontré todo tal como lo había dejado. Las cuentas están todas correctas… ya las he revisado yo mismo. —Hizo una breve pausa antes de comenzar a hablar con rapidez—. El problema es que tengo miedo de haber caído en alguna trampa, aunque no alcanzo a descubrir de qué tipo sería. No firmé nada ni me comprometí a nada. Lo único que hice fue mandar aquella solicitud. Pero aun así tengo miedo de que resulte que me he metido en un lío por haber aceptado ese viaje y ese dinero. Si mi novia se entera de lo que he hecho, ¡me matará! Por eso quiero saber exactamente qué es lo que ha pasado con esta Liga. Quiero asegurarme de que es, o fue real, y que todo ha estado dentro de lo legal. Porque si sólo se trató de una broma, les ha salido endiabladamente costosa a los chistositos. Ni siquiera mis hermanos harían un gasto así sólo para reírse en mi cara.

Sherlock se quedó pensando durante un momento antes de preguntar:

—¿Está usted completamente seguro de que todo en su negocio está tal como lo dejó?

Ron Weasley lo pensó unos segundos antes de hablar de nuevo.

—Bueno, lo único fuera de lo habitual fue una cantidad exagerada de polvo en la trastienda donde almacenamos la mercancía, pero nada que no se haya podido solucionar. Seguro los flojos de Greg y Vincent jamás hicieron la limpieza durante esos días.

Justo al decir eso, la cara de Sherlock se iluminó con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. Me miró de repente y yo, que había estado al pendiente de sus reacciones y de sus gestos, me removí incómodo en mi asiento al pensar que se daría cuenta de que yo había estado mirándolo insistentemente.

—John, tengo que hacer una visita a la fábrica de este buen hombre —me informó. Pareció pensarlo un poco antes de preguntar—: ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? ¿O tienes algún plan de fiel enamorado para esta noche?

Fruncí los labios en una mueca de enojo, pero, al mismo tiempo, sintiéndome estúpidamente contento y orgulloso de que estuviera pidiéndome acompañarle.

—No. No tengo ningún plan —respondí, luchando con todas mis fuerzas por no demostrar mi entusiasmo y evitando mirarlo directo a los ojos.

De reojo pude ver su enorme sonrisa.

—Perfecto —fue todo lo que contestó.

Sin responderle ya nada, pensé que se sentía genial tener en la lista de pendientes algo más que sólo "Llevar a Sarah a cenar". En lo que no quise pensar fue en el motivo por el que eso me hacía tan feliz.

Ni tampoco quise analizar la manera en que Sherlock me estaba observando cuando al fin me decidí a levantar la mirada hacia él. Sus ojos azules parecían querer taladrarme la corteza cerebral y colarse hasta el más oculto rincón de mi pobre y maltratada masa encefálica. Entonces, una juguetona sonrisa adornó sus labios y yo tuve que tragar por culpa de los nervios que esa expresión me ocasionó.

—Pero —dijo Sherlock, quitándome al fin la vista de encima—, primero tengo que pagar, _literalmente_, una visita a ciertos contactos míos que, estoy seguro, sabrán informarme quiénes son exactamente estos señores Crabbe y Goyle. —Sherlock le brindó a Weasley una enorme sonrisa antes de decir—: Así que, señor Weasley… ha llegado la hora de hablar de los viáticos necesarios.

* * *

Un par de horas después, cuando Sherlock al fin hubo regresado de su excursión callejera, nos dirigimos los dos a la dirección que nos había brindado el señor Weasley. Caía ya la noche cuando localizamos al fin el pequeño local ubicado en pleno Soho, pero una vez que llegamos ante él, Sherlock no hizo amago alguno de querer entrar. En vez de eso, me detuvo del brazo para obligarme a parar justo cuando estábamos por cruzar la calle.

—Espera, John. No conviene que los empleados de Weasley nos vean. No sea que…

No lo dijo, pero yo sabía que pensaba que si aquel par eran delincuentes de carrera, tal vez podrían reconocerlo.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué haremos entonces? —pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

Sherlock no me respondió. Parecía bastante interesado en mirar la fachada de la tienda, la cual tenía un gran ventanal por el que se podía apreciar un poco de la actividad suscitada en su interior. Yo también me dediqué a observar hacia dentro, y pude distinguir a Weasley atendiendo a los clientes, y tras él, un par de mastodontes que supuse serían los famosos y generosos empleados a medio sueldo.

Sherlock tenía en la cara su endiablada y característica sonrisa de "Ya sé lo que está pasando ahí y sólo necesito una prueba para confirmarlo", y no parecía decidido a contarme nada ni a entrar a la tienda, y menos a irnos de ahí. Yo comencé a cansarme de estar parado en medio de una calle abarrotada de turistas y de gente que salía de su trabajo; todos pasaban a nuestro lado dándonos empujones y codazos. No tardarían en cerrar esa y todas las demás tiendas, sin agregar que estaba comenzando a arreciar el frío y que parecía a punto de llover.

Llegó a tal punto mi aburrimiento que incluso comencé a arrepentirme de no haber ido a ver TV al apartamento de Sarah tal como habíamos quedado. Seguro que mirar a _Glee _habría sido mucho más entretenido que estar como maniquí junto al hombre más exasperante del universo.

—Sherlock —le dije a mi compañero—. ¿Podemos…?

—¿Traes tu arma contigo, John? —me preguntó en un susurro, interrumpiéndome, sin despegar los ojos de la Tienda de Bromas Weasley.

No pude evitarlo. Me sobresalté. ¿La situación realmente _era _así de peligrosa?

Asentí en respuesta a su pregunta, y sé que él vio mi gesto por el rabillo del ojo. Era increíble cómo podía hacer eso (mirarme a mí sin dejar de vigilar el edificio al mismo tiempo).

—Desde lo del Estudio en Rosa, nunca salgo sin ella —respondí en voz baja y un tanto abochornado, sin querer confesar que, si cargaba mi pistola todos los días, era más por si se presentaba la ocasión de volver a salvar a Sherlock de sus propias imprudencias que por mi propia seguridad.

Me estremecí cuando recordé que realmente –_realmente- _cuando cogía mi pistola día a día antes de salir de casa, lo hacía pensando en él, no en mí. Con una sola idea fija en la cabeza, tan arraigada que rayaba en la obsesión: _Mientras esté en mis manos evitarlo, no dejaré que nadie le haga daño. _

Después de todo, no era muy reconfortante saber que Moriarty andaba suelto allá afuera y que había jurado que tarde o temprano acabaría con Sherlock Holmes.

La mera idea me hizo estremecer y decidí cambiar el talante de mis pensamientos de inmediato.

—Bien —me dijo Sherlock con una sonrisa—. A veces olvido que eres un soldado, John. Guerrero de corazón, siempre listo para la acción. —Bufé y no dije nada. Sherlock dejó de mirarme y suspiró antes de continuar hablando—. Demos una vuelta alrededor de la manzana. Hay algo que quiero constatar… aunque sé casi con certeza lo que hay justo detrás del edificio de los Weasley, lo que volvería algo innecesario el tener que caminar. Mi mente es el mapa de Londres más exacto y preciso que podrías encontrar —dijo con una enorme sonrisa presuntuosa y comenzando a caminar de manera arrogante y calmada, como si sólo estuviese ahí dando un paseo y no intentando resolver un misterio—, pero aún así, prefiero asegurarme.

Negando con la cabeza ante semejante despliegue de petulancia, caminé con rapidez hasta quedar a su lado.

—Eres tan presumido que me temo que un día abrirás la boca como el cuervo de la fábula y perderás algo peor que un queso —mascullé en voz baja y de muy mal humor mientras caminábamos por la acera uno al lado del otro.

La gente que pasaba a nuestro lado, tanto turistas como locales, era tanta y caminaba tan apresurada que nos obligaban a Sherlock y a mí a apretujarnos y a chocar hombro contra hombro, brazo contra brazo e, incluso, muslo contra muslo. La cálida sensación que esos furtivos acercamientos me provocaban estaba volviéndome loco, así que traté con todas mis fuerzas de alejarme lo más posible de Sherlock al mismo tiempo que tenía que caminar junto a él.

Sherlock pareció notar mis ganas de alejarme físicamente de él, porque en un momento dado giró la cabeza hacia mí, y ya sin su habitual sonrisa, me dijo:

—Nunca antes te había molestado _tanto _mi actitud, John. ¿No eras tú, después de todo, mi _más grande _admirador, mi blogger particular y todo eso? El fan más fiel que he tenido… Después del mismo Moriarty, claro —finalizó sonriendo un poco.

Lo miré con fingido enojo y continué caminando, negándome a responderle. Por mí, que creyera lo que quisiera siempre que no se percatara de la verdad. Pero él parecía decidido a no quitarme los ojos de encima hasta lograr averiguar algo.

De esa manera caminamos unos cuantos metros, uno junto al otro, yo con la mirada clavada en el piso frente a mis pies, y Sherlock, con sus ojos fijos en mí. Yo ya sudaba de los nervios, temeroso como me encontraba que mi amigo al fin estuviese dándose cuenta de la verdad. Estaba a punto de pararme para gritarle que me dejara en paz, cuando Sherlock me tomó del brazo y me detuvo.

—Espera, John —me susurró, girándome hasta que quedamos frente a frente. Su expresión determinada y fiera no me gustó para nada, he de agregar—. Hay algo que quiero comprobar.

Diciendo eso, y ahí, en plena acera del centro de Londres, con un mar de gente a nuestro alrededor y todo el mundo viéndonos, Sherlock inclinó su cabeza hacia mí, bajando su cara hacia la mía. Yo, no pudiendo creer que el hombre estuviera haciendo _eso_, abrí la boca a punto de gritarle una obscenidad o algo, lo que fuera. Lo que se me ocurriera.

Pero no se me ocurrió nada. Mi mente era una pizarra en blanco. Y lo peor, estoy seguro de que en el fondo, _yo _no quería detener a Sherlock en verdad.

Sin embargo, Sherlock no me besó. Pasó su cara a un lado de la mía, y sus labios no llegaron hasta los míos como me había temido –y deseado- en un principio. Lo que hizo fue acercar su nariz hasta mi cuello, y luego, _olfateó._

_—_¿Qué demonios crees que haces? —exclamé con nerviosismo, intentando quitármelo de encima, luchando para que me soltara—. ¡Sherlock!

El hombre parecía buscar un olor en mí, no entendía yo por qué diablos. Respiró sobre mi cuello, olisqueó mi cabello e incluso olió cerca de mi boca. Sentir sus labios rozar mi mejilla no fue bueno para mi salud ni para mi pobre alma atormentada; yo estaba sudando tanto que creí que empaparía mi ropa y peor, _en verdad_ creí que me cagaría encima.

Finalmente, Sherlock decidió respetar mi violentado espacio personal y me soltó, alejándose un par de pasos de mí. Sin embargo, no cejaba de mirarme de un modo que yo no podía reconocer. Se metió las manos a los bolsillos y apretó los labios durante un instante antes de volver a hablar.

—Lo sospechaba —afirmó con voz dura y extraña— Pero por más que lo pienso, no le encuentro lógica al asunto. ¿A qué estás jugando al hacer _eso_, John? —me dijo con profunda seriedad.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —respondí con rapidez e intentando recobrar mi destrozada serenidad.

Sherlock me miró durante un instante más y luego suspiró dramáticamente.

—Como sea. Es obvio que si haces _eso, _es porque algo estás ocultándome y no debería esperar a que me lo confíes así de fácil —dijo con algo que, oh, sorpresa, parecía ser orgullo herido. Dicho eso, se giró hacia el edificio que estaba a nuestro lado y noté que la cara se le iluminaba con el éxtasis que parecía sentir cuando confirmaba algún hecho del cual ya tenía sospechas—. ¡Oh, mira nada más lo que tenemos aquí! —jadeó volteando hacia arriba.

Yo también miré el edificio que se alzaba ante nuestros ojos: grande, imponente, poderoso. Me di cuenta de que habíamos dado ya la vuelta completa a la manzana y que nos hallábamos, según calculaba yo, justo en el edificio que quedaba detrás del negocio de los Weasley.

Era una de las sucursales principales del Bank of England.

* * *

Si no hubiera sido por la fe ciega que Lestrade parecía tenerle a la palabra de Sherlock, jamás habríamos podido estar donde nos encontrábamos a la media noche de ese día: metidos hasta la misma bóveda subterránea del banco y planeando la manera de evitar un robo que yo rogaba a Dios no hubiera salido sólo de la loca imaginación de mi compañero.

—Supe de lo que se trataba en cuanto Weasley mencionó que sus empleados habían llegado juntos y que sólo le cobraban la mitad del suelo —nos explicó Sherlock a Lestrade y a mí mientras se arrastraba por el pulido suelo de la bóveda y con la nariz casi pegada al piso—. Ambos fueron lo suficientemente imbéciles como para darle sus verdaderos nombres, así que no fue difícil averiguar sobre ellos.

Lestrade sólo se quedó mirándole unos segundos antes de hablar. Parecía que sabía –tanto como yo mismo- que era inútil preguntarle a Sherlock qué demonios estaba haciendo al olfatear el suelo como un sabueso.

—¿Y qué fue lo que averiguaste de ellos? —preguntó Lestrade—. Digo, si no te molesta compartirlo conmigo —agregó irónicamente.

Sherlock suspiró con fastidio, suspendiendo su rastreo durante unos segundos para responder.

—Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle son un par de delincuentes de poca monta, de escasa importancia y con casi nada de intelecto. Si investigas en tus archivos, descubrirás que los dos tienen en su haber apenas algunos arrestos por infracciones de leve gravedad. Ah, y siempre van juntos, los polluelos.

Yo rodé los ojos mientras Lestrade suspiraba antes de preguntar:

—¿Entonces…?

Sherlock sonrió triunfante y retomó su actividad rastreadora antes de responder.

—Entonces, según mis fuentes —continuó Sherlock dándose importancia, y Lestrade y yo intercambiamos una mirada, plenamente seguros que "esas fuentes" sería algún puñado de los indigentes más mugrosos de Londres—, se les ha visto a últimas fechas en asociación con Draco Malfoy.

—¡No jodas! —jadeó Lestrade, cruzándose de brazos y manifestando una gran preocupación.

Sherlock levantó la cabeza y nos miró a los dos con una enorme sonrisa de burla.

—No estoy jodiendo, detective —le dijo a Lestrade antes de dirigirme a mí una mirada llena de significativo resentimiento—. No jodo de la misma manera que tampoco lo hace nuestro querido Watson aquí presente, a pesar de tener novia y de salir todos los días con ella solamente a perder su tiempo y su dinero… aparentemente.

Lestrade y los otros detectives que lo acompañaban me miraron con curiosidad.

—¿Quién es Draco Malfoy? —pregunté yo a toda prisa, más con el objeto de desviar la conversación que por genuino interés.

Sherlock ignoró mi cuestionamiento. Sólo me miró con indignación y volvió a agacharse. Parecía muy ocupado oliendo unas partículas que para mí no eran más que polvo común y corriente. Finalmente fue Lestrade quien respondió a mi pregunta después de suspirar pesadamente.

—Draco Malfoy es uno de los más grandes ladrones que existe en todo el Reino Unido y, hasta ahora, uno de los prófugos más buscados por Scotland Yard. Hijo de un millonario venido a menos, Malfoy parece empeñado en volver a enriquecerse así sea con dinero ajeno.

—Vaya —respondí—. Entonces, si él está _realmente_ detrás de esto…

—Lo está —masculló Sherlock con enojo desde el suelo—. Es un hecho y no una posibilidad. Lo sé y sé que esto no podría haber sido diseñado sólo por Crabbe y Goyle. Es un plan demasiado elaborado e inteligente para ellos. —De pronto, Sherlock dejó de husmear el suelo y se puso de pie, una gran sonrisa en su cara de idiota entrometido—. Y muy pronto, mi querido Lestrade —dijo, acercándose al detective y tomándolo de ambos brazos—, tendrás en tus manos a uno de los hombres más buscados en toda Inglaterra… Gracias a mí.

—Eso lo veremos, Sherlock —dijo Lestrade con un dejo de incredulidad e ironía.

Los segundos pasaron y Sherlock no soltaba a Lestrade. Muy al contrario, pareció intensificar su agarre sobre los brazos del otro hombre. Yo no pude evitarlo; a mi mente acudió el momento en que Sherlock me había sostenido a mí de ese mismo modo en la sala de nuestro apartamento hacía más de un mes, o, todavía peor, igual como lo había hecho apenas un par de horas antes justo afuera de ese banco. Recordar la sensación ardiente de esos dedos largos y fuertes aferrándome los brazos, me hizo tragar pesadamente.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por mi sien mientras desviaba la mirada.

—Lo verás, detective —escuché que Sherlock le decía a Lestrade en voz baja y segura—. Confía en mí. Después de todo, ¿cuándo te he fallado? —dijo con un tono cargado de nostalgia que me hizo sentir profundamente lastimado. ¿Acaso existía algo entre Lestrade y Sherlock que yo había estado ignorando?

—¿Y qué es lo estamos haciendo aquí? —dije, ansioso como estaba por romper aquel extraño momento que parecía haber surgido entre Lestrade y Sherlock y que no atinaba yo a comprender por qué me molestaba tanto.

Al girarme hacia ellos de nuevo, me di cuenta con alegría que Sherlock al fin había soltado al detective inspector. Sin embargo, la alegría me duró un mísero segundo: Sherlock me estaba atravesando con la mirada, y _eso, _en el nombre de todos los santos, no podía significar nada bueno.

—Vamos a quedarnos aquí en la bóveda a esperar que Draco Malfoy y sus dos cómplices vengan directo a nuestros brazos, mi querido doctor —respondió Sherlock regalándome una singular y divertida mirada.

Yo no pude dejar de pensar que el maldito perspicaz se había dado cuenta de _algo. _Algo que no tenía nada que ver con la Liga de los Pelirrojos, ni con Malfoy, ni con la bóveda del banco.

Le di la espalda y me apoyé contra un montón de barras de oro macizo, tan altas que me llegaban más arriba de la cintura. Tragando saliva con nerviosismo, no podía dejar de pensar en qué sería lo que Sherlock parecía haber descubierto en mi comportamiento.

Y en mi aroma.

* * *

Un rato después, Sherlock, Lestrade, un par de detectives más y yo, continuábamos en la bóveda, sólo que en ese momento estábamos en espera del arribo de los ladrones, que según Sherlock, abrirían un gran agujero por el suelo.

Completamente a oscuras y a la expectativa, el tiempo transcurría lenta y agobiantemente. Para iluminarnos en caso de necesitarlo, cada quien usaba su propio teléfono móvil, pues Sherlock nos había prohibido el uso de la fuente principal de luz de la bóveda.

—Nuestros tres invitados saldrán en cualquier momento por un agujero… justo aquí —había dicho antes, dando unas patadas en el suelo y donde, en efecto, se escuchaba hueco—. No podemos arriesgarnos a que alcancen a atisbar algún rayo de luz porque se supone que la bóveda no permanece iluminada durante la noche al menos que alguien esté adentro.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que vendrán precisamente esta noche? —había preguntado Lestrade.

—Porque es viernes. ¿Que no es lógico? Así tendrán dos días para escapar antes de que sea descubierto el robo al banco.

Sherlock aprovechó el tiempo muerto de nuestra espera a oscuras para explicarnos que el caso de la Liga de los Pelirrojos había sido ni más ni menos que un elaborado plan para quitarse al señor Weasley de encima durante unos días y así, poder cavar un túnel desde su sótano que desembocara justo en la bóveda del Bank of England.

—Muy astuto, tengo que reconocer. Y la primera mente maestra capaz de idear algo así que se me ocurrió, fue el famoso Draco Malfoy. Sospecha que fue confirmada cuando mis fuentes me chivaron que ese ladrón había sido visto reuniéndose con estos bandiduchos que el ingenuo de Weasley tiene empleados.

—Entonces, ¿Crabbe y Goyle no fueron contratados por casualidad en la tienda de Weasley? —pregunté yo desde mi escondite detrás de una pila de valiosos bonos del gobierno.

—Claro que no —respondió Sherlock con ese tono que igual dice "No seas idiota"—. Es obvio que esa contratación es parte del plan. Y ya que estamos, no me extrañaría que también las vacaciones tomadas por los otros dos hermanos de Weasley sean también obra suya.

—Sólo espero que estén con bien, pobres diablos —escuché la voz de Lestrade a lo lejos, oculto en otro punto de la bóveda.

—Lo estarán, detective, pierde cuidado —respondió Sherlock, y me di cuenta en ese momento de que su voz sonaba mucho más cerca de lo que recordaba había estado un momento antes—. Malfoy se caracteriza por ser un bandido que siempre intenta no ensuciarse las manos de sangre. Sin embargo…

—¿Qué? —quiso saber Lestrade.

—Yo les pediría que no se confíen —dijo Sherlock de repente y yo pegué un brinco en mi sitio. Lo había escuchado mucho más cerca de mí, y estaba seguro de que no era mi imaginación. De algún modo Sherlock se estaba acercando a mi posición—. Vendrán armados, sin duda alguna. Y al verse descubiertos y sin nada más que perder, puede que tiren a matar.

—Eso me lo puedo imaginar —escuché que dijo Lestrade.

—Así que… mucho cuidado, querido doctor —susurró Sherlock justo a mi lado, tan bajito que estaba seguro de que sólo yo había podido escucharlo.

Me giré hacia donde provenía su voz, y de inmediato me di cuenta de que eso había sido un error. Un error terrible.

Sherlock estaba tan cerca de mí que, al girarme hacia él, su cara y la mía habían quedado separas apenas por cualquier cantidad insignificante de centímetros. Y si lo supe no fue porque lo estuviera viendo (la oscuridad era total), sino porque pude sentir su calor sobre la piel de mi rostro. Porque pude escuchar su respiración pausada y profunda. Porque pude percibir la humedad tibia de sus exhalaciones justo sobre mi boca.

—Sherlock —murmuré en un tono que intentó ser un regaño o una exigencia, pero que me salió completamente mal. Incluso a mis oídos, la mención de su nombre por mis labios pareció ser una súplica.

Pero, ¿una súplica de qué?

—Sherlock —repetí, esta vez sonando un poco más firme y molesto, pero cuidándome de no levantar la voz para no ser escuchado por Lestrade y sus dos acompañantes—. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Sherlock no respondió durante un momento, y yo casi podía ponerme a gritar de la desesperación que sentía al tenerlo así de cerca. Así de inalcanzable.

—Sólo me aseguraba de pedirte que tengas cuidado. Son tres, y vendrán fuertemente armados —me susurró en respuesta.

El aroma de su aliento llegó hasta mí y tuve la terrible tentación de abrir la boca sólo para darme cuenta de cuál sería su sabor. De inmediato quise darme una patada por ser tan profundamente idiota.

—Sherlock, ¿olvidas que vengo de Afganistán? —mascullé—. Allá eran mucho más de tres enemigos armados los que teníamos que enfrentar, te lo puedo jurar.

Un largo silencio.

—Lo sé —dijo Sherlock con un extraño tono de voz que no pude identificar. Sonaba casi como si estuviese triste por algo—. A mi favor puedo asegurarte que si tú hubieras muerto en Afganistán, a mí no me hubiera importado en lo más mínimo, pues, después de todo, ¡no te conocía! —aseguró con esa sinceridad suya tan característica y brutal.

—Vete mucho a la mierda —murmuré, intentando concentrarme en lo mucho que lo detestaba y no en su cálida cercanía.

—Pero ahora me importa _mucho _porque… bueno, porque ahora te conozco, y tú eres la persona que parece apreciar más lo que hago, lo que soy, y que habla de mí en su blog. Nadie más lo había hecho nunca.

Quise suicidarme por lo idiota que estaba siendo. Porque eso que Sherlock me decía, me estaba haciendo estúpidamente feliz. Porque querría haber tenido la luz suficiente como para verle la cara, como para verlo a los ojos mientras él decía a su manera muy particular: "Me importas y me preocupa que te pase algo hoy y aquí".

Yo era un idiota de clase mundial. Si Afganistán no había logrado acabar conmigo, ese maldito detective consultor lo lograría con otra frase así porque yo iría derechito a colgarme de la viga de mi habitación. Porque no podía permitirme _sentir _lo que…

De pronto, unos ruidos sordos nos llegaron desde el subsuelo, y pude sentir cómo Sherlock se alejaba de mí.

—¡Ya vienen! —exclamó—. ¡Todos listos y en sus puestos!

Guardamos absoluto silencio mientras veíamos cómo se desboronaba el suelo a unos metros de nosotros. La luz entró desde el agujero cada vez más grande que, tal como lo pronosticó Sherlock, estaban cavando los tres fundadores de la estafadora Liga de los Pelirrojos.

Intentando serenarme, apunté con mi arma hacia el objetivo. El agujero en el suelo se iba ensanchando conforme los ladrones quitaban piedras y piezas del piso; la luz de sus potentes lámparas entrando en la bóveda como rayos cegadores, moviéndose erráticamente, alumbrando a chorros irregulares el interior del recinto. Durante una milésima de segundo, uno de esos rayos iluminó el rostro de Sherlock, quien se había alejado varios metros de mí.

Lo vi y él… Él me estaba viendo a mí con una intensidad que no supe cómo interpretar. Que no supe reconocer ni explicar.

Repentinamente, las siluetas de tres hombres, dos corpulentos y uno muy delgado y alto, surgieron del hoyo en el suelo. La luz principal de la bóveda, potente y clara, se encendió de pronto de la mano de uno de los detectives de Lestrade, tal como Sherlock se lo había indicado. Todos salimos de nuestro escondite a un tiempo, rodeando a los delincuentes y amagándolos. Gritos de "¡Manos en alto! ¡Bajen las armas! ¡No intenten nada!" llenando el ambiente.

Pero lamentablemente y como siempre, Sherlock había tenido razón: ese trío, y especialmente el famoso Malfoy, no iba a rendirse sin dar un poco de pelea. Nunca supe si fue por el susto del momento o porque realmente no tenía nada más que perder, pero inmediatamente después de pasada la sorpresa inicial, Malfoy arrojó la lámpara que traía en la mano al imbécil que más cerca estaba de él: Yo.

Vi que el aparato volaba directo hacia mí e, instintivamente, levanté el brazo izquierdo para cubrirme la cara. La enorme lámpara me golpeó el antebrazo con una dureza tal, que no pude evitar gemir del dolor y creer que me había fracturado algo. Apenas estaba recuperándome y preparándome para disparar, cuando, al retirar el brazo de mi campo de visión, vi a Malfoy dirigirse directo hacia mí.

—¡ALTO! —grité, levantando mi arma contra él.

Una certera patada de karateka dejó a mi mano sin mi pistola y de nuevo un dolor sordo que me hizo maldecir; maldito rubio, sí que me estaba colmando la paciencia. Acto seguido y aún sin poder analizar qué era lo que estaba fallando con mi modo de pelear, la empuñadura de una pistola se estrelló con enorme violencia contra mi sien izquierda.

El golpe me tiró hacia el suelo. El dolor, lacerante y blanco, me nubló la vista y me debilitó por completo. No pude hacer nada más que dejarme hundir en un estado de semiinconsciencia por más que quise luchar por evitarlo, y me vi a mí mismo caer cuan largo era, sin arma y vuelto un completo inútil. Memorias de mí mismo perdiéndome de ese idéntico modo en el suelo arenoso de un país extranjero y hostil.

Quería levantarme y pelear a puño limpio, quería aguzar el oído para darme cuenta cómo estaba yéndoles a los demás, descubrir si Sherlock y Lestrade ya habrían inmovilizado a los otros bandidos… quería hacer tantas cosas y lo único que pude hacer fue preguntarme si yo era el único pelele haciendo el ridículo ahí.

Cuando sentí contra la frente el helado cañón de la misma pistola que me había aporreado un momento antes, me di cuenta que era el idiota más grande del mundo y que estaba irremediablemente perdido.

Quise abrir los ojos para al menos ver a los de mi asesino, pero ni siquiera eso pude hacer.

—¡JOHN! ¡NO!

La voz de Sherlock atravesó la nubosidad que invadía mi cerebro y pensé –_oh, grandísimo idiota de mí_-, pensé que eso era lo mejor que podía escuchar justo antes de morir.

Una detonación explotó en mis oídos y cuando pensé que sería yo el muerto, me percaté de que no era así y de que la pistola que me amenazaba ya no estaba sobre mí. Y luego, una segunda detonación invadió el recinto, retumbando en las paredes de la millonaria bóveda de aquel banco.

—¡Sherlock! —gritó Lestrade.

Y eso, fue lo último que oí.

**

* * *

**

_Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta, este fic no termina aquí. Síp, creo que serán tres capítulos en vez de dos, o quien sabe, tal vez cuatro. O cinco, jaja! Mejor dejaré de intentar pronosticar y que haya hermoso slash detective/médico por el tiempo que a él se le antoje, verdad? ^^_

_Gracias por leer y comentar!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3  
**

Lo siguiente que escuché fue una voz apagada que yo conocía muy bien y que, sin embargo, se oía tan lejos de mí que tuve que pelear por concentrarme en oírla y en tratar de recordar a quién pertenecía. Por alguna extraña razón los pensamientos parecían huir de mi cerebro y me hacían sentir como un cazador de mariposas con la red rota: cuando creía que estaba a punto de atrapar una idea o un recuerdo, éstos simplemente se deslizaban como escapando por un agujero. Intenté pensar, intenté abrir los ojos, intenté moverme… pero no podía hacer nada. Al cabo de un rato llegué a una conclusión que me desconcertó y me tranquilizó a partes iguales: eso que estaba oyendo era la voz de una mujer.

¿Sería la señora Hudson que por algún motivo se había colado a mi cuarto a despertarme? Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué yo no podía recordar ni siquiera cómo y a qué hora me había acostado la noche anterior?

Sin rendirme y peleando contra aquella bruma que parecía inundar mi cerebro, continué ordenándoles a mis músculos que se movieran, demasiado desesperado como para claudicar. Al fin mi cuerpo pareció responder, y podía escucharme a mí mismo emitiendo gemidos y gruñidos de impotencia. Entonces –aparentemente envalentonada por mi lucha por despertar-, la mujer que yo escuchaba hablar pero a quien no le comprendía palabra alguna, comenzó a llamarme con algo que sí pude entender demasiado bien: mi propio nombre.

—¡John! ¡John! ¡JOHN HAMISH WATSON! —bramó la mujer justo a mi lado—. ¡Deja de hacer el remolón y despierta de una puta vez!

Yo gruñí de nuevo al reconocer aquella _melodiosa _voz y aquel florido lenguaje. Había una sola _dama_ en todo el mundo que me llamaba por mis dos nombres de pila y que se expresaba con aquella elocuencia. Era la hermana mayor que casi nunca veía: mi querida Harry Watson.

Luchando con todas mis fuerzas para abrir los párpados (¿Por qué me costaba tanto trabajo despertar y por qué, en nombre de todo lo sagrado, estaba Harry en mi habitación de Baker Street?), al fin conseguí echar un vistazo a mi alrededor y lo primero que pensé fue_ "Joder... ¡Blanco!"_

—Oh, por Dios —gimoteé, dándome cuenta de que tenía la boca terriblemente seca, de que la cabeza me dolía tanto que parecía que me la habían partido en dos y de que estaba en un sitio que parecía haber sido lavado completamente con blanqueador.

Y supe que _ése _no era mi cuarto.

—John, ¿cómo te sientes, amigo? —preguntó en tono preocupado otra voz que también me resultó bastante conocida.

Giré la cabeza (no sin sentir que se me caía a pedazos) hacía donde había provenido esa última voz. Era mi amigo Bill Murray, el enfermero que me había salvado la vida en Afganistán. Yo tenía la visión un tanto borrosa en ese momento, pero jamás podría no reconocer al viejo camarada que estuvo a mi lado en aquella tierra olvidada por la mano de Dios. Pero el verlo a él ahí a mi lado, con su cuerpo esbelto, su cabello negro y su mirada preocupada, me hacía pensar en alguien más que no podía concretar.

Mientras trataba de digerir aquella extraña información recibida por mis sentidos, sentí que estaba volviéndome loco con todas las preguntas que ya bullían en mi mente. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí?

—¿Bill? —dije roncamente—. ¿Qué… qué…?

—Oye, oye, tranquilo —dijo Harry, poniéndome una mano sobre el pecho, su figura de formas generosas y su cabellera rubia y rizada inclinándose sobre mí—. No te alebrestes o los médicos nos sacarán a patadas de aquí.

Harry, mi hermana lesbiana con la que realmente nunca me había llevado muy bien, movió su mano sobre mí, acariciándome torpe y nerviosamente, mostrando una ternura bastante inusitada en ella.

Algo dentro de mí me dijo que si ella estaba _así _de preocupada, era porque yo en verdad tenía que estar en serio riesgo de salud.

—¿Voy a morirme? —les pregunté a los dos, dándome cuenta de que ese lugar tan resplandeciente y blanco (y que apestaba a desinfectante) no podría ser otra cosa que un cuarto de hospital.

La mano de Harry se retiró de mí.

—¡Claro que no vas a morirte, John, no seas idiota! —dijo ella, fingiendo una risa—. Eres un hueso demasiado duro de roer, ¿no? Héroe de guerra y todas esas monsergas de las que tanto te enorgulleces siempre.

Sin estar muy seguro de creerle o no, miré a mi alrededor para cerciorarme si había alguien más en el cuarto. Algo en el fondo de mí _esperaba ver a otra persona _ahí, pero sólo estaban ellos dos y nadie más. Sintiéndome algo decepcionado de eso, observé que junto a mi cama había otra vacía, y a la derecha, una gran ventana que daba hacia la calle y por la cual ya entraba con timidez la luz grisácea y gélida tan típica del amanecer londinense.

Ya era de mañana. Pero, ¿de cuál mañana? ¿Qué había pasado para que yo terminara ahí?

—Sufriste de una conmoción cerebral leve —comenzó a explicarme Bill en un tono que intentaba sonar tranquilizador y que me hizo mirarlo a él en vez de a la ventana—. Aunque he de confesarte que ya nos tenía bastante preocupados el que no despertaras —dijo mi amigo. Señaló hacia mi hermana con un movimiento de cejas y continuó—: Cuando los médicos nos dijeron que si no despertabas antes del mediodía era porque tal vez tenías un daño permanente, Harry no dejó de gritarte, empeñada como estaba en que recuperaras el conocimiento. Gracias a Dios que lo logró.

Él y Harry se rieron nerviosamente y yo hice todo lo que estuvo de mi parte para lograr esbozar aunque fuera una débil sonrisa. Pero sólo pude mirarlos sin decir palabra, tratando de procesar aquello, intentando recordar cómo era que había parado en el hospital con una conmoción cerebral. ¡Con razón me dolía tanto la maldita cabeza! Pero, ¿qué había pasado?… cerré los ojos, buscando en mis memorias. Recordé el caso del pelirrojo que nos había llevado hasta la bóveda de un banco… Un agujero en el suelo y varios bandidos saliendo de él.

Oh, Dios mío, ahora podía verlo… ¡Uno de ellos se lanzó sobre mí y me golpeó! Y luego, ¡disparos!

_¡Sherlock!_

Abrí los ojos de repente, percatándome por primera vez de que _era Sherlock el que faltaba ahí._

Hice el amago de querer levantarme, pero al tratar de apoyar los codos sobre la cama descubrí que no podía mover el brazo izquierdo.

—¿Qué… qué diab-diablos? —balbuceé, mirando hacia abajo y viendo mi brazo envuelto en vendas e inmovilizado contra mi pecho.

—¡Hey, tranquilo! —exclamó Bill, dando un paso hacia mi cama y obligándome a quedarme recostado. Me empujó con suavidad hasta que me rendí y dejé de tratar de incorporarme—. Tienes una contractura muscular en el antebrazo. Nada grave, pero debes dejarlo quieto por algunos días. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Frustrado, me dejé caer sobre la almohada y lo miré con enojo. Las imágenes de lo ocurrido en la bóveda del banco habían llegado hasta mí tan frescas como si acabara de mirar una película, y estaba realmente furioso conmigo mismo por haber permitido que aquel delincuente me sometiera a semejante paliza.

—Era karateka —dije sin mucha convicción y casi como tratando de justificarme yo mismo ante mis propios oídos.

Harry resopló.

—Sí, podemos decirles a los médicos que no tiene daño cerebral —le dijo mi hermana a Bill—. Es el mismo John de siempre: terco, necio, de pocas pulgas y que no sabe aceptar un error.

Bill apretó los labios como si intentara sofocar una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, John. Se nota que sabía artes marciales, porque el tío te ha dejado…

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —lo interrumpí, desesperado como me encontraba por saber de Sherlock—. Recuerdo que hubo disparos, y si ninguno me dio a mí, ¿entonces…?

Volví a mirar alrededor. Sherlock no estaba. Sherlock _no estaba. _Pero eso no significaba que estuviera muerto, ¿o sí? Digo, siendo el sociópata que era, no podía esperar yo que el hombre estuviera allí velando mi lecho de hombre caído en cumplimiento de su deber. Él no era así, no era el tipo de hombres que hacían cosas de esa índole. No lo veía yo como los que visitan a un enfermo sólo para cubrir un compromiso social, porque él… porque para él no existía tal cosa llamada "compromiso social".

No, yo me negaba a aceptar que le hubiera pasado algo. Prefería mil veces que me hubiese abandonado ahí y saber que se había largado a viajar por el mundo antes de pensar que él estuviese… Dios, mi mente se resistía a siquiera _pensar _en la palabra.

—¿No lo recuerdas? —preguntó Harry y yo negué con la cabeza, arrepintiéndome de inmediato. ¡Cómo me dolía, la cabrona!

Harry y Bill intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto.

—Supongo que perdió el conocimiento al mismo tiempo que sucedía el tiroteo —le dijo Bill a Harry, ignorándome como si yo no estuviese ahí.

—Mmmajá —respondió Harry—. ¿Y crees que es conveniente que seamos nosotros quienes le digamos?

—¡Harry! —grité lo más fuerte que pude (y que no fue muy alto, debo agregar con todo y vergüenza), el pánico comenzando a invadirme, la ausencia de mi amigo volviéndose terrible y sospechosa, la desgracia más insoportable de todas cerniéndose sobre mí—, ¿qué diablos pasó? Díganme por favor —les supliqué, casi histérico y muerto del miedo.

Harry me miró como si de pronto recordara que yo estaba ahí. Abrió mucho la boca, pero en ese preciso momento entró uno de los médicos de Barts acompañado de varios estudiantes y un par de enfermeras, las cuales, de inmediato comenzaron a trabajar sobre mí, midiéndome la presión y tomándome la temperatura. Se colocaron todos ellos alrededor de mi pequeña cama blanca, obligando a Bill y a Harry a recorrerse y a esperar de pie junto a la ventana.

—Doctor Watson —habló el hombre vestido con bata blanca mientras miraba la hoja de mi reporte médico—. Qué bueno que finalmente ha decidido despertar. Mire que ya nos tenía muy preocupados a todos —dijo rápidamente y con ese tono de indiferencia usado por los médicos, tono que te dice que sentían cualquier cosa menos preocupación—. Señores —dijo, dirigiéndose a su cuerpo de residentes—, les presento al doctor John H. Watson, antiguo estudiante de Barts, médico del ejército y héroe de guerra, y por lo tanto, merecedor con creces de nuestro trato preferencial. Veamos qué tenemos aquí… —volvió a mirar su hoja y leyó—: Conmoción cerebral menor causada por un traumatismo craneoencefálico cerrado y varias contusiones de diversa índole, sin mayores complicaciones excepto la pérdida del conocimiento durante… —miró su reloj—, cuatro horas, aproximadamente. La lesión en el brazo… bueno, es una simple contractura debido a un fuerte golpe con un objeto contundente. Necesitará varios días de inmovilidad y medicamento para desinflamar el músculo lastimado. ¡Jones! —exclamó de pronto en voz muy alta, haciendo que todos los presentes pegáramos un brinco—. Dígame qué procede ahora con el doctor Watson.

Uno de los estudiantes de medicina dio un paso al frente y comenzó a recitarme una serie de preguntas que apenas sí me daba tiempo de responder antes de comenzar la siguiente.

—¿Ha sufrido alteraciones en el nivel de conciencia? ¿Se siente confundido? ¿Ausente? ¿Puede pensar con claridad? ¿Recuerda los hechos ocurridos inmediatamente antes de su golpe? ¿Tiene conocimiento de dónde se encuentra en este momento? ¿Recuerda quién es usted, en dónde vive y a qué se dedica? ¿Reconoce a las personas que han venido a visitarlo? ¿Sufre de cefalea? ¿De debilidad muscular en uno o en ambos lados de su cuerpo? ¿Siente náuseas? ¿Ve luces centelleantes ante sus ojos? ¿Ha vomitado? ¿Tiene ganas de vomitar en este momento? ¿Quiere que la enfermera le pase una bacinica?

—Sí, no, no, sí, sí —respondía yo lo más rápido que podía, comenzando a desesperarme por un diagnóstico que no llegaba pero que yo ya conocía de antemano. Dios mío, ¿es qué esa gente había olvidado que yo también era un médico?— ¡NO! —grité ante su pregunta final. El pasante de medicina se quedó mirándome con indignación, y yo aproveché su silencio para girarme hacia Harry y Bill—. Por favor, ¿podrían decirme qué ha ocurrido con Sh…?

—¡Smith! —volvió a gritar el médico en jefe—. Dicte usted las indicaciones a seguir.

Otro de los estudiantes dio un paso al frente, sin mirarme a la cara y lleno de esa arrogancia que caracteriza a los residentes y que, Dios me ayude, seguramente también yo poseí alguna vez. El orgulloso muchacho tomó las anotaciones que una enfermera le pasó y comenzó.

—Frecuencia cardiaca y demás signos vitales, todo dentro de los parámetros normales. —Se acercó y me revisó los ojos con una pequeña lamparita. Me pidió que le recitara mi nombre y mi dirección, la cual, yo, resignadamente, le proporcioné (entre más rápido les diera lo que me pedía, más rápido podría enterarme de lo que ansiaba saber). Me pasó un bolígrafo por los ojos y me pidió que lo siguiera con la mirada. Pero yo ya no estaba para estupideces.

—¡Estoy bien, con un demonio! —les grité, dándole un manotazo al residente y haciendo que su bolígrafo volara un par de metros de ahí. ¿Es que no entendían que yo tenía cosas más importantes de las cuáles enterarme?—. ¡Yo también soy médico! ¿Lo recuerdan? ¡SÉ QUE ESTOY BIEN! ¿Ven, ven? Puedo hablar con coherencia y pensar con claridad, no veo borroso ni estoy delirando. ¡Estoy bien, CON UNA MIERDA!

—¡JOHN WATSON! —ladró Harry, usando esa voz de "soy tu hermana mayor y te jodes" que yo odiaba tanto. Me giré a verla con furia—. ¡Deja que los hombres hagan su trabajo!

"Los hombres" ignoraron mi indignación y el joven residente continuó revisándome. Cuando finalmente pareció estar satisfecho con los resultados, dijo:

—El paciente no presenta indicios de una lesión cerebral mayor, sin embargo, deberá permanecer veinticuatro horas en observación y se le practicará una resonancia magnética para asegurar la ausencia de daño permanente o…

Levanté la mano del brazo que tenía sano y me cubrí los ojos con ella. La cabeza me estaba explotando del dolor.

—Doctor —jadeé—, en vez de todas estas tonterías, ¿podría mejor darme algo para…?

—La enfermera se encargará de eso. Bien, señores, eso fue todo nuestro trabajo aquí. Volveremos mañana en la mañana para firmar su alta si es que todo evoluciona de manera correcta. ¡Buenos días, doctor Watson!

Con eso, la panda de arrogantes salió de mi cuarto, quedándose atrás el par de enfermeras. Una de ellas me proporcionó un par de pastillas que ingerí con ansiedad. El mísero medio vaso de agua que me pasó para poder tragármelas me supo a verdadera gloria, y no fue hasta ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba muriendo de sed.

—La hora de visita terminará en treinta minutos —les dijo la otra enfermera a Harry y a Bill—. La resonancia le será tomada al paciente dentro de un rato. Pueden regresar en la tarde a partir de las cuatro, si así lo desean.

Terminando de decir eso, las dos mujeres vestidas con un tono pastel que para nada concordaba con su agrio carácter, salieron del cuarto sin despedirse. Harry suspiró profundamente y Bill sólo se frotó la cara como solía hacerlo cuando estaba cansado y nervioso (¡cuántas veces no lo vi haciéndolo en el campo de batalla!). Me imaginé que ambos estarían ahí desde hacía horas esperando por mi recuperación, y eso, sumado a la incertidumbre generada por mi causa, eran los motivos por los que se veían tan agotados.

Podría haberles dicho que se fueran a casa. Podría haberles pedido una disculpa por hacerles pasar ese mal rato, pero la verdad era que en mi mente tenía una sola idea fija que no me dejaba espacio para analizar nada más. Una sola pregunta que deseaba hacerles. Una duda que me moría por resolver al mismo tiempo que la temía como la muerte misma. Porque si la respuesta confirmaba mis más terribles sospechas; si resultaba que _él _no lo había logrado, que había… yo…

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio durante un par de minutos. Yo estaba realmente aterrorizado por tener que preguntar; tanto que comencé a hiperventilar y a sudar cuantiosamente. Finalmente, Bill pareció apiadarse de mí y habló, rompiendo aquel espantoso mutismo en el que nos habíamos sumido.

—Oye, John, ¿no quieres saber cómo está tu amigo, el señor Holmes?

Yo lo miré y sentí que el alma me volvía al cuerpo.

—¿No… no está muerto? —pregunté, soltando un jadeo.

—¿Muerto? ¿Holmes? —me preguntó Bill a su vez, mirándome con extrañeza—. Oh, no, para nada. La bala le atravesó el muslo limpiamente, sin tocarle ningún hueso ni ninguna arteria importante. Tuvo mucha suerte… Escuché que los médicos decían que pasó rozándole la femoral.

—¿La bala? —susurré atónito y sintiéndome tremendamente angustiado—. ¿Le… _le dispararon_?

—¿No lo sabías? —me preguntó Bill—. Creíamos que lo habías visto. ¿No estabas ahí cuando ocurrió?

Negué con un leve gesto. El dolor que sentía había comenzado a amainar, gracias al cielo.

—Creo que… me desmayé cuando me golpearon la cabeza, y eso fue antes de que ocurriera lo que dices, supongo. Tengo la impresión de haber escuchado un par de disparos cuando ya estaba medio inconsciente, pero no me di cuenta de quién o quiénes dispararon. ¿Alguien más resultó con heridas?

—No lo sabemos, John —me dijo Bill—. Es verdad. De lo único que estamos enterados es que a ti te golpearon en la cabeza y que Holmes recibió un disparo. Y lo sabemos porque eso es lo que nos han dicho los doctores de aquí.

Asentí, tragando trabajosamente y sin saber qué más decir. El alivio que sentía ante la noticia de que Sherlock estaba con vida era tan inmenso que el asunto de la bala me pareció sólo un mal menor y sin importancia. Porque estaba bien y se iba a recuperar, yo sabía por experiencia propia que esas heridas no dejan secuelas graves y que pronto volvería a sus andanzas y correrías y… y que yo lo ayudaría como él me había ayudado alguna vez a mí.

Un recuerdo de mí mismo corriendo junto con Sherlock por las transitadas calles de Londres, sorteando lo mismo autos como personas y dejando mi bastón atrás, me hizo sonreír. Y al mismo tiempo que sonreía ante ese recuerdo me parecía haber vivido ese momento hacía años y no un par de meses atrás con en realidad había ocurrido.

—Entonces no tienen idea de qué fue lo que pasó dentro de la bóveda —afirmé, mirándolos a los dos.

Harry fue quien me respondió.

—No, para nada. Los de Scotland Yard no han tenido ni un momento para hablar con nosotros. A mí sólo me llamaron por teléfono para avisarme que estabas aquí con un tremendo golpe en el cráneo, producto de una refriega con una banda de asaltabancos. Me alteré tanto que no podía conducir, así que le pedí a Bill que me trajera. No sabíamos si… quedarías en coma o algo… peor —Harry fue bajando la voz hasta enmudecer y sentí una renovada oleada de cariño por esa mujer que había sido mi tortura desde que tenía uso de razón pero que, al mismo tiempo, parecía amarme con todo su corazón.

—Yo le dije a Harry que no había de qué preocuparse, que por lo general esos golpes no son tan graves —dijo Bill en tono ligero como tratando de romper el doloroso momento—. Por cierto, mi esposa te manda saludos, John —agregó con calidez—. Espera que te recuperes pronto y me pidió que te dijera que ya dejes de ponerte en peligro, que quiere conocerte y que para eso necesitas conservarte vivo.

Meneé la cabeza en un gesto negativo, preguntándome realmente cómo habría hecho Bill para reponerse tan rápido a las secuelas de la guerra. Cómo habría logrado rehacer su vida tan eficientemente, casándose apenas al volver y disfrutando de la aburrida cotidianidad de la que yo tanto había renegado.

—Viviendo con Sherlock, me temo que es un tanto imposible mantenerse lejos del peligro —dije casi como para mí mismo y sonriendo con nostalgia antes de poder evitarlo—. No es que me moleste, la verdad. Sólo… sólo lamento mucho haberlos preocupado a ustedes dos, chicos.

Bill y Harry volvieron a intercambiar una mirada. Finalmente, Harry se dirigió a mí.

—Bueno, supongo que es hora de irnos. ¿Quieres que le avise a tu amiga que estás en el hospital para que pase a visitarte en la tarde?

—¿Cuál amiga? —le pregunté yo sin entender a quién se refería.

—Esta chica que mencionas en tu blog y que todavía no me has presentado… ¿cómo era que se llamaba, Bill? —le preguntó Harry a nuestro amigo.

—Sarah —respondió él sofocando una risita—. Sarah Sawyer. Pero, entonces, ¿es verdad que estás saliendo con esa chica, John?... ¿Qué no eras gay?

Sintiendo que la indignación me rescataba del incómodo momento sentimental que acababa de sufrir por culpa de esos dos, miré a Bill con todo el enojo que fui capaz.

—Me niego a dignar a esa pregunta estúpida con una respuesta decente —gruñí.

Harry se rió con ganas ante mi cara malhumorada. Como siempre lo había hecho, debo añadir.

—Oh, por favor, hermanito —exclamó—. No tienes que fingir ante nosotros. Sabemos muy bien lo que existe entre el Flaco y tú, no te sirve de nada negarlo. Bill y yo somos las personas que más nos alegraremos cuando al fin decidas salir del armario.

Enrojecí hasta la punta de los cabellos.

—¡Sólo porque tú seas lesbiana no significa que yo también tenga que ser gay! —exclamé con toda la fuerza de mi exasperación.

Harry se rió todavía más.

—¡Lo sé, idiota! Pero, vamos, _por favor… _No puedes negar que _te faltan _palabras halagadoras para describir todas las maravillas que Sherlock Holmes hace y deshace en esas entradas que escribes en tu blog y en las que hablas de él y sólo de él. ¿Tengo que decirte que cuando lo leo, la pantalla de mi computador escurre miel? —Bill y ella se rieron y yo sentí que en cualquier momento ardería en combustión espontánea—. El amor que le profesas a ese Flaco endiablado se nota, _se siente… _se lee en cada una de tus frases. ¡Si Bill y yo lo hemos descubierto tan sólo con leer tu romántico blog, no quiero imaginar _todo _lo que pasará entre ustedes dos viviendo ahí solitos en Baker Street!

—Entre Sherlock y yo no hay nada de nada —espeté, mordiéndome la amargura que sentía por tener que confesar eso precisamente, e ignorando la voz de mi conciencia que me gritaba "No porque tú no quieras"—. Sólo somos compañeros de apartamento, dos solteros que se juntaron para compartir una renta y nada más. De hecho muchas veces dudo que él me considere a mí lo que nosotros, la gente normal, conocemos como "amigo". Y te lo repito, Harriet, grábatelo bien en tu cabeza de chorlito: Yo-no-soy-gay.

—¡No me llames Harriet! —chilló ella—. ¡Y claro que eres gay! ¡Lo eres si estás enamorado de un hombre, y, querido hermanito, puedo _oler _ese amordesde mi casa!

—¡Qué amor ni qué ocho cuartos! ¡Yo no soy gay! —insistí yo levantando más la voz.

—Oye, Harry —nos interrumpió Bill—. Tal vez John dice la verdad y resulta que no es gay…

—Gracias, Bill, al fin alguien con un poco de sentido co…

—… de hecho, yo creo que bisexual sería el término más correcto para emplearlo en él dado que también le gustan las mujeres.

—¿Qué? Pe-pero, Bill, les digo que…

—Sinceramente, Bill —gimió Harry exasperadamente—, que John sea bisexual o marica me importa un soberano cacahuate. Lo importante aquí es que sea honesto con él mismo y que acepte que si está en ese apartamento aguantando a ese Flaco demente, ES porque lo ama con locura.

—¡QUÉ! —grité—. ¡Harriet, deja de decir tonterías! ¡Claro que no lo amo, ni con locura ni con cordura ni con nada de nada!

—Y yo le he dicho hasta el cansancio que mejor se dedique a la pesca o a otro pasatiempo inofensivo —dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta—. Ser el amante del Fenómeno ése no le va a traer nada bueno. Yo se lo advertí.

—Donovan, contrólese o se irá de aquí.

Harry, Bill y yo giramos la cabeza hacia los recién llegados. Lestrade y Donovan entraron a mi cuarto, muy frescos y sonrientes los dos, malditos desgraciados. Claro, como no eran ellos los que estaban en la cama de un hospital recuperándose de un disparo o de una golpiza, y en cambio, yo estaba seguro de que andaban como pavos reales presumiéndose como los héroes que habían evitado el robo cuantioso a uno de los bancos más importantes de Londres, llevándose –como siempre- todas las glorias que en realidad le correspondían al indiferente Sherlock Holmes.

Lestrade, seguido muy de cerca por una burlesca Donovan, llegó ante los pies de mi cama. Saludó a Harry y a Bill con un asentimiento de cabeza y luego, concentró toda su atención en mí.

—John, me alegro tanto de que haya despertado. Realmente estaba comenzando a preocuparme por usted, ¿sabe? Creí que después de haber sido soldado al servicio de su Majestad, tendría un poco más de experiencia en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Donovan arqueó las cejas en un gesto socarrón y yo solté un resoplido de impaciencia. Desde que Sherlock lo había cuasi-abrazado la noche anterior, el tipo me resultaba cada vez menos simpático.

—Estoy bien, gracias por su preocupación —resoplé con desgana—. Le aseguro que a pesar de lo terrible que me veo hoy, las he pasado peores.

—Lo puedo imaginar perfectamente —dijo Lestrade con gesto comprensivo—. Usted y Sherlock fueron los héroes de la noche, pues no conformes con descubrir el plan de la banda de la Liga de los Pelirrojos, arriesgaron su propia vida para detenerlos y frustrar el robo. Creo que le alegrará un poco el saber que el director del banco está exultante y me ha prometido una generosa recompensa para ustedes dos.

A un lado mío, Harry dio un brinquito y aplaudió discretamente mientras murmuraba entre dientes: "¡Ahora sí podrán irse de Luna de Miel a París, los tortolitos!".

Yo sólo pude mirarla con toda la furia que fui capaz, enrojeciendo de nuevo y rezando para que nadie de los presentes hubiera escuchado sus necedades. Pero por las caras de diversión que pusieron Lestrade y Donovan, más la de desconcierto de Bill, supe que mis ruegos eran totalmente en vano.

—¿Pueden irse todos mucho a la mierda, y YA? —les pedí, temiendo que si no se iban pronto, entonces sería yo quien se levantaría de esa cama, conmoción cerebral o no, y se largaría mucho a freír espárragos a su apartamento de Baker Street.

Toda esa panda de infelices se rió de mí antes de comenzar a despedirse.

—De todas formas también tengo que visitar a Sherlock —añadió Lestrade mientras me tendía su mano. Y antes de que yo pudiera contenerme, una ráfaga de rabia me atravesó la mente. ¿Por qué podía _él _ir a visitar a Sherlock y yo no? Y a todo esto, ¿dónde demonios estaba ese maldito imprudente que se dejaba alcanzar por las balas cuando siempre presumía de ser el mejor y el más inteligente?— ¿Necesita que le diga algo de su parte? —me preguntó Lestrade, sonriendo con tremenda amplitud y ampliando de igual manera mis ganas de estrangularlo.

—No, gracias —mascullé entre dientes—. Ya le diré yo mismo algo cuando lo vea.

Lestrade arqueó las cejas en un evidente gesto de desconcierto.

—Oh, así que, ¿ni siquiera le dirá "Gracias"?

—¿Gracias? —repetí—. ¿Y de qué tendría yo que darle las gracias? ¿De que me hayan casi matado a golpes por andar haciéndole caso y metiéndome en donde no nos llaman?

Lestrade me miró con esos profundos ojos oscuros de él antes de responder.

—Sherlock le salvó la vida anoche, ¿no lo sabía?

—¿Qué? —pregunté yo con voz estrangulada.

—La madrugada de hoy, mientras usted, doctor Watson, era atacado por Draco Malfoy, los demás integrantes de la redada nos debatíamos contra Crabbe y Goyle, quienes, al igual que su jefe, presentaron una férrea resistencia al arresto. Ya desprovisto de su arma, Crabbe resultó un adversario fortísimo y duro de someter, tanto, que entre tres no podíamos tomarle las manos para colocarle las esposas. Eso obligó a Sherlock a ser el único en enfrentar a Goyle. En un momento dado, los dos, Sherlock y Goyle, quedaron frente a frente, apuntándose con sus armas, esperando por un paso en falso del otro para poder librarse. Fue en ese momento cuando Malfoy lo golpeó a usted tan duro en la cabeza que el crujido resonó por la bóveda como si le hubiesen quebrado el cráneo (yo creí que lo había matado en ese instante, he de confesar), y luego, todos observamos cómo Malfoy le apuntaba directo a la frente con su arma, aparentemente muy dispuesto a rematarlo.

Lestrade hizo una pausa para aspirar profundamente. Yo no tenía ojos más que para él, sin embargo, podía percibir cómo a mi alrededor, tanto mi hermana, como Bill y la misma sargento Donovan, estaban que no perdían detalle del asombroso relato de los hechos.

—Sherlock gritó algo —continuó Lestrade—. Yo y mis muchachos estábamos con las manos ocupadas sometiendo al mastodonte de Crabbe como para haberlo salvado, John. Pero Sherlock, aun con la pistola de Goyle apuntándole a él… aun con eso y jugándose su propia vida, giró el cuerpo hacia ustedes, le disparó a Malfoy justo a tiempo para evitar que él apretara el gatillo, y… fue entonces cuando Goyle le disparó.

El detective inspector se calló y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo para enjugarse el sudor de la frente. Yo y los demás estábamos realmente mudos del asombro.

—Creo que… —continuó Lestrade en voz baja—. Creo que yo grité algo, distrayendo a Goyle por un instante. Tiempo suficiente para aprestar mi arma y descargarla contra él. Pero Sherlock ya había sido herido. Afortunadamente, no de manera mortal.

—Usted… —lo interrumpió Donovan, quien aparentemente tampoco había estado enterada de lo acontecido en la bóveda del Bank of England—… ¿usted está afirmando que el Fenómeno permitió que lo balearan con tal de salvar al doctor?

Lestrade la miró.

—Exactamente eso fue lo que vi. Sherlock _tenía _que saber que Goyle le dispararía apenas dejara él mismo de encañonarlo. Y aun así lo hizo. Lo permitió. Se permitió a él mismo convertirse en un blanco fácil para Goyle con tal de dispararle a Malfoy.

—Por cierto y en caso de que se lo estén preguntando, Malfoy y Goyle están ambos tendidos aquí mismo, pero en la morgue del sótano —nos comunicó Donovan con tono alegre—. Holmes será todo lo rarito que ustedes quieran, pero tiene una puntería endiablada, eso sí. Donde pone el ojo…

Si yo no hubiera sido médico y a sabiendas de que eso era imposible, habría jurado que la sangre me había abandonado el cuerpo por completo. Simplemente, me sentía tan helado que bien podría haber pasado por muerto. ¿De verdad Sherlock había hecho eso por mí?

Como nadie decía nada, la sargento Donovan se giró hacia mí con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y agregó:

—Creo, doctor, que tengo que cambiar de parecer con respecto a lo que he estado diciéndole desde que sé que está con Holmes. Tengo la impresión de que usted es la música precisa que la bestia necesitaba para ser domada.

—¡Donovan! —la riñó Lestrade—. No seas impertinente.

—Oh, por favor, inspector —dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de mi cuarto—. Vayamos enseguida a ver al Engendro. Me muero por burlarme de él ahora que sé cuál es su talón de Aquiles.

Diciendo eso, la perversa mujer salió riéndose maquiavélicamente y, tras despedirse rápidamente de nosotros, Lestrade la siguió.

Bill, Harry y yo nos quedamos en mortal silencio durante tanto tiempo que perdí la cuenta de los minutos. Yo, sencillamente, no lo podía creer y menos podía articular palabra. En eso, una de las enfermeras de antes llegó y asomó su fea cara desde el otro lado de la puerta, rompiendo con ello aquel momento de perplejidad total.

—El tiempo de visita ha terminado —avisó y volvió a desaparecer.

Bill caminó hacia la cama y me brindó un caluroso y afectivo apretón de manos.

—Que te recuperes pronto, compañero. En cuanto tenga una tarde libre, pasaré a visitarte a tu apartamento en Baker Street. Digo, si es que a tu querido Sherlock no le molesta —agregó, cerrándome un ojo.

Yo cerré los ojos con fastidio.

—Bill, en contra de todo lo que puedas suponer e imaginar, yo puedo jurarte que entre Sherlock y yo no existe nada más que…

—Oye, mula, ya cállate —me interrumpió Harry con voz cariñosa. Se acercó hasta mí y, para mi enorme sorpresa, me dio un beso en la frente—. No sé si dices la verdad o eres tan caradura como para jurar semejante cosa cuando las evidencias demuestran todo lo contrario, pero yo sólo quiero que sepas que sea lo que sea que exista entre tú y este Flaco… la verdad es que te ha sentado a las mil maravillas.

Yo la miré con incredulidad.

—Claro, porque estar tendido en una cama de hospital con la cabeza destrozada es tu visión idílica de algo que "me sienta a las mil maravillas", ¿no? —le espeté con ironía.

Ella se rió con esa carcajada franca y gentil que pocas veces le había escuchado soltar. Generalmente sólo se reía para burlarse de mí, así que no eran muchas las ocasiones en que el motivo de su diversión parecía ser algo bueno para su pobre hermano menor.

—Yo soy de la filosofía de que en esta vida, más vale vivir poco pero plenamente, que largo pero aburrido y carente de sentido. Así que tienes mi bendición para salir del armario y ser muy feliz con tu señor Sherlock Holmes aunque la felicidad les dure menos que un chupito y los dos terminen bien muertos cualquier día de éstos.

—¡Harry!

—¿Qué? ¡Reconócelo, John! ¡Eres un soldado! Para darle sentido a tu vida necesitas estar en lucha constante. Y por lo que veo, o es la guerra, o es Sherlock Holmes. Y querido hermanito, si la segunda opción es la que contiene sexo candente y no la primera, creo que no hay mucho qué pensar, ¿no crees?

Bill enrojeció ante la mención de la palabra "sexo" y muy discretamente se escabulló de la habitación. Yo, al ver que se había retirado, bajé la voz y le dije a Harry:

—Hermana, en serio… te lo juro por nuestros padres. Entre Sherlock y yo no hay nada más que amistad. Él… mira, aunque yo… —Harry me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y yo creí que moriría de la vergüenza—. Él no querría, ¿sabes? Una vez me dijo que para una mente como la suya, cualquier sentimentalismo es una pérdida de tiempo. Una distracción que no puede permitirse —finalicé.

Harry me miró con sorpresa durante largos segundos, casi tan admirada como yo mismo ante mi repentina confesión.

—Bueno, John… creo firmemente que, dados los hechos sucedidos durante la madrugada, ya es demasiado tarde para que el señor Sherlock Holmes pueda evitar que el amor se convierta en una distracción. Y sobre el hecho de que lo considere una pérdida de tiempo… —se acercó a mí y me susurró en la oreja—: hazle la mejor mamada de su vida y que luego venga y me diga si lo sigue considerando como tiempo perdido.

—¡Harry! —grité mientras alejaba mi cabeza de la de ella.

Mi hermana me dedicó su sonrisa más traviesa y, cerrándome un ojo, salió de mi habitación, dejándome a merced de los más apabullantes pensamientos que había tenido en mí en mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

Ese día pasó lento como pocos, recordándome de golpe aquellas tardes vacías y carentes de fin que había soportado después de la guerra y que habían terminado justo cuando había conocido a Sherlock. Descubriendo así, tal como me lo había dicho Harry, que mi alma guerrera ansiaba una vida similar a un permanente campo de batalla, llena de retos, peligros y malos tratos. Y sin duda alguna, todo eso era algo que fácilmente se podía encontrar si vivías bajo el mismo techo que el detective Holmes.

Pero, como fuera, Sherlock y yo ya teníamos un tipo de relación que a ambos nos funcionaba bastante bien, y él había sido muy claro conmigo al decirme que jamás tendría una pareja romántica que lo distrajera de sus ocupaciones detectivescas. Así que, esa tarde, mientras me volvían a revisar los médicos, mientras las enfermeras me llevaban a la sala de resonancias y me aplicaban el examen, y más tarde, mientras tomaba mi cena, me hice el firme propósito de consagrar mi vida a la amistad que, yo creía, era lo único que Sherlock podría brindarme. Tendría que conformarme con eso para no perderlo.

Llegada la noche y mientras el personal del hospital apagaba la mayoría de las luces para incitar a los pacientes a dormir, me recosté pensando en que era un idiota. Como un burro había olvidado preguntarle a todos en qué habitación estaba Sherlock, si es que acaso estaba en ese mismo hospital. Entrecerré los ojos con angustia, preguntándome por la salud de mi amigo, doliéndome casi físicamente el cuerpo al imaginarlo con su pierna herida y todo por su deseo de salvarme a mí aun a costa de exponer su vida misma.

En eso estaba cuando entró una enfermera a revisarme la presión.

La observé mientras trabajaba, preguntándome cuál sería la mejor manera de sonsacarle la información. Sonreí para mis adentros cuando, recordando las sabias palabras de Sherlock, se me ocurrió una idea.

_La gente odia darte información, pero ama contradecírtela._

—Enfermera, yo tengo una queja muy seria —comencé, poniendo cara de perro y rogando porque diera resultado. La agria mujer me miró con gesto indiferente—. Me han dicho que las enfermeras asignadas al bribón de Sherlock Holmes son muchísimas más que las que me atienden a mí. Exijo saber el motivo de semejante discrepancia, o en su defecto, la reparación evidente del daño.

La enfermera me miró como si me hubiese vuelto loco. Bueno, la buena mujer no estaba muy errada que digamos, a decir verdad.

—No sé quién le ha dicho eso, pero le aseguro que no es verdad —respondió de muy mala gana mientras guardaba sus aparatos para medir la presión—. En todas los pisos de este hospital sólo hay dos enfermeras asignadas por habitación, y la regla aplica sin privilegio alguno lo mismo para la suya como para la 679 de ese hombre que usted me nombra.

Y diciendo esto, se retiró de la habitación. Yo me quedé solo, sonriendo ampliamente y repitiendo una y otra vez ese _679 _hasta que se quedó fijo en mi memoria. El presentimiento de que Sherlock estaría muy orgulloso de mí si me hubiera visto hacer aquello, era lo que me hacía más feliz.

* * *

Un par de horas después, cuando el hospital ya estaba sumido en un profundo silencio y la mayoría de los pacientes que podían hacerlo, dormían ya, yo me levanté con sumo cuidado. Me mareé un poco y tuve que quedarme sentado un rato, pero finalmente conseguí ponerme de pie. Poco a poco y tratando de no hacer ruido para no alertar a las enfermeras que estaban en la estación a unos cuantos metros de mi cuarto, asomé las narices y viendo vía libre, me dirigí con paso lento pero seguro hacia donde yo sabía bien, estaba esa habitación.

Los años prestando servicio en Barts me habían dejado algo más que conocimiento médico. También me sabía los pisos al dedillo, y perfectamente recordaba en qué parte estaba ubicado el cuarto 679, con tan buena suerte para mí que no se encontraba muy retirado del mío.

Poco a poco y evitando las zonas donde escuchaba actividad médica o a las enfermeras, llegué hasta la habitación de Sherlock. Me paré ante la puerta de madera blanca con la placa que ostentaba el número buscado, y podía jurar que el corazón me latía tan rápido que podía escuchar los golpes que éste se daba contra mi caja torácica.

Respiré un par de veces para intentar calmarme, y entonces abrí la puerta y entré. El cuarto tenía la misma disposición que el mío, y Sherlock, al igual que yo, también yacía en la cama que estaba hasta el fondo, pegada a la ventana.

El cuarto estaba en penumbras, y Sherlock no se giró hacia mí cuando entré. Noté su silueta delgada, larga y oscura contrastando contra las sábanas blancas de su cama, y me pregunté si acaso estaría dormido… o sedado. Sabía por experiencia lo dolorosas que eran las heridas por armas de fuego, y al pensar eso, de nuevo un grave remordimiento me azotó el alma.

Todo era mi culpa. Culpa de mi ineptitud y mal desempeño ante el ataque de Malfoy. Era por eso que Sherlock había estado a punto de perder su vida. Y ahora estaba ahí, solo, tendido en medio de un cuarto frío, adolorido y sin poder caminar por varios días.

Por mi culpa.

Tragué saliva y me dirigí con lentitud hacia él. Al acercarme, con sorpresa descubrí que tenía los ojos muy abiertos, mirándome con incredulidad o no sé con qué.

—¿Sherlock? —le hablé al verme descubierto—. ¿Có-cómo estás? He venido a visitarte, espero que no te moleste —le expliqué con enorme torpeza.

Pero Sherlock no me respondió. Sólo se quedó ahí tendido, mirándome con una fijeza tal que por un horrible momento creí que estaba muerto. Con más rapidez de la que debía, me acerqué hasta su cama para cerciorarme de qué era lo que estaba pasando antes de ponerme a dar voces de alarma.

—¿Sherlock? —repetí—. ¿Estás despierto? —Nada, ninguna respuesta. Sólo una mirada fija en mí y, qué gran alivio, una respiración acompasada y regular. Noté el gran vendaje que cubría su muslo izquierdo y el remordimiento me mordió con ganas que antes—. Sherlock, grandísimo estúpido. ¿No te dije que eras un idiota? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? Debiste dejarme morir y me lo habría tenido bien merecido por ser el imbécil más grande del mun…

—John.

Sherlock me habló, y yo escuché su voz aunque no podía asegurar a ciencia cierta de que hubiese movido los labios. Vagamente me pregunté si tendría también dotes de ventrílocuo mientras me acercaba más a su cama y a él.

—¿Dime, Sherlock? ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? ¿Necesitas agua, o más droga para el dolor? ¿Quieres que llame a la estación de enfermeras?

Sherlock negó con la cabeza. Muy levemente y casi imperceptiblemente, pero lo hizo.

—¿Entonces? —le pregunté, acercándome tanto que quedé con mi cara justo encima de la de él.

—John —volvió a decir en un murmullo que sonaba a algo entre desesperado y resignado—. Necesito comprobar algo.

—¿Qué…?

No terminé de formular mi pregunta. Sherlock me silenció cuando levantó una mano y me tomó de mi horrible camisón de hospital, sujetando la tela con fuerza y tirando de ella hasta que me hizo caer encima de él. Mi brazo lastimado golpeó contra su pecho, el dolor que sentí me hizo gemir y él, aprovechando que yo había abierto la boca, aplastó sus labios contra los míos, rodeando mi cuello con su otra mano para no permitirme escapar.

Abrí mucho los ojos, pero no veía nada más que la cara de Sherlock en muy grande aumento. Intenté incorporarme, pero no pude. Sherlock me sostenía fuerte, y sin darme tregua comenzó a besarme con una ansiedad que jamás había conocido en nadie más. Y yo, por todos los dioses que han adorado los hombres en esta Tierra durante toda su puta historia, sentí que me moriría en ese momento, en esa cama de hospital y ahí justo encima de él, cuando su lengua se introdujo dentro de mi boca y acarició la mía con una vehemencia tal que no pude evitar que un largo gemido de deseo contenido escapara entre los labios de los dos.

Gemido que hizo juego con el gruñido de satisfacción que Sherlock emitió justo después de mí y que hizo que toda mi boca vibrara, al mismo tiempo que mi cuerpo despertaba a una locura de sensaciones que, creía yo, estaban muertas y enterradas desde hacía siglos en lo más profundo de mí.

Sin embargo, con Sherlock besándome así, con su lengua loca hurgando con ansia mi interior, con su mano derecha estrujando mi bata y con la izquierda acariciándome la nuca, me di cuenta que esas sensaciones, que el deseo, la lujuria y la pasión, estaban tan vivas en mí como lo estábamos Sherlock y yo desde que vivíamos juntos en Baker Street.

* * *

_Creo que la lectura de este capítulo tendría más sentido para ustedes si pudieran leer el Blog del honorable Doctor J.H. Watson xD (en verdad tiene un blog, LOL) porque de ahí fue donde me basé para escribir las personalidades de Harry y de Bill. Si pueden leer en inglés, no se lo vayan a perder: http: /www. johnwatsonblog. co. uk/ -comenzar con las entradas más antiguas y luego hacia arriba. ¡No tiene desperdicio, ya lo verán! ;D_

_Gracias por leer y comentar! Besos!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4  
**

Como si fuera una tormenta de octubre –lluvia torrencial que amaina hasta convertirse en una leve pero adorable llovizna-, de esa misma manera el beso que compartía con Sherlock gradualmente fue tornándose menos duro y menos demandante, pero no por eso menos intenso ni impactante. Su lengua había dejado de violar mi boca –la agresividad anteriormente empleada quedando en el pasado- y en vez de eso, aquel músculo húmedo y tan largamente ansiado comenzó a entrar y salir entre mis labios de manera gentil, nunca quedándose quieto, nunca dejando de explorar cada rincón que podía alcanzar. Hurgando debajo de mi propia lengua, atrás de los dientes, el recoveco entre éstos y mis hinchados labios… la sensación de éxtasis picándome la piel y amenazando con hacerme estallar.

Los largos y delgados dedos de Sherlock continuaban acariciándome la nuca y, si yo no hubiera estado tan patéticamente ocupado disfrutando del mejor beso que me habían dado en toda mi vida, me habría congratulado ante el hecho de que, _al fin,_ esos dedos estaban demostrándome que realmente eran los talentosos instrumentos de un violinista tal cual como yo los había imaginado; enredándose entre las hebras de mi cabello con la maestría digna del mejor concertista, lentos, suaves, obteniendo de mí la mejor nota cómo sólo un músico experto podría hacerlo con un maltratado y viejo instrumento.

Porque yo no podía dejar de hacer ruido por más que quería. Simplemente, no podía.

Ese beso, esos dedos en mi pelo, esa otra mano habiendo liberado la tela de mi bata para simplemente posarse sobre mi pecho… todos juntos _estaban tocándome y sacando música de mí,_ arrancándome los más impúdicos y sonoros gemidos, los cuales –esperaba yo- no estaban llegando a oídos de Sherlock porque morían ahogados entre los labios de los dos.

Yo tendría que haber actuado con un poco más de cordura, ahora lo sé. Pero esa noche fui incapaz de hacerlo. Con Sherlock besándome así, difícilmente podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera disfrutar el momento; mi cerebro desconectado de mi cuerpo, mi sentido común en renuncia total. El sitio y las circunstancias parecían haberse evaporado por completo, lanzándome de cabeza a ese territorio tan poco explorado por mí donde sólo las sensaciones del _oh, dios mío, quiero más, quiero más, que nunca acabe esto por favor, _importaban y mandaban a la mierda cualquier intento de raciocinio.

Sabía que eso se estaba saliendo de control. _Lo sentía. _Sentía a mi cuerpo responder anhelantemente al beso; estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, tenía el cerebro obnubilado y un sentimiento de felicidad tan intenso que podría haber llorado. Una erección rebelde e inoportuna comenzando a levantarse por más esfuerzos que hacía por evitarlo, porque después de todo, no creía que Sherlock quisiera llegar a más allá de ese beso… no que yo no estuviera deseando lo contrario, la verdad.

Finalmente mi amigo dejó de besarme y con gentileza me empujó del pecho con su mano derecha. Fue apenas un leve movimiento, pero yo capté la indirecta y tuve que incorporarme un poco para permitirle respirar. Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que yo tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados.

No me atreví a abrirlos. Me quedé así, quieto e inhalando con agitación, percibiendo el sonido de las respiraciones de ambos y la sensación ardiente del hálito de Sherlock sobre mi tez, esperando en aquella posición, sin querer retirarme por completo porque, Dios me ayude, pero yo quería más. _Necesitaba más_. Yo no podía –no en ese momento, no después de ese beso- simplemente levantarme y mirarlo a la cara como sin nada, despedirme y regresar a mi habitación. No podía hacerlo y de verdad que no quería.

Así que me quedé esperando a que Sherlock hiciera algo. Lo que fuera. Lo que él quisiera.

Pero los segundos pasaron y para mi grande y profunda decepción, Sherlock ya no hizo ningún intento por volver a besarme. Tuve que resignarme para no quedar en ridículo (_¿más?_, se burló mi subconsciente) y lentamente, abrí los ojos y lo miré a través de la penumbra de su cuarto de hospital.

Me estaba observando con una expresión preocupada que no pude interpretar, pero que consiguió –con gran efectividad- que yo me preocupara también. Por acto reflejo me incorporé con rapidez; Sherlock tuvo que soltar mi nuca, su mano deslizándose por mi espalda y mi brazo hasta caer laxa a su lado. Yo me quedé parado a un costado de la cama –un buen par de pasos atrás para alejarme de la tentación-, temblando de deseo, de frustración, de vergüenza. Muriéndome por salir corriendo de ahí y no volver a verle la cara hasta que ambos pudiéramos fingir con firmeza que ahí no había pasado nada.

Pero no era mi costumbre salir corriendo de las situaciones peligrosas. No lo había hecho antes y no iba a comenzar esa noche por culpa de Sherlock Holmes. Así que me armé de valor y di un paso hacia su cama, pero entonces Sherlock me miró con esa expresión suya que tan bien sabía ponerme nervioso, como si dijera "Adelante, John, intenta iluminarme con tus escasas dotes deductivas que no tienen ni punto de comparación con las mías" y haciéndome dudar todavía más de lo que iba a decir a continuación.

—Sherlock, yo… tú… —comencé, dándome cuenta tardíamente de que no era yo quien tenía que dar explicaciones. ¿O sí? (Después de todo, maldita fuera mi estampa, yo había permitido que el beso prosiguiera su endiablado curso, en ningún momento poniendo trabas ni marcando un final)—. Esto… eso… Eso fue…

—¡Lo sé, John, lo sé! —exclamó Sherlock de repente, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado en su cama y arrugando la cara en un gesto de dolor cuando la pierna se le movió por el cambio de posición—. ¡Descomunal descarga de endorfinas! Realmente adictiva si uno se permite ser dominado. La peor de las drogas y la más peligrosa.

—¿Endor…? ¿De _qué _estás…? —comencé a preguntar, pero la frase murió en mis labios al ver a Sherlock mirando a ambos lados de su cama como buscando algo, tan indiferente y campante como si compartir besos de ese tipo fuera de lo más normal para él.

Me sentí el perdedor más grande del mundo al recordar que yo había estado pensando que _ese _había sido el mejor beso que alguien alguna vez me hubiera dado en mi vida, y en cambio, Sherlock…

—¿Dónde diablos está la maldita palanca para subir esto? Ayúdame, John. Quiero sentarme para hablar contigo. Y enciende la luz —me ordenó.

Apretando los labios para tragarme la respuesta indignada y sarcástica que luchaba por escapar de mí (después de todo, el hombre me debía a mí su estadía en el hospital, demonios), me agaché y con la mano de mi brazo bueno, busqué el botón que permitía acomodar la parte superior de la cama. Lo mantuve así hasta que se elevó lo suficiente y Sherlock pareció contento. El hombre se apoltronó entre sus almohadas mientras yo encendía la luz –luz horrible y blanca que, como un eficaz contrahechizo, llegó a romper cualquier magia que hubiese existido ahí entre los dos, terminando de fulminar cualquier rastro de excitación.

Me fue imposible no notar un enorme y cursi arreglo floral que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche –una punzada de celos mordiéndome el estómago-, pero rápidamente leí la nota colocada entre las flores ("Que te recuperes pronto, Sherlock. Con cariño, Molly") y pude volver a respirar. También noté su teléfono móvil y su computadora portátil en la otra mesita y no pude evitar preguntarme quién demonios podía habérsela traído desde nuestro apartamento.

Finalmente miré hacia Sherlock y éste me dedicó una estúpida sonrisa que yo quise interpretar –si es que no quería asesinarlo ahí mismo- como de agradecimiento.

—Mucho mejor —susurró él—. ¿En qué estábamos?

Yo abrí mucho la boca y por Dios, juro que podía haberlo matado. Y ahora que lo pienso, me doy cuenta de que fue la misma estupefacción causada por su desfachatez lo que me mantuvo ahí parado ante él y no me dejó reaccionar a tiempo como para salir de aquel cuarto con la poca dignidad que todavía tenía en mi poder.

Tal vez Sherlock notó mi cara de desconcierto, porque de pronto abrió los ojos en un gesto de sorpresa y casi gritó.

—¡Oh, cierto! Mi teoría —me dijo, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose y poniendo cara de seriedad.

—Tu… ¿tu, qué…? —mascullé, cada vez más duro para mí el poder creerme el descaro de ese hombre.

Sherlock se movió un poco hacia delante como si quisiera acercarse a mí. Pero yo, por si las dudas, di un paso hacia atrás. No volvería a caer en las garras de ese loco jamás.

—Tengo una teoría contigo y conmigo, John —dijo con algo que yo podía jurar sonaba casi como tristeza—. Y cosa_ lamentable, _la hemos comprobado en este instante. —Se calló y se me quedó mirando. Yo hice lo mismo en espera de que él dijera más—. ¿No me digas que no te diste cuenta de que acabo de besarte?

—¡¿Cómo diablos no iba a darme cuenta, Sherlock, por todos los santos? —grité sin poder contenerme, la palabra "lamentable" resonando en mis oídos con atronadora furia, el desenfado e indolencia que Sherlock demostraba ante un hecho que a mí casi me había partido en dos, que casi me había derretido, que casi me había hecho morir de placer, torturándome. ¿Qué clase de monstruo sin corazón era ese hombre?

—Veo que tomaste nota —dijo, esbozando una sonrisita fingida que no le duró ni medio segundo en la cara—. Bueno, entonces podrás concordar conmigo en que el resultado es una clara muestra de que entre nosotros dos se ha desarrollado un _inoportuno _enamoramiento.

—¿Inoportuno? —repetí a media voz, pensando seriamente en pellizcarme. Porque eso, _eso, _tenía que ser una pesadilla y no la realidad.

Sherlock entrecerró los ojos y se llevó las manos frente a la cara, colocándose en su típica postura analítica.

—Así es. Inoportuno, desastroso y, lo peor, completamente ilógico. Porque por más que razono los hechos, no puedo comprender cómo pudo haber sucedido algo así cuando lo obvio, lo natural, lo predecible, hubiera sido que tú te interesaras en la señorita Sawyer y no en mí… ¿No se suponía que eras heterosexual, John? Además, aparte de que soy un _hombre, _a veces, según veo, me comporto como un verdadero patán contigo.

—En eso tienes toda la razón —jadeé a toda prisa, mi corazón acelerándose por una razón muy diferente de la que había acontecido un momento antes.

Sherlock me ignoró y continuó hablando en voz baja.

—Y yo… cierto es que mis necesidades siempre se inclinaron hacia personas de mi mismo sexo, pero había aprendido a acallar esos estúpidos impulsos que, dejando de lado que son completamente inútiles, también son perjudiciales. Estaba _casi_ seguro de que si me lo proponía _no volvería_ a suceder. Sin embargo, contigo… —levantó sus ojos hacia mí—. Es que tengo que reconocer que tú eres…

Sherlock guardó silencio, mirándome fijamente, y yo aproveché para decir algo ahora que el grandísimo bocón se había callado.

—No me importa en lo más mínimo lo que tú creas que soy —dije lo más despectivo que pude, consciente de que el corazón se me estaba estrujando dentro del pecho de un modo tan doloroso que por un momento realmente pensé que si las cosas seguían así, sufriría un infarto—. Guardarte tus opiniones donde mejor se te acomoden, Sherlock.

Miré hacia la puerta, pensando en salir de ahí _ya. _Porque si no me iba en ese momento, si no me iba pronto de ahí, no sabía qué acto demencial podría ser capaz de realizar. Matar a Sherlock, lo más probablemente.

—Porque por más que lo considero, John —continuó mascullando Sherlock casi para él mismo, ignorando lo que acababa de decirle e ignorando también mi lenguaje corporal que le gritaba "Voy a matarte, jodido Fenómeno de mierda, y luego podré huir del país porque sé que Donovan me ayudará gustosa a conseguirme un pasaporte falso"—… nada de esto tiene lógica. Han transcurrido exactamente 35 días desde que supe con certeza que tú presentabas un cuadro típico de enamoramiento: largos silencios, mirada fija en el vacío, suspiros profundos y prolongados sin razón aparente, falta de apetito y … —De pronto, clavó sus ojos en mí y yo, sin estar seguro si podría soportar que me mirara así, di otro paso hacia atrás—. Además, ¡visitabas a Sarah casi a diario! Gastabas tu dinero y tu tiempo en ella; era lógico, ERA OBVIO, digo, ¡tenías que estar enamorado de Sarah! —exclamó enojado—. ¿Qué fue lo que falló ahí? _¿Por qué no te enamoraste de Sarah, John?_

En ese momento, _más que nunca antes_, me enfureció ser un maldito libro abierto para la metódica y suprema mente de Sherlock Holmes. Me enfureció que pudiera leerme de aquella manera, que supiera _tanto _de mí cuando yo ni siquiera podía prever lo que él haría a continuación. Me enfureció tanto que el cuerpo entero me temblaba de rabia y de ganas de dormirlo con una trompada.

—Lamento informarte que por esta vez te equivocas, Sherlock. Yo _sí_ estoy enamorado de Sarah —mascullé entre dientes, mintiendo con toda la presteza que fui capaz. No iba a permitir que Sherlock continuara humillándome, eso tenía que parar—. Tus conclusiones y tu experimento _apestan_ y no son nada, no demuestras nada, un maldito beso entre tú y yo _no es nada_ porque Sarah y yo, aunque te cueste creerlo, tenemos…

—Una relación platónica en la que jamás ha habido sexo y en la últimamente ni siquiera han llegado a darse un beso —me atajó él con una seguridad que me hizo estremecer.

Lo sabía, el cabrón lo sabía. No era posible que Sarah le hubiese contado eso, pero de alguna manera, el maldito _lo sabía_. Dios mío, cómo, cómo odié en ese momento que Sherlock no fuera una persona _normal_, que como otro cualquiera, podía dejarse engañar.

Meneé la cabeza en un gesto negativo, soltando una risita sarcástica que fue lo único que, creía yo, podía salvarme de la humillación que me estaba tragando vivo.

—No voy a preguntarte _cómo _lo averiguaste, Sherlock, pero quiero que sepas que de todas maneras, eso no demuestra nada. Aunque Sarah y yo no tengamos sexo, no quiere decir que yo no quiera hacerlo y…

—Deja de mentir, John —me interrumpió Sherlock, inclinando todavía más su cuerpo hacia mí y bajando la voz—. Sé que no la amas, sé que ni siquiera te atrae sexualmente, y sé que su amistad tampoco vale tanto para ti como para estar perdiendo el tiempo en estúpidas socializaciones como lo haces. Tenía mis dudas acerca de todo esto, pero ayer, mientras investigábamos el caso de la Liga, lo he averiguado por fin —dijo con voz triunfante y cruel.

—No —susurré, dando otro paso hacia la puerta—. No quiero saberlo. Te suplico que te calles, Sherlock.

—Puedo decirte cuál es el día exacto en que la besaste por primera vez, puedo decirte cuántos días duró ese romance barato y cuál fue el día preciso en que terminó —dijo con rapidez, sin hacer caso a mi petición—. Olvidas que la saliva, al igual que cualquier _otro fluido corporal_ vertido sobre la piel o la ropa, tiene un aroma persistente que no desaparece sino hasta que te has lavado —afirmó con su enorme sonrisa de sabihondo.

—¡Eres un cerdo, Sherlock! —le grité—. ¿Es eso lo que has estado _olfateando _en mí? ¿Rastros de la saliva de Sarah?

—Saliva, sí… entre otras cosas —me respondió él sonriendo ferozmente—. La ausencia de saliva me indica "Nada de besos", y también sé que no has tenido sexo con ella por la ausencia de… otros aromas.

—¡Dios mío, Sherlock, hoy sí que te has superado a ti mismo! —exclamé, tan horrorizado que apenas sí podía creerlo—. ¿Por qué has estado espiándome? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué empleas esos métodos tan… tan asquerosos para hacerlo?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

—Porque puedo —me respondió y yo abrí la boca sin saber qué decir—. Porque puedo y porque tenía curiosidad por saberlo. No ha sido nada difícil, John. Es obvio que no estás prendido de ella. A Sarah le gustas, lo sé. Le gustas lo suficiente como para tener sexo contigo, por lo tanto, si ustedes dos no han llegado a ese punto, pude deducir con facilidad que es porque tú en realidad no has querido hacerlo.

Agaché la cara, sintiéndome derrotado.

—De acuerdo —reconocí en voz baja—. Tienes razón, Sarah y yo sólo somos amigos. Pero eso no demuestra que yo sienta algo por… —me callé, incapaz de completar la frase, lo cual sólo delataba más mi culpabilidad, lo sabía bien.

—Por supuesto que lo demuestra —dijo el muy animal con voz suave, como si quisiera sonar comprensivo—. Me pregunté durante muchos días el motivo de tu extraña actitud, ¿por qué intentar fingir ante mí que sostenías una relación con ella? ¿Cuál era el objetivo de semejante sinsentido? Concluí que tenía que ser algo importante. Si no, ¿cómo explicar que te largaras todos los días a disipar tu exigua pensión junto con ella sin obtener a cambio la retribución sexual que es normal en estos casos?

—¡Oh, Sherlock, cállate ya! —le pedí casi a gritos, sorprendido de que todavía no nos hubiesen escuchado desde la estación de las enfermeras—. ¡Usando esas palabras lo degradas tanto, haces que suene como si…!

Sherlock se rió con ganas de mí, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Yo, sintiéndome tan vulnerable como si estuviera haciéndole frente a un enemigo armado sin tener yo nada con qué defender mi vida, di más pasos hacia atrás hasta que al fin mi espalda tocó la puerta del cuarto.

—Pero, ¿qué otra cosa es eñ galanteo entre hombre y mujer si no es eso, John? Quitándole los apelativos románticos que le han puesto a través de los siglos, la verdad es que no es más que un vulgar intercambio de tiempo y de dinero por sexo, y nada más. En el caso del hombre. La mujer, aparentemente, intercambia sexo por atención. Vamos, John —dijo con desprecio al ver mi gesto incrédulo—. No puedes salirme ahora con que tú crees en esos ideales románticos del tipo _te amaré como Romeo amó a Julieta y hasta que la muerte nos separe_—dijo con voz burlesca—_. _No un soldado como tú, John. Oh, no podría sentirme más decepcionado de ti si supiera que aspiras a lograr el mal llamado "amor eterno" conmigo o con quien sea.

—¡Suficiente! —grité, sintiéndome extremadamente lastimado, mi dignidad hecha pedazos, colocando la mano de mi brazo sano sobre la manija de su puerta—. No tengo por qué seguir oyendo tus sandeces. Yo… yo sólo vine a darte las gracias por haberme salvado, para ver si necesitabas algo, pero tú… —Lo miré con toda la furia que sentía en ese momento—. Ya hablaremos cuando nos den de alta, allá en casa. —Estuve a punto de abrir la puerta para salir de ahí cuando me sentí con la urgencia de aclarar—: Sólo diré algo más, señor Holmes: estás completamente equivocado en tu maldita deducción por más que te moleste aceptarlo. Yo no estoy enamorado de ti ni lo estaré jamás. No te lo merecerías, creémelo.

Sherlock me miró arqueando las cejas.

—Por supuesto que lo estás —dijo con voz baja y ronca, un tono que pareció atravesarme la piel misma y no sólo los tímpanos—. Sé que lo estás porque, al darme a la tarea de tratar de averiguar por qué jugabas a fingir que salías con Sarah, me di cuenta de varias cosas. Primero: esa situación fraudulenta parecía elaborada por ti sólo para que _yo _me la creyera. Después de mí, no te importaba lo que pensara nadie más, ni siquiera tu hermana. Segundo: analizando la situación que me presentabas, me percaté de que era obvio que intentabas engañarme y de que estabas enamorado de alguien, pero ese alguien _no _era Sarah. ¿Entonces? —Me miró con burla antes de concluir—. Vamos, John. Eso fue _demasiado _sencillo. Lo hubiera sido hasta para ti. Me bastó añadir un par de experimentos para comprobar la teoría: una escena que despertara tus celos cortesía de Lestrade y, para finalizar, un beso como prueba de fuego.

Tuve que aferrarme a la manija de la puerta para no caer. Las rodillas me temblaban y no, simplemente _no_ podía creer que Sherlock fuera _así _de cruel.

—Eres… —le susurré, no pudiendo encontrar una palabra lo suficientemente vil como para describir lo que en ese momento pensaba yo de él—. Eres… No sé lo que eres, Holmes, pero… pero quiero que sepas que _cualquier cosa _que yo hubiera podido sentir por ti, acaba de morir en este momento.

Sherlock hizo un gesto despectivo mientras se frotaba la pierna herida alrededor de su venda.

—Sabes que eso no es cierto, John —dijo en voz baja y muy seria—. No se puede dejar un enamoramiento de lado _así de fácil._

Me reí con ganas, más de miedo y de nervios que de otra cosa.

—¿Y tú cómo podrías saberlo, señor Frío Calculador, si eres el _anti-amor _en persona? —me burlé.

Sherlock levantó la mirada hacia mí y me miró con profundidad, todo rastro de socarronería había desaparecido de su rostro y sólo quedaba una gran gravedad.

—¿No lo has adivinado, John? —Se silenció un momento y como yo me negué a responderle nada, continuó—: Yo sé muy bien lo difícil que es luchar contra ese torrente de testosterona y endorfinas causadas por la atracción física porque… porque yo también estoy siendo víctima de ella —arrugó el entrecejo como si le hubiera costado mucho decirlo. Bajó los ojos antes de concluir—: El beso no fue fingido, John. Lo hice tanto para comprobar si tú te sentías atraído por mí como para comprobar de una vez por todas si lo que yo sentía por ti también era… lo mismo. O peor, porque es _mucho _más que sólo algo físico.

De repente fue como si el mundo se hubiera vuelto de cabeza. ¿En qué momento Sherlock había decidido dejar de burlarse de mí para exponerme sus propios sentimientos? Negué con la cabeza, pensando que semejante confesión, si es que resultaba verdadera, no hacía nada más que confundirme al grado de que creí que me volvería loco. No entendía nada, por Dios. ¿Por qué Sherlock era _tan _complicado?

—Pero… —comencé a hablar—. ¿Cómo… cómo…?

Sherlock soltó una risita sardónica.

—Mi querido doctor, tan acostumbrado al desamor que no se da cuenta cuando alguien lo ama, cuando ese alguien es _capaz de dar su vida_ por él. Aun teniéndolo enfrente, aun siendo besado por él. En serio, John… a veces me pregunto porque a pesar de tu torpeza, yo te encuentro tan fascinante.

Se cruzó de brazos e inclinó la cabeza, enterrando la barbilla en su pecho y aparentemente, negándose a decir más. Suspiró y frunció el entrecejo, presentando el cuadro de un hombre verdaderamente triste y _casi _haciéndome sentir compasión por él. Como por arte de magia, yo sentí como si con esa confesión me hubiera desagraviado completamente.

Me quedé parado ahí, apoyado contra la puerta. Con lentitud, mi manó cayó de la manija hasta quedar a mi costado. Mis ganas de largarme de ahí postergadas por el momento; después de todo, no todos los días tenías al estoico Sherlock Holmes confesando su amor por ti.

—Sherlock, yo… yo no sé qué decir. Esto es…

—Antes del suceso en la bóveda del banco —me interrumpió él, hablando rápidamente y sin mirarme a los ojos—, cuando me di cuenta de lo que tú sentías por mí, me sentí enojado contigo porque yo había sido muy claro en lo que respectaba a mis ideas sobre el amor y las relaciones de pareja. Pensaba hablar contigo en cuanto finalizara ese caso. Pero luego, te hirieron y… —suspiró con profundidad—… descurbí que si yo prefería morir antes de verte muerto a ti, era… era porque… —Levantó la cara y vi una impotencia tan grande en su expresión que me costó creerlo—. Bueno, creo que ya podrás imaginarte que en ese momento sólo fue cuestión de sumar dos más dos.

Otro largo silencio se extendió entre los dos y yo tragué saliva antes de decir:

—Pensé… yo pensé que tú no creías en el amor. ¿No acabas de burlarte de mí por eso? ¿No lo llamaste "intercambio por retribución sexual" y no sé qué más? —dije intentando sonar gracioso, una leve llama de esperanza prendiéndose en mi interior.

Sin embargo, Sherlock ni siquiera sonrió ante mi comentario.

—Es que _no creo _en el amor, John. El hecho de que me sienta así por ti no cambia nada; ni mi idiosincrasia ni mis propósitos a corto y largo plazo. Te dije que estaba casado con mi trabajo y así es; en mi vida sólo hay espacio para él. No para un… un compañero de _ese tipo._ Yo soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar y ganar contra esto. ¡El amor! —exclamó con desprecio, comenzando a levantar la voz—. ¡El amor no existe en realidad, John! ¡No hay nada de mágico ni de grandioso detrás de él! Es sólo un cóctel bastante cargado de las mejores drogas cerebrales (y eso tú tienes que saberlo bien, querido doctor); una enfermedad del sistema nervioso que sólo produce angustia, distracción, pensamientos obsesivos, poco rendimiento en tu trabajo y _lo peor de todo, ¡dependencia!_ Dependenciade una persona que, en muchas de las ocasiones, ni siquiera es digna de ti. _Pourquoi me mettrais-je la corde au cou?_

—¿Te das cuenta que cuando hablas en francés no entiendo nada, no? —mascullé, sintiendo tanto dolor y degradación que no comprendía cómo podía estar de pie. La anteriormente débil luz de esperanza que había sentido extinguiéndose ante la ráfaga de su desdeñoso retintín.

—Lo siento —dijo sin mirarme—. Me brota sin querer cuando estoy sobrepasado. Mi madre es hija de franceses, ¿nunca te lo conté?

Negué con la cabeza. Nos quedamos en silencio durante un momento, mientras yo intentaba darle forma a los mil cuestionamientos que bullían en mi cerebro.

—Entonces, debo entender —comencé a hablar lo más lentamente que pude para no permitirme dar rienda suelta a mi lacerante amargura— que tú estás reconociendo que estás… ¿enamorado de mí? —Sherlock no me respondió con palabras, pero su silencio y la manera en que me volteó la cara y clavó los ojos en la ventana, me contestó la pregunta. Suspiré entrecortadamente y proseguí—: Pero a pesar de reconocerlo, te niegas a… te niegas a… ¡Joder, Sherlock! —espeté, desesperado, agitando mi brazo bueno con brusquedad—. ¿A qué demonios estás jugando? ¿A qué es lo que te estás negando si ya tienes pruebas más que suficientes, si ya sabes que yo también me siento _así_ por ti?

Sherlock giró de nuevo su cara hacia mí, y la furia plateada que vi en sus ojos me impresionó.

—¿Jugando? —gruñó—. ¿Jugando? —repitió un poco más alto esa vez—. ¡Justamente jugar es lo que no quiero hacer! ¿Por qué no puedes comprender que esto del amor es un mal y no un bien? ¿No ves las numerosas desgracias que acarrea? ¿No recuerdas que te dije que no podía darme el lujo de enamorarme? ¡Me impide ser yo, me estorba para actuar con rapidez, para reaccionar con precisión, me imposibilita para tomar las decisiones correctas en el momento justo! ¿No has visto lo que he pasado en la bóveda por culpa de… de… de lo que siento por…? —dudó y se quedó callado, mirándome con incertidumbre.

Oh, mi buen Dios. Sherlock se arrepentía de haberme salvado, de haber arriesgado su propia integridad por mí. Tragué con gran trabajo un nudo enorme que tenía en la garganta.

—No digas más, por favor —le supliqué en voz apenas audible—. Ya te he comprendido.

Para mi enorme sorpresa, Sherlock me hizo caso. No dijo nada más. Sólo se quedó ahí sentado, mirándome con sus imposiblemente penetrantes ojos claros, con los brazos cruzados en un enfurruñado gesto, su ceño fruncido y la boca en un puchero. Si yo no me hubiera sentido tan destrozado, podría haber sonreído ante semejante imagen: Sherlock, mi buen amigo Sherlock, luciendo como un niño pequeño, haciendo berrinche porque le enfurecía haber caído tan bajo al grado de haberse enamorado, por haberse rebajado al mismo nivel de todos los demás mortales con cerebros pequeños que cohabitábamos a su alrededor y que nos dábamos el lujo de "sentir" atracción, deseos y amor.

Y yo, increíblemente, comprendía su furia y su miedo. Entendía su pensar y su sentir. Pero el hecho de comprenderlo no significaba que dejara de sentirme lastimado por su decisión.

—Entonces —dije yo en voz baja después de aquel largo silencio—. Todo termina aquí, ¿no? —pregunté con enorme pesar.

Ante mi cuestionamiento, Sherlock pareció relajarse. Descruzó un poco los brazos y su gesto se suavizó.

—Yo no he dicho tal cosa. Simplemente estoy avisándote que no estoy interesado en comenzar una relación. Ni contigo ni con nadie más.

Agaché la cabeza, luchando con todas las fuerzas por soportar su rechazo sin desbaratarme en mil pedazos.

—Si eso era lo que pensabas desde un principio —dije con mucha más amargura de la que era mi intención—, hubiera sido mucho más amable de tu parte no haberme besado, Sherlock.

—Oh, John, ese beso fue sólo un experimento —dijo desairadamente—. Una manera de probar que tenía razón. Necesitaba asegurarme antes de tener esta charla contigo. No te lo tomes personal.

Apreté los labios y le sonreí con la mayor frialdad que pude hacerlo.

—Claro. Perfecto. Es… es bueno saber que tu intención no era herir mis sentimientos —dije con completo sarcasmo.

—No, esa nunca ha sido mi intención.

Fue todo lo que me respondió. Y lo peor era que él lo decía totalmente en serio.

Creyendo que ya había recibido una dosis más que suficiente de la crueldad "no intencional" de Sherlock, abrí la puerta y salí de ahí lo más rápido que mis adoloridos músculos me lo permitieron.

Simplemente, a pesar de que no era mi costumbre huir del peligro, en esa ocasión tuve que hacerlo. Llegué hasta mi cuarto sorteando con éxito a las enfermeras y, de manera automática –como en un extraño estado de letargo-, me acosté en mi cama.

Sin embargo y a pesar de que me sentía muy cansado, no pude dormir absolutamente nada y cuando la primera enfermera del día llegó a tomarme la presión, me encontró en la misma posición que tenía cuando me había tumbado ahí. Con la mirada clavada en los edificios que podía ver a través de mi ventana y sabiendo que era el mismo paisaje que Sherlock podía apreciar desde la de él.

* * *

Un poco más tarde, los médicos llegaron a hacer su ronda, volvieron a formularme las preguntas de rutina –las cuales respondí sin dar nada de pelea- y al asegurarse de que no tenía ningún daño cerebral de consideración, consintieron darme de alta. Al fin.

Me vestí con lentitud y salí del hospital casi arrastrando los pies, pero no por dolor ni por cansancio muscular. Intentando a toda costa acallar el sentimiento de culpa que me asolaba, sobre todo porque, creía yo, tenía todo el derecho de sentirme ofendido contra Sherlock, aunque él ni siquiera supiera por cuál razón podía yo pensar así. Llegué hasta la calle y me apresuré a tomar un taxi y largarme mucho a la mierda de ahí porque no, no iba a visitar a Sherlock en su cuarto para despedirme, ni decirle "Nos vemos luego". No se lo merecía, por supuesto que no. No después de haberme tratado como me trató.

Sherlock, el amigo que casi había dado la vida por mí y que después me besaba sólo para comprobar algo, se había quedado hospitalizado un par de días más mientras los médicos se aseguraban de que su herida no sufriera de una infección. Y yo, lleno de sentimientos encontrados y sabiendo que hacía mal, me largué de Barts sin despedirme ni asegurarle que volvería por él cuando por fin pudiera salir.

Todavía cuando el taxi estaba a punto de llegar a Baker Street, yo continuaba sintiéndome el peor amigo del mundo por no poder comprender que Sherlock no era como los demás y que, dentro de su mente de genio sociopáta, lo que me había hecho en realidad carecía de toda importancia.

* * *

Al llegar a casa y después de un efusivo recibimiento de la señora Hudson y un par de lágrimas de su parte, le informé que Sherlock estaba bien, que mala hierba nunca muere, que yo iría a sacarlo del hospital en un par de días más. Después de todo tenía una herida de bala en el muslo izquierdo; herida que no le permitiría caminar bien durante un par de semanas al menos. Yo, como su amigo, como su compañero de apartamento, estaría ahí para ayudarle. Y más considerando que el estúpido estaba herido por mi causa.

No quise decirle a la señora Hudson (al menos, no en ese momento) que yo estaba considerando la posibilidad de abandonar el apartamento apenas Sherlock se recuperara un poco como para poder caminar por su cuenta y valerse por él mismo, y que si no lo hacía de una vez antes de que el cretino regresara del hospital era porque tenía el horrible y enorme deber moral hacia él por culpa de esa maldita herida de bala.

—Oh, mi Sherlock —comentó la señora Hudson enjugándose las lágrimas—. ¡Es todo un héroe, un caballero de armadura blanca! Debe quererlo mucho para haberse arriesgado así por usted, doctor Watson.

Abrí mucho los ojos mientras me dejaba caer en mi sillón de siempre.

—Sí —respondí con voz hueca—. Me imagino que sí.

* * *

Esos dos días que tuve el apartamento solo para mí –situación que sólo se había presentado una vez cuando Sherlock había viajado a Minsk a entrevistarse con aquel vulgar asesino que alegaba no saber por qué razón había matado a su mujer y que quería que Sherlock le ayudara a descubrirlo para evitar ser ahorcado-, me dediqué en cuerpo y alma a algo que no podía hacer cuando mi compañero rondaba por ahí: descansar.

Y sobre todo, pensar. Porque cuando Sherlock estaba en casa él era, por lo general, el que hacía el trabajo de deducción, trabajo que yo sólo apoyaba en una mínima parte. Además de que la naturaleza de su carácter inquieto no me permitía tener _verdaderos _momentos de paz excepto cuando el genio se rendía al sueño, pues aún en los ratos en los que se dedicaba al análisis de sus casos, producía ruido y agitación con su querido violín.

Aprovechando su ausencia, me atreví a tirarme en el sofá donde sólo Sherlock se acostaba o se sentaba, mi mente extraviada en mil sitios diferentes mientras mi mirada pasaba del techo a la carita feliz que el cínico había cosido a balas en el espantoso papel tapiz de nuestra pobre casera. No podía evitar pensar en él, después de todo, cada maldita cosa en ese sitio me lo recordaba. Pensé en cómo estaría pasándolo en el hospital, en cómo estaría arreglándoselas para entretenerse durante todas esas horas muertas, tratando de decidir si había hecho bien en no ir a visitarlo ya más, sabiendo que hacía mal en abandonarlo pero también justificándome en su trato despiadado y en su propia petición de que no quería involucrarse conmigo más allá de una relación profesional.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tampoco me quiere como amigo? —le pregunté con gran pesar a la pared agujerada. Ésta sólo me respondió con el recuerdo de un Sherlock en bata de dormir de color azul. Un Sherlock despeinado, delicioso y acostado justo en el mismo sitio donde estaba yo, molesto con el mundo porque estaba aburrido y su cerebro se pudría sin actividad.

Pero, ¿realmente había estado tan enojado por eso? Suspirando, traté de hacer memoria. Aquel día Sherlock había acabado de llegar de entrevistarse con aquel preso en Minsk, así que, lo que se dice aburrido-aburrido, no podía estar. De hecho, ahora que pensaba en eso, me daba cuenta de que Sherlock había hecho su rabieta justo después de que hubiera mencionado que se _no _se había sentido halagado por lo que yo había escrito en mi blog. ¡Se había ofendido porque lo había llamado "increíblemente ignorante"! O sea que le importaba lo que yo pensara de él.

Sonriendo y cerrando los ojos, llegué a la conclusión de que no yo no había necesitado ser un genio en la ciencia de la deducción como Sherlock para darme cuenta de que él ya había estado prendado de mí incluso desde mucho tiempo antes que yo de él.

¿Por qué no podía dejarse llevar?

_Hazle la mamada de su vida y luego que venga y me cuente si lo considera tiempo perdido._

Las palabras de Harry resonaron en mi cerebro, haciéndome sonreír. Sin embargo, yo estaba seguro de que Sherlock no se dejaría seducir así de simple.

¿Seducir? Me enfadé conmigo mismo, ¿por qué estaba pensando en eso siquiera? ¡Yo no iba a mover un dedo hacia Sherlock después de semejante desplante de su parte! ¡Faltaba más! Furioso y dispuesto a demostrarle que yo podía ser tan insensible como él, me levanté del sofá y me largué al baño a ducharme, una extraña emoción inundándome (mezcla de miedo y expectación), pues esa era la tarde en la que tenía que recoger a Sherlock en el hospital. A causa de la herida en el muslo, era imperativo que usara un par de muletas para caminar y sostenerse en pie, al menos durante un par de semanas. Debido a eso, los médicos habían solicitado que un familiar o amigo pasase por él y lo ayudara a llegar sano y salvo a su hogar.

Yo me había ofrecido inmediatamente, olvidando que Sherlock tenía a su madre y a su hermano que podían haber hecho eso por mí y quizá con más derecho u obligación. Pero yo, al menos hasta donde a mí concernía, me consideraba su mejor amigo a pesar de lo que él mismo dijera y de que la gente a nuestro alrededor se lo pasara afirmando que Sherlock Holmes _era un rarito que no__tenía amigos, _sólo colegas.

Yo habría dado lo que fuera por saber que al menos una de ésas personas que calificaban a Sherlock como un monstruoso antisocial, hubiera tenido alguna vez un amigo dispuesto a dar su vida por él.

Si eso no era amistad, entonces el mundo giraba alrededor de un jardín como un osito de felpa y lo demás en el Sistema Solar eran patrañas, tal como Sherlock se había burlado alguna vez.

* * *

_Siento mucho la demora en poner el capítulo! Tuve algunas distracciones inesperadas (hablando de eso, LOL), pero al fin pude hacerlo. Espero que no me odien mucho por lo que pasó en el hospital, je, pero al menos yo veo a Sherlock como alguien que "se resistiría" con todas las fuerzas de su corazón a algo tan insano como es el amor. ^^*_

_Gracias por leer y comentar! Besos a todos!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5  
**

Terminé de vestirme y, tras pensarlo un poco, decidí no colocarme ya el cabestrillo en el brazo. Un poco imprudentemente tal vez, pero consideré que ya estaba suficientemente recuperado y la verdad es que estaba algo harto de sentirme como inválido. Luego, invadido por los nervios, bajé a la sala a recoger un poco el habitual desorden que solía imperar en el lugar, intentando no pensar en nada mientras se llegaba la hora de ir a buscar a Sherlock al hospital, pero, sobre todo, tratando de no pensar en que ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría el otro ante mi presencia. ¿Y si estaba tan resentido como para pedirme que lo dejara en paz? ¿Y si no quería regresar a casa conmigo?

Suspiré profundamente, intentando tranquilizarme y deseando convencerme de que Sherlock no me correría de Baker Street. Que la elección de dejar ese apartamento era sólo mía y de nadie más, pues Sherlock no había dicho en ningún momento que quisiera dar nuestra relación por finalizada. Y aunque al principio –enojado como me había sentido- yo había pensado que lo mejor era marcharse de ahí, durante aquellos dos días a solas había analizado la situación y llegado a la conclusión de que, así Sherlock estuviese furioso conmigo, yo me quedaría en el apartamento al menos hasta que él ya estuviese completamente restablecido de su herida.

Pero ahora sé que todo eso sólo eran excusas baratas para justificarme ante mí mismo. La verdad de las cosas era que no quería irme de ahí. Me gustaba vivir en Baker Street; el apartamento era perfecto, estaba barato, tenía excelente ubicación y yo no quería renunciar a ese sitio sólo porque Sherlock era un imbécil redomado que confundía besos apasionados con experimentos y que después de derretirte el cerebro con uno de ellos, te confiesa que en realidad no quiere de ti nada más que una relación de tipo profesional y párale de contar.

Era cierto que todavía ese día yo estaba un tanto enfadado con él por haberme dado a probar un pedacito de Cielo y luego habérmelo arrebatado tan cruelmente, pero… No podía irme de Baker Street. Simplemente, no podía. Quería quedarme al lado de Sherlock. Quería participar con él en esos siempre impresionantes misterios que lo seguían como moscas a la miel. Quería ayudarlo, estar a su lado, tener mi pistola presta para salvarlo de cualquier contingencia así como él me había salvado a mí.

Quería estar cerca de él para cuidarlo. ¿Cómo iba a darle la espalda y a dejarlo a merced de Moriarty ahora que sabía que lo tenía amenazado?

De acuerdo, ahora lo reconozco. Soy masoquista de hueso colorado. Si vivir con Sherlock ya había sido difícil desde antes, a partir de ese día sería mil veces peor. Pero eso era lo que había. Eso era lo que podía tener con Sherlock: sólo una relación de socios en un intrépido y singular negocio. "Lo tomas o lo dejas", me dije a mí mismo justo antes de salir a buscarlo y yo…

Yo, simplemente, no tuve más remedio que aceptar mi propio ultimátum con respecto a Sherlock Holmes.

Decidí tomar lo único que podía darme porque… porque la verdad era que yo ya no podía vivir sin él.

* * *

Después de perder un rato intentando limpiar un poco la casa y aunque todavía era algo temprano, no pude soportar más la espera (ni las ideas obsesivas que amenazaban con hacerme estallar el cerebro), así que opté por salirme de una buena vez a buscar un taxi para dirigirme al hospital.

—A Barts, por favor —le dije al chofer apenas un segundo antes de que un pitido sonara en mi teléfono móvil. Me acomodé en el asiento trasero mientras leía el mensaje de texto que acababa de recibir.

_ Tus colegas al fin accedieron a darme de alta. Qué aglomeración de matasanos más inútiles. Por cierto, John, necesito ropa limpia._

_S.H._

En circunstancias normales, seguramente ese mensaje me habría encrespado los pelos por el simple tono autoritario en el que estaba redactado, pero en esa ocasión –Dios, ayúdame- me hizo sonreír como idiota. Recibir esas palabras tan habituales de Sherlock realmente se sintió tan reconfortante como lo habría sido una ducha fresca en el día más caluroso del verano. Así de balsámico y de vital, porque significaba que Sherlock continuaba siendo el mismo Sherlock de siempre y que nada había cambiado entre nosotros a pesar de que no me paré nunca a visitarlo en el hospital y que ni siquiera le mandé un mensaje durante los días que estuvo internado.

Suspirando con alivio, le di una palmadita a la maleta de mano que llevaba conmigo y que había depositado en el asiento junto a mí.

—Aquí traigo tu ropa, mandón con complejo de jefe —dije entre dientes sin poder evitar sonreír.

El taxista casi me fulminó con la mirada a través del espejo retrovisor.

—¿Dijo usted algo?

Levanté el teléfono a modo de explicación.

—Oh, no, no a usted. Se lo decía a mi amigo por telé…

El pitido del teléfono volvió a sonar, interrumpiéndome. Me olvidé momentáneamente del taxista mientras revisaba el aparato. Otro mensaje de Sherlock, el cual leí con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

_Es que el guardarropa que vestía aquella noche está un tanto impresentable, con tanta sangre y el poco estético agujero de bala en la pierna del pantalón._

_S.H._

Apenas estaba terminando de leer ese mensaje cuando llegó otro.

_Porque me dispararon. En la bóveda. Hace un par de noches. ¿Recuerdas, John? Creo que un poco de dignidad en forma de ropas adecuadas es lo menos que un sacrificado héroe le puede pedir a su público admirador._

_S.H._

Me reí con ganas, la culpa y la preocupación dejándome al fin en paz después de haber estado echándome a perder el ánimo durante ese par de días que había estado en la casa sin Sherlock. Casi automáticamente, mis dedos estaban ya escribiendo una respuesta. Una mentira, por cierto, y nada más por molestar.

_No pude entrar a tu habitación porque estaba cerrada con llave y, a diferencia de ti, carezco de las habilidades propias de un ladronzuelo de cuarta. Así que te estoy llevando un pantalón que me prestó Anderson (es el único tío que conozco que es más o menos de tu talla) y un suéter tejido de lana mío que se agrandó cuando lo lavé en la máquina. Estoy seguro de que te verás encantador._

_J.W._

El taxi estaba estacionándose frente a Barts cuando me llegó el último _cariñoso _mensaje de parte de Sherlock.

_No hagas que me arrepienta de haber impedido que te volaran la tapa de los sesos, John, y demuéstrame que esa masa encefálica tuya sirve para algo más que rellenar tu cabeza de alcornoque e impedir que tu cráneo haga implosión._

_En pocas palabras: no te presentes aquí si no me traes algo decente para vestir._

_S.H._

Me bajé del taxi sintiéndome tan contento de que las cosas estuvieran "casi" normales entre Sherlock y yo, que el chofer no dejó de mirarme con preocupación mientras le pasaba el dinero. "Un caso de psiquiatría, lo más probable", parecía decir la expresión de hombre al ver mi enorme sonrisa de bobalicón.

* * *

Ya sin el lastre de la culpa y la incertidumbre, mis pies parecían mucho más ligeros de lo que habían estado antes cuando había salido de nuestro apartamento para abordar el coche. Rápidamente caminé los metros que separaban la entrada del hospital del cuarto de Sherlock y al llegar, abrí la puerta tal vez demasiado intempestivamente.

Dos cabezas se giraron de inmediato hacia mí.

—Bu-buenas tardes —mascullé torpemente al notar que Sherlock no estaba solo en la habitación. Su hermano Mycroft estaba ahí con él, parado junto a su cama y _aparentemente, _esperándolo.

—John —me saludó Mycroft Holmes en su habitual tono suave y enigmático, atravesándome con su profunda mirada azul—. Qué gusto verlo de nuevo.

—Lo mismo digo —respondí con cortesía mientras entraba al cuarto, cargando con mi brazo bueno la pequeña maleta que había llevado para mi compañero. Llegué hasta su cama y se la deposité encima justo junto a sus pies—. Tu ropa, Sherlock —le dije sonriendo.

Sherlock me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y un mohín en el gesto. Parecía como si no se atreviera a creer seriamente en las palabras que yo le había enviado por el mensaje pero, al mismo tiempo, intentando descifrar si podía ser posible que yo estuviese jugándole una broma tan pueril. Le sonreí más ampliamente, sintiéndome cada vez más alegre. Era todo un logro haber conseguido que, al menos por esa vez, el mismísimo Sherlock Holmes dudara de algo que yo le había dicho sin que me adivinara la verdad tras las palabras (aún antes de ser pronunciadas).

—Mi cuarto no estaba cerrado con llave, John —me dijo en tono funesto—. Nunca lo cierro.

Solté una risita y no le respondí; me moví un poco hacia atrás y me crucé de brazos en espera de que se vistiera para salir de ahí. Sherlock suspiró dramáticamente y comenzó el proceso de quitarse la bata del hospital, ignorándonos tanto a su hermano como a mí y poniendo el mayor gesto de indignación que podía. Terminó de bajarse la parte superior de la bata y yo pude apreciar un pequeño vistazo de la pálida piel de su torso, visión que me puso extremadamente nervioso y emocionado. Giré la cara hacia un lado y me concentré con todas mis fuerzas en no mirar fijamente hacia él, por lo que no tuve más remedio que voltear a ver al otro Holmes presente en la habitación.

Y justo entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que Mycroft me estaba observando, intensamente y con expresión divertida, situación que me sobresaltó con ganas. Dios mío, ¿acaso Mycroft se estaba dado cuenta de que ver a Sherlock desnudarse me perturbaba el ánimo de maneras nada normales? Oh, por favor, yo esperaba que no.

Mycroft elevó una mano hasta su rostro perfectamente afeitado y se frotó la barbilla en un gesto analítico que yo estaba empezando a equiparar con el "juntar-las-yemas-de-los-dedos" que Sherlock hacía mientras deducía o pensaba en algo. Ser entrometido de primera clase parecía un mal de esa familia, y yo no sabía cuál de los dos Holmes me ponía más nervioso, especialmente cuando lo único que yo quería era que mis secretos continuaran siendo precisamente eso... Secretos míos y nada más conocidos por mí. Joder.

Tragué saliva, desviando los ojos de Mycroft y clavando la mirada en un punto cualquiera en la pared en espera de que pasara el tiempo. Entonces, a través de mi visión periférica pude apreciar que Sherlock estaba colocándose algo que parecía ser los calzoncillos y ese pensamiento casi me hizo sudar.

—Así que, John —me habló Mycroft al fin, y yo casi pude suspirar de alivio. Ya estaba temiendo que la tensión me partiría en dos—, ¿continúa usted siendo el compañerito de correrías de Sherlock?

Yo lo miré y asentí, no sin antes echarle un breve vistazo a un Sherlock a medio vestir.

—Pues sí, eso supongo. ¿Por qué? —pregunté a mi vez.

—Bueno —continuó Mycroft, sonriendo de manera indescifrable—. Porque me sorprende que, a pesar de estar molesto con mi hermano y de que haya estado pensando en dejar la vivienda de Baker Street, prosiga con la extraña asociación que tiene con él. Si me dejara guiar por mis impresiones, yo habría apostado que usted ya ni siquiera viviría en ese _apartamentito _a la hora que Sherlock saliera de aquí.

Parpadeé rápidamente, angustiado y sorprendido a partes iguales y sin saber qué decir. ¿Cómo, en nombre de todo lo sagrado, podía Mycroft saber eso? Miré hacia Sherlock, quien lucía tan furioso que se notaba que hacía un gran esfuerzo por contenerse de levantarse a plantarle una trompada a su hermano. Pero no sólo se le veía enojado. También… también parecía casi como _asustado. _Sentí un pequeño vuelco en el pecho al darme cuenta de eso. ¿Sherlock en verdad _temía _que lo dicho por Mycroft fuera verdad?

Verlo así me descolocó tanto que casi perdí el hilo de lo que estaba pensando, aunque una cosa sí tenía muy en claro: Sherlock no le había contado nada a Mycroft de lo que había pasado entre nosotros dos. Lo que sucedía era que Mycroft poseía ese maldito don de deducción que sólo los Holmes parecían tener y que los diferenciaba tanto del resto de los inocentes mortales como yo que teníamos que sufrir siendo víctimas de su anormalidad.

—Te suplicaría, Mycroft, que te metas en tus propios asuntos y nos dejes tranquilos a John y a mí —masculló Sherlock mientras se peleaba con su pantalón, tan molesto que tenía la cara colorada—. ¿Acaso la Reina, el Estado o tu dieta no son más importantes que nosotros dos?

Mycroft soltó una risita despectiva.

—El miedo que tienes de ser abandonado no te deja mirar más allá, Sherlock —le dijo Mycroft despiadadamente—. Si no te dejaras dominar por tus emociones, verías lo mismo que yo: que…

—¡Un momento! —exclamé, interrumpiéndolo. No podía permitir que continuara hablando, no si no quería que comenzara a desmenuzar las razones por las cuales él creía que yo podría haber _abandonado _a Sherlock—. Yo no pienso dejar el apartamento. Ni tampoco estoy molesto con Sherlock. ¿Cómo podría si él acaba de salvarme la vida apenas hace un par de días? —añadí, casi orgulloso de mí al haber encontrado un argumento medio decente que me salvara del salvaje escrutinio de Mycroft—. ¿Acaso no se enteró de que Sherlock está herido por causa mía?

Aquel misterio de hombre sonrió ampliamente.

—Claro, claro que lo sé. ¡Qué orgullo para mí saber que al fin Sherlock se sacrifica un poco por alguien! —dijo con sarcasmo—. Y otra cosa que también sé, es que no hay nada que vincule tanto a dos personas como una deuda de vida. Más tratándose de gente de honor como la de la milicia, ¿verdad, John? Supongo que si usted ya se sentía en deuda con Sherlock desde antes, ahora mi hermano lo tendrá completamente comprado y a su disposición.

—¡SUFICIENTE! —gritó Sherlock de repente, ahogando la respuesta airada que estaba pensando en darle al zoquete de su hermano. Me giré hacia él y noté que ya estaba completamente vestido; su pantalón negro y la camisa de extraño color morado que le había llevado, puestos y abrochados. Incluso ya se había colocado hasta los zapatos. En ese momento estaba de pie junto a su cama, luchando por acomodarse un par de muletas nuevas que seguramente el hospital le había proporcionado—. Estoy listo, John. Ayúdame con la maleta. Puedes guardar mi computadora en ella, así te será más fácil transportar ambos objetos hasta afuera del hospital.

—Sherlock —dijo Mycroft, mirando ahora con fijeza hacia el recién levantado—, antes de que te vayas, ¿necesito recordarte que estoy aquí por lo del asunto de Berwick? No deberías echarlo en saco roto y en cambio, hacer lo que…

—John —me llamó Sherlock al mismo tiempo que miraba intensamente hacia su hermano—. Mi computadora. Apágala y guárdala, si eres tan amable.

Con intención de hacer lo que me pedía, caminé hacia la mesita donde la laptop de Sherlock estaba abierta y encendida. Al llegar ante ella, descubrí que lo que estaba en la pantalla era el sitio web de Sherlock, _La Ciencia de la Deducción._

—Mire usted mismo, John —dijo Mycroft, dirigiéndose a mí pero sin despegar sus ojos de Sherlock—, y me aprovecharé de que parece tener más sentido común que el necio de mi hermano. Lea el último mensaje que le han dejado a Sherlock ahí en su… _blog_ —finalizó, remarcando la palabra con enorme desprecio y usando su paraguas para señalarme la computadora de Sherlock.

—Es _foro, _Mycroft —lo corrigió Sherlock—. Foro, no blog. Blog es como lo que tiene John, una página electrónica de tipo personal que estoy completamente seguro ya has revisado de principio a fin —masculló mi amigo, intentando controlar un enojo que era cada vez más evidente—. John, no es necesario que mires nada —me ordenó a mí—. No son más que los histerismos habituales de mi querido hermano.

Sin embargo, histerismos o no, la curiosidad me ganó y revisé la página, percatándome de que, tal como había dicho Mycroft, sí había un comentario nuevo en el foro de su web. Un comentario que recién acababan de poner un par de días antes y que hasta ese momento yo no había visto.

_Soy de nuevo un hombre libre señor Holmes. Regreso a casa y no las gracias a usted. Pronto recibe usted una presente de mi parte como las gracias por no haber ayudado a mi caso. Hasta pronto Holmes._

El que firmaba semejante sinsentido era un tal Barry Berwick.

—¡Estulticias! —escuché que decía Sherlock a mis espaldas—. Ese hombrecillo es demasiado estúpido como para planear algo tan sofisticado como un escape y mucho menos, una _venganza. _¡Ni siquiera sabe utilizar correctamente su lengua materna! La gente iletrada como él, lo único que hacen con presteza es atentar una y otra vez contra el inglés.

—¿Barry Berwick? —pregunté yo comenzando a ponerme nervioso y sin dejar de mirar aquel extraño mensaje. El nombre me sonaba, estaba seguro, pero no lograba recordar de dónde—. ¿Quién es este tipo? —le pregunté directamente a Mycroft al estar seguro de que Sherlock no me respondería.

—Barry Berwick, ciudadano inglés de veintitrés años que fue condenado a la horca por asesinar a su novia en un hotel de cinco estrellas en Minsk durante unas vacaciones que ambos tomaban en Bielorrusia —contestó Mycroft, y de repente me acordé de quién estaba hablando. ¡El asunto "ruso" del cual Sherlock no había querido hacerse cargo!—. Veo que sí lo recuerda, John —afirmó Mycroft al notar mi visible cara de entendimiento—. Entonces, supongo que está de más que yo le mencione que sé que Sherlock viajó hasta Bielorrusia para entrevistarse con él a instancias suyas, ya que Berwick les había prometido una magnífica paga. Pero mucho me temo que esa entrevista no marchó demasiado… _satisfactoriamente_, ¿verdad, Sherlock? —concluyó, mirando insistentemente hacia su hermano menor como si lo estuviese regañando por no haber aceptado ayudar a aquel infeliz.

—No es asunto de tu incumbencia, Mycroft —murmuró Sherlock sin dignarse a mirarnos, caminando (con ayuda de las muletas) directamente hacia donde estábamos yo y su computadora, consiguiendo adaptarse a esos sostenes bastante bien y manipulándolos con admirable soltura. Pasó de largo a mi lado y se dedicó con cuerpo y alma a apagar el aparato portátil—. Pero, como supongo que de todas maneras ya lo sabes —continuó hablándole a su hermano—, no me explico por qué tengo que recordarte que el muy estúpido _sí _asesinó a su esposa con toda la alevosía y la ventaja de las que pudo disponer para perpetrar el crimen. Y a pesar de lo obvio de su culpabilidad, quiso hacerme creer que había algo extraño en ese hecho. ¡A mí, de entre toda la gente! ¡Qué manera de hacerme perder el tiempo con un simple asunto de violencia doméstica!

Oh, sí, ya recordaba yo todo aquello. Y Mycroft tenía razón: había sido yo quien le había insistido a Sherlock para que aceptara el caso y viajara a Minsk porque aquel Berwick había prometido que su familia nos pagaría una jugosa recompensa si salía bien librado. Al final sólo habían pagado los viáticos de Sherlock, lo cual ya podía considerarse ganancia si tomábamos en cuenta la negativa terrible y burlesca que Sherlock le había dado al desgraciado hombrecillo.

—Un momento —dije yo, caminando hacia Mycroft e ignorando al pobre Sherlock que intentaba caminar con muletas y cargar su computadora hasta la maleta al mismo tiempo—. ¿Esto es en serio? ¿De verdad este hombre, Barry Berwick, ha logrado escapar de la prisión bielorrusa?

Mycroft hizo un suave movimiento de asentimiento mientras apoyaba su peso en su paraguas.

—Es lo que nos ha informado la Interpol —dijo con toda calma.

—¡¿Y está en Londres? —chillé sin poder contenerme—. ¿Cómo demonios pudo entrar al país si es un prófugo de la justicia? ¿Y cómo logró escapar de prisión, en primer lugar?

Mycroft me miró intensamente pero no me respondió.

—No lo saben, John —me dijo Sherlock, consiguiendo al fin echar su computadora en la maleta que, abierta, esperaba sobre la cama—. Nadie lo sabe. Aparentemente, el dinero del que dispone la familia Berwick compensa con creces la falta de inteligencia de sus honorables miembros.

Me giré hacia Sherlock.

—¿Quieres decir que han sobornado a alguien para permitirle que escapara? —le pregunté.

—¿Por qué no? La corrupción está a la orden del día en la gran mayoría de los países extranjeros. _L'argent fait tout_ —dijo tranquilamente mientras cerraba la maleta, no sin antes sacar de ella la chaqueta negra que le había llevado yo.

—Entonces, es cierto —jadeé—. Berwick escapó, consiguió regresar a Inglaterra y ahora te deja mensajes intimidantes en tu foro. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan campante cuándo alguien te está amenazando de esta manera, Sherlock? —grité, casi perdiendo los estribos. Parecía que el hombre jamás se tomaba las cosas serias _en serio_.

Sherlock dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y me miró durante un segundo antes de hablar.

—John, ¿realmente crees que semejante imbécil podrá ejecutar un elaborado plan de venganza? Yo no. Y aunque fuera así, entonces simplemente sería un enemigo más para añadir a nuestra lista —agregó encogiéndose de hombros y procediendo a ponerse su chaqueta.

Suspiré, creyendo que tal vez Sherlock tenía razón. Porque, pensándolo bien, ¿cuál otra persona en el mundo podría ser más letal que el mismísimo Moriarty? Después de haberlo conocido a él, cualquier otro delincuente parecía tan peligroso como un niño del jardín de infantes que te desafía a un duelo de venciditas en el patio trasero del colegio.

—Había venido a ofrecerles a ambos entrar en el programa de protección a testigos —intervino Mycroft en voz baja, recordándonos a Sherlock y a mí que todavía continuaba ahí—. Proposición que, por supuesto, Sherlock ya ha tenido el desatino de rechazar.

—Bueno —dije yo—, eso es comprensible. Toda su vida y trabajo está aquí, y no…

—¿Usted no aceptaría la oferta, John? —me preguntó Mycroft de repente, atajándome y acercándose hacia mí, usando un extraño tono de voz (ronco y bajo) que me desconcertó por completo. Lo miré con incredulidad mientras él continuaba hablando—: Imagine el cambio que eso representaría en su vida —susurró, llegando hasta mi lado e inclinando el rostro hacia mí—. Vivir en un lugar mucho más lindo, lujoso y limpio que _ese _apartamentucho en el que está ahora. Recibir más dinero del que dispone con su miserable pensión… nada de preocuparse por asesinos dementes en búsqueda de revancha por algo que ni siquiera es culpa suya, sino de Sherlock. Y lo mejor: todo el tiempo del mundo para poder hacer… lo que se le antoje.

Abrí los ojos y la boca enormemente, creyendo en verdad que la quijada me había llegado hasta el suelo. Dios mío, yo era un torpe, lo sabía, pero torpe y todo, me daba perfecta cuenta de que eso que Mycroft estaba haciendo conmigo, era un franco y descarado coqueteo.

—Yo… no, no… —comencé a tartamudear, negando con la cabeza e intentando moverme hacia atrás. No sabía por qué, pero en ese momento veía a Mycroft muchísimo más cerca de mí.

Una mano enorme y fuerte me tomó del brazo lastimado, haciéndome contraer la cara en un gesto de dolor.

—John _no_ está interesado en tu programita de protección a cobardes, Mycroft —espetó Sherlock con un enojo que pocas veces yo le había conocido, tirando de mí hacia él y alejándome de su hermano, casi tropezando con sus muletas y conmigo en el proceso—. Él quiere seguir viviendo su vida, _conmigo_, en Baker Street.

—Sherlock, mi… mi brazo, auch… —mascullé, intentando hacerle notar que me estaba lastimando. Pero Sherlock no parecía prestarme atención. Estaba muy enfrascado en una batalla visual con su hermano mayor.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntamos a él? —sugirió Mycroft con gesto socarrón.

Sin soltarme, Sherlock giró su cabeza hacia mí, mirándome directo a los ojos.

—John, ¿a quién prefieres? ¿A Mycroft y su estúpido programa de _protección_, o a mí?

—¡Sher-Sherlock! —continué mascullando y sin dejar de luchar por liberar mi pobre brazo de su agarre de tenaza—. ¡Esto… Esto es _francamente_ ridículo!

—¡No lo es en absoluto! —exclamó él—. Quiero saberlo, John. ¿Quieres seguir viviendo conmigo en Baker Street a pesar de…? ¿A pesar de todo lo demás?

Y de pronto, esa conversación ya no se trataba de elegir entre el ofrecimiento de Mycroft y el de él. Se trataba simplemente de saber si yo quería seguir viviendo con él bajo el mismo techo después de lo que había pasado entre los dos. Dejé de forcejear para liberar mi brazo y él, de manera automática, dejó de estrujármelo.

—Sí, Sherlock. Voy a continuar viviendo en Baker Street. De hecho, jamás pensé en salir de ahí —mentí con voz firme y clara, mi corazón regocijándose al notar el alivio que los ojos claros de Sherlock demostraron ante mi afirmación y al ver la media sonrisita que se estaba dibujando en su cara. Entonces, Sherlock me soltó y se alejó de mí lo más rápido que pudo hacerlo considerando que tenía que usar aquellas estorbosas muletas.

—Ya lo has oído, Mycroft. Puedes regresar con toda tranquilidad a seguir jugando con el destino del resto de los ingleses. Ni John ni yo estamos interesados en ser los títeres de tu organización —le dijo a su hermano en voz baja, saliendo entonces a toda prisa del cuarto sin mirar atrás.

Yo, despertando de la impresión que me había causado semejante escena, me apresuré a tomar la maleta y a seguirlo. Me despedí de Mycroft a toda carrera y salí del cuarto a alcanzar a Sherlock, quien parecía llevar un cohete metido en el culo y en ese momento ya había llegado hasta el ascensor.

* * *

Muletas o no, pierna herida o no, Sherlock se movía con una rapidez tan pasmosa que en más de una ocasión llegó a plantarme un buen susto al creer que se caería de bruces contra el suelo. Abordamos un taxi e hicimos el trayecto hacia Baker Street en completo silencio, él embebido en sus propios asuntos mentales que, yo esperaba, tuvieran que ver al menos un poco con alguna medida de protección contra todos esos lunáticos que parecían querer verlo morder el polvo. Yo maté el tiempo mirando por la ventanilla del auto, pensando en cómo ahora sí podía comprender el hecho de que una persona pudiera tener "enemigos" (e incluso, "archienemigos") en su vida real. Bueno, no cualquier persona.

Sólo Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

Llegamos a nuestro apartamento cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, una leve llovizna helada comenzando a caer sobre la ciudad. Sherlock se bajó del taxi tan bruscamente que por un momento creí que resbalaría sobre el empapado y resbaloso pavimento y se daría de cara contra la acera.

—¡Sherlock! —le grité mientras le pasaba el dinero al chofer y me bajaba detrás de él—. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Vas a lastimarte!

Sherlock no me dijo nada, pero sí tuvo tiempo de mirarme con furia antes de proseguir su loca carrera hacia la puerta del apartamento. Una vez ahí, esperó por mí a que abriera con mi llave. Entonces, subió las escaleras de la entrada con verdadera furia y manejando las muletas con tanta habilidad que a cualquiera le hubiera resultado imposible de creer que esa fuera la primera vez que tenía que hacer uso de ellas.

—Sherlock —le supliqué de nuevo una vez que ambos llegamos hasta nuestra sala—. Por favor, vas a lastimarte. ¡Deja de comportarte de esa manera tan infantil! ¿Por qué estás tan enojado?

Pero Sherlock me ignoró completamente y se dejó caer cuan largo era –y con muchísima más rudeza de la que debía- sobre el sofá. Y ahí estaba: tal como yo se lo advertí, me di cuenta de que sí se había lastimado. Con angustia, vi cómo intentaba esconder un gesto de dolor mientras luchaba por acomodar su pierna izquierda sobre el sofá, tirando del muslo con sus dos manos.

Dejé su maleta sobre el suelo y suspiré profundamente, pensando que todos los niños del mundo no serían más tercos que ese hombre. Caminé hacia él.

—Supongo que te han prescrito drogas para el dolor —le dije, sinceramente preocupado porque estuviera sufriendo estoicamente—. ¿Dónde está la receta…? Voy a comprarte lo que necesites. ¿Te gustaría algo para cenar? ¿O te preparo un té? Yo… ¿Sherlock? ¿Me estás escuchando?

Titubeé y miré fijamente la delgada y triste figura que yacía ante mí tirada sobre el sofá. Sherlock dejó su ceño fruncido durante una milésima de segundo y también me miró. Su gesto pareció suavizarse y yo sentí profunda pena al ver el dolor reflejado en sus hermosos ojos grises.

—La tengo aquí —masculló mientras se colocaba las manos sobre el regazo y suspiraba ruidosamente.

Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia sus manos y tuve que tragar pesadamente antes de preguntar:

—¿Qué… qué cosa tienes _ahí_?

Mi pregunta temblorosa y tonta le arrancó una _enorme _sonrisa al cabrón.

—La receta. ¿No me preguntaste por ella? La tengo aquí en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta.

Me sentí _tan _idiota que podía haberme metido debajo de la mesita ratonera para quedarme a vivir ahí.

—Ah, claro. La receta. —Me incliné sobre él y con cuidado busqué debajo de la tela de su chaqueta, el dorso de mi mano ardiendo con el calor que desprendía su torso vestido con una camisa de color violeta. Encontré el papel y retiré la mano tan rápido que Sherlock _tuvo _que darse cuenta por qué lo estaba haciendo. Su sonrisa parecía ensancharse cada vez más y yo tuve que poner pies en polvorosa antes de que la situación se volviera más abochornante de lo que ya era—. Ahora vuelvo —dije—, si necesitas algo, sólo grítale a la señora Hudson. Creo que está en su habitación —finalicé antes de salir corriendo de ahí.

Regresé un cuarto de hora después, con la receta surtida y un poco de comida china para cenar, las escenas que habían tenido lugar desde que yo había arribado al hospital por Sherlock dándome vueltas en la cabeza sin parar.

¿Por qué Sherlock me hacía eso después de lo que había pasado entre los dos? ¿A qué demonios jugaba si me había dejado bastante en claro que no quería ningún acercamiento de ninguna índole ni conmigo ni con nadie? Su comportamiento decía precisamente lo contrario: esas sonrisas que me dedicaba y esa manera en que me había obligado a hurgar entre su ropa, podían ser clasificadas como cualquiera como un vil y descarado intento de seducción. Además, lo sucedido en el hospital con Mycroft… ¡Tanto enojo contra su hermano! ¿Acaso habían sido celos de su parte? ¿Podría ser posible que a Sherlock le enfureciera la manera tan solícita con la que Mycroft se comportaba conmigo, o todos esos pleitos eran tan sólo resultado de su legendaria rivalidad?

_Lo que sucede es que el cabrón disfruta humillándote, _me dijo la cruel pero sincera voz de mi conciencia. _No está interesado en ti pero goza provocándote simplemente porque puede hacerlo. De la misma manera que le divierte aplastar a los demás mortales a su alrededor por ser de inteligencia inferior._

Subí las escaleras y entré a la cocina sin decir palabra y sin ni siquiera dirigir mi mirada hacia la sala. Llené un vaso con agua y tomé un par de las píldoras que había comprado, dejando sobre la mesa las bolsas con la comida oriental. Me dirigí hacia el sofá con el ánimo ya un poco caldeado, enojado como me sentía por creerme víctima de la crueldad inconsciente de Sherlock.

Lo encontré exactamente en la misma posición en la que le había dejado: tirado en el sofá de color café, los brazos cruzados encima del pecho y la cabeza apoyada sobre un par de viejos cojines; la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo y, de nuevo, en la cara, un gesto de total depresión.

—Aquí tienes, Sher… ¡Joder! —grité al acercarme a él y descubrir que tenía la pierna del pantalón manchada de sangre—. ¡Te has lastimado y la herida se abrió! ¡Mierda, Sherlock, te lo dije! —le espeté mientras lo obligaba a sostenerme el vaso con agua y el par de píldoras—. Tómate eso y ayúdame a quitarte el pantalón. Voy a revisar qué te pasó.

Sin decir palabra, Sherlock me obedeció; situación inusual que yo atribuí al gran dolor que seguramente estaba sintiendo. Suspiré pesadamente mientras él se tragaba su paliativo con un poco de agua y luego me devolvía el vaso. Lo deposité en la mesita, agradeciendo en silencio su aparente docilidad.

—Desabróchate el pantalón —le indiqué. Él se quedó muy quieto, sin mirarme y sin decir nada. Yo suspiré pesadamente antes de decirle—: Si no lo haces, voy a traer unas tijeras y te lo romperé para poder llegar a la herida tal como lo hicieron con el que traías puesto la noche que te hirieron —amenacé con voz fastidiada.

Sherlock hizo un gesto de desprecio, pero procedió a hacerme caso. Se desabrochó el pantalón y luego, yo le ayudé a sacárselo mientras él elevaba un poco las caderas. La visión de su muslo envuelto en vendas empapadas de sangre fue suficiente como para quitarle cualquier sentimiento erótico a semejante situación. Situación que apenas unas horas antes se me habría antojado verdaderamente impensable.

—Voy a quitarte esta venda y a ponerte una nueva después de haberte aseado. Mmm. Espera, voy por tijeras y mi material de curación.

Fui a mi habitación y regresé a la sala con mi maletín de médico. Entonces, me senté sobre la mesita para poder trabajarle la pierna, y en completo silencio, emprendí la tarea de quitarle las vendas manchadas de sangre, de limpiarle la herida abierta con un antiséptico, colocarle un apósito nuevo y finalmente, otro vendaje. Todos esos largos minutos no se escuchó en la sala más ruido que el que yo producía al manipular la tela de la venda alrededor de ese muslo malherido, mis pensamientos concentrados en mi Juramento Hipocrático y no en lo suave y hermosa que era la piel de mi amigo.

—… _absteniéndome de mala acción o corrupción voluntaria… _—musitaba yo entre dientes, lo suficientemente bajito para que Sherlock no pudiera escucharme—… _especialmente de trato erótico con_ _cuerpos femeninos… o masculinos._

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Has terminado ya? —me preguntó él de manera brusca, volviendo de repente a la vida.

Levanté mi mirada hacia él, sintiéndome francamente indignado. Tanto, que no presté atención al hecho de que el hombre estaba bastante sonrojado.

—¡En eso estoy! ¿No me ves que aún estoy trabajando?

—Yo sólo te escucho mascullando no sé qué rezos. No pensé que fuera del tipo religioso, doctor —dijo con socarronería.

Meneé la cabeza en un gesto negativo mientras terminaba de colocar un par de ganchitos metálicos que mantendrían la venda firme y en su lugar.

—Veo que al fin ha vuelto el Sherlock Holmes de siempre —fue todo lo que dije, y entonces lo miré de nuevo a la cara. Sus mejillas estaban tan sonrosadas que lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue—: ¿Tienes fiebre?

Sherlock me miró abriendo mucho los ojos.

—No.

—¿No? Pero si estás más colorado que una amapola. Voy a ponerte un termómetro. —Me giré hacia atrás para coger mi maletín—. Estoy seguro de que tengo uno por aquí… déjame encontrarlo… Síp, aquí está. Veamos. —Me giré de nuevo hacia Sherlock y le pedí—: Abre la boca.

—Te dije que no-tengo-fiebre —dijo él con voz ronca y golpeada, mirándome intensamente con algo que parecía nerviosismo.

Y fue _esa _manera de mirar –tan inusual en él- lo que me puso completamente en alerta. Abandonando mis intentos de colocarle el termómetro en la boca, me moví hacia atrás hasta quedar bien sentado sobre la mesa, observando a Sherlock de arriba abajo y _descubriendo _–justo debajo de su camisa y de sus calzoncillos- el porqué de su repentina y extraña perturbación.

Estaba… oh, por Dios, Sherlock estaba _excitado. _Me quedé sencillamente boquiabierto.

Y él, al darse cuenta que yo _había visto, _rápidamente se llevó las manos a la entrepierna para tratar de ocultar _esa _erección, pero vamos, ya era completamente tarde. Y yo… Dios mío, yo me quedé sin saber qué decir. Abrí mucho los ojos, estrujando el termómetro entre mis dedos tan fuerte que casi lo parto en dos, negándome a creer que Sherlock (el estoico, frígido y burlesco Sherlock Holmes) se había excitado al grado de tener una erección _así _de inoportunasolamente porque yo le había hecho una simple una curación.

Al igual que él, yo sentí que me prendía en fuego, sonrojándome violentamente ante ese hecho tan anormal. Pero, al mismo tiempo, _esa _vuelta en las tornas era todo que yo necesitaba para dejar de sentirme tan miserable y poder darle a Sherlock –al fin- una sopa de su propio chocolate.

—Vaya —jadeé, mirando hacia su entrepierna con toda la intención de avergonzarlo lo más que se pudiera—, esto sí que es toda una sorpresa para mí. Jamás antes me habían _halagado _mis manos de cirujano como lo está haciendo en este momento el pequeño Sherlock Holmes... Junior.

Sherlock se sonrojó todavía más (¡Sí, más! Estaba tan rojo que pensé que sufriría una hemorragia nasal), y luchó con todas sus fuerzas por ocultar su condición. Tiró de su camisa para cubrirse los calzoncillos, pero el bulto que estaba ahí resultaba imposible de esconder. Simplemente, _sobresalía._

—Vete mucho a la mierda —gimió él, dándose por vencido y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos—. ¡Qué manera tan vil de aprovecharte de tus inocentes pacientes en sus momentos de debilidad! ¡Eres el peor médico de la historia! —gimoteaba dramáticamente, haciéndome reír.

—Oh, al contrario, Holmes —siseé yo entre risitas mientras guardaba mis cosas en el maletín—. Creo que me acabas de demostrar lo buen médico que soy. Después de todo, este tipo de _resultados _no los obtiene cualquiera con una simple curación. Había escuchado que los quiroprácticos podían conseguir que sus pacientes se excitaran después de un masaje especialmente estimulante, pero, ¿por aplicar una venda? Difícilmen…

—¡Oh, ya cállate! —me pidió, tratándose de girar sobre el sofá para darme la espalda y lastimándose en el intento. Gimió de dolor y yo paré automáticamente de reír.

—Hey, no hagas eso —le dije—. Te lastimarás de nuevo y la herida volverá a sangrar. Está bien, dejaré de burlarme… —Puse mi mano sobre su muslo, leve y ligera, apenas a unos centímetros por debajo de donde terminaba la venda. Permitiéndome ahora sí disfrutar del calor que transmitía su piel blanca, aprovechando el breve momento de contacto para intentar grabar en la memoria del sentido del tacto el recuerdo de ese toque que seguramente jamás podría volver a experimentar.

Pensar así me dolía. Cerré los ojos durante un breve instante, negándome todavía a dejar ir a Sherlock. Al abrirlos, lo descubrí observándome, el sonrojo que anteriormente cubría su rostro casi desapareciendo por completo.

—Es natural que pasen estas cosas —susurré, aunque yo sabía que él sabía que eso no era cierto. Pero la verdad era que no quería (a pesar de todo lo que él me había hecho a mí) aprovechar ese momento para humillarlo más—. El contacto, los movimientos rítmicos… ya sabes —finalicé en un susurro, para nada convencido de lo que estaba diciendo.

Mi mano todavía encima de su muslo.

—Ajá —me dijo Sherlock apenas moviendo los labios, sus penetrantes ojos grises fijos en mí—. ¿Y piensa devolverme mi pierna algún día, doctor? —se burló, una sonrisa sincera asomando en su rostro todavía sonrosado.

Le devolví la sonrisa, envalentonándome y _necesitando _llevar las cosas lo más lejos que pudiera, porque era vital, era…

—En realidad, ahora que lo mencionas… Nop —le respondí sin dejar de sonreír ni de mirarlo a los ojos—. De hecho, creo que voy a tomar de ti algo más.

Oh, lo que vi en ese instante en los ojos de Sherlock terminó por convencerme de que, a pesar de todo, a pesar de los dos y de sus estúpidas decisiones, yo iba por el camino correcto. Como por arte de magia observé a esos ojos pasar del gris al casi negro, dilatándose, brillando de deseo, de sorpresa y ansiedad, revelándome su deseo y necesidad.

Fue la gota que derramó el vaso. No pude contenerme más.

Me empujé hacia delante hasta que mi cuerpo resbaló de la mesa en la que estaba sentado, cayendo de rodillas sobre el suelo junto al sofá, mi mano jamás separándose de ese adorable muslo ardiente, mi boca buscando hambrienta la de él.

—Sherlock —jadeé sobre sus labios justo un segundo antes de tomar su boca con toda la fuerza de mi urgencia, con todas las ganas acumuladas en esos dos días, en esos tres meses, en toda mi vida. Y Sherlock me correspondió el beso casi con la misma furia que yo estaba empleando, abriendo la boca y permitiéndome arrasar su interior con mi lengua, su mano derecha agarrando un puño de mi camisa para tirar de mí hacia él.

Moví mi mano, la levanté, llevándola por encima de la zona vendada, evitando la herida, pasándola, llegando a la parte superior del vendaje y depositándola de nuevo ahí, sobre piel ardiente, blanca y cubierta por vello pequeño y suave, apenas a unos cuantos centímetros de su entrepierna. Y Sherlock gimió cuando yo hice eso, -Dios mío, _gimió- _dentro de mi boca, sobre mis labios, alrededor de mi lengua, y su cuerpo se arqueó casi imperceptiblemente hacia mi mano, lo suficiente como para hacerme notar cuál era su deseo más apremiante en ese preciso momento.

No me hice del rogar, ¿cómo podría haberlo hecho?

Sin más preámbulo llevé mi mano hasta su erección, cubriéndola por encima de su prenda interior. Sherlock gimió larga y entrecortadamente, empujando su cadera contra mi mano, permitiéndome el contacto, y yo, por todos los demonios, casi me corro sólo por su reacción. Acuné su miembro con mi palma, con mis dedos, conocí su forma y su calor aun a través de esa tela de algodón. Lo apreté fuerte y Sherlock jadeó, separándose de mi boca y arrojando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Y yo, que nunca antes había hecho eso con ningún hombre, en ese momento lo encontré todo tan natural, tan correcto. Tan perfecto. En absoluto chocante ni vergonzoso como algún día me pude imaginar que sería si llegaba a tales términos con él. Abrí los ojos para admirar su rostro en medio de aquella mueca de éxtasis puro, sus labios rojos y entreabiertos, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y las mejillas más sonrojadas que en los momentos previos. Y sin dejar de observarlo, maravillado como me sentía de que eso _por fin _pudiera estar pasando, continué acariciándolo, más fuerte, más duro, porque eso era lo que ambos estábamos necesitando. Llevando mi mano un poco hacia arriba, soltándolo apenas el tiempo suficiente como para introducirla por debajo de sus calzoncillos, tocando _al fin _la aterciopelada piel de su miembro erecto, gimiendo como desesperado y dejándome caer sobre él en búsqueda de otro beso.

Me aplasté sobre él, mi boca arrasando la suya, ahogando entre nuestros labios sus gemidos, mis jadeos, nuestros suspiros, mi mano tocándolo, él, firme, duro, suave, ardiente, húmedo, gotas de preseminal que empaparon mis dedos, Dios mío, Sherlock, arriba, abajo, oh, qué bien te sientes, sí, sí, un apretón duro, dos, tres caricias y él, Sherlock, corriéndose sobre mi mano, por debajo de su prenda interior, mordiéndome los labios, la lengua, sofocando un grito y agarrándome fuertemente la camisa con sus dedos de violinista como si fuera un barco a la deriva y yo, el ancla que le impidiera zozobrar en la noche de la peor tormenta.

No podía ver lo que ocurría, besándolo como estaba haciéndolo, pero sentía sus pulsaciones ardientes bajo mi mano, sentía su esencia viscosa y ardiente mojándome a mí y a él mismo, sentía su piel estremecerse y su aliento faltándole, y eso, Dios mío, era suficiente para mí y tan _perfectamente _maravilloso que me sentía morir. Continué acariciando su miembro con suavidad hasta que finalizó su orgasmo, poco a poco todo volviendo a la paz, sus manos comenzando a aflojar su agarre, su respiración comenzando a ralentizarse.

Concentrado como había estado en ayudarle a buscar el alivio lo más rápido posible, yo no me había percatado de mi propia erección, presa y apretada bajo mis pantalones vaqueros, tan hinchada que no comprendía cómo no me había corrido ya, preguntándome que pasaría a continuación, ¿Sherlock trataría de corresponderme? ¿Podría hacerlo en su condición? ¿Yo debía permitirlo?

Alejé mi rostro del de él y abrí los ojos, tratando de no pensar y de disfrutar lo que quedaba del momento.

Él también abrió los suyos, todavía luchando por respirar con normalidad. Y mientras mi mano _todavía _estaba encima de su miembro ya reblandecido y agotado, nos quedamos mirando a los ojos con toda aquella incomodidad que ambos sabíamos bien que quedaría después de semejante actividad.

—Ahora entiendo —comenzó a decir Sherlock con la voz tremendamente ronca y esbozando una sonrisita perezosa—, porque dijiste que eras el mejor doctor de todo el ejército. —Se rió mientras desviaba la mirada—. Puedo imaginar lo extasiados y satisfechos que estarían los otros soldados teniéndote a ti aplicándoles semejante tratamiento después de una indecente curación.

Me reí junto con él, sacando la mano del precioso lugar en el que había estado y que, por cierto, había quedado hecho un pegajoso pero delicioso desastre.

—Sí, ¿no te dan ganas de haber pertenecido a mi batallón? —le dije con voz jadeante antes de suspirar profundamente—. Lo bien que nos lo habríamos pasado. Bueno… ahora voy a subir a tu cuarto a buscarte tu pijama y ropa interior limpia. Vuelvo en un momento.

Me puse de pie ahí junto al sofá. Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, él levantó la mano y me atrapó, pasando un par de dedos por la presilla de mi pantalón.

—John —dijo con voz segura y anhelante.

Y yo… Dios mío, yo casi me desmayo.

—¿Mmmm? —fue todo lo que pude responder cuando observé que sus ojos estaban clavados en mi más que evidente erección, la cual luchaba por liberarse de la cruelísima prisión de mis pantalones vaqueros.

—John —repitió, su mirada fija en mi delatadora excitación, sus dedos jugueteando con mi presilla y yo casi muriéndome de la expectación. Pero de pronto, Sherlock despegó los ojos de mi entrepierna y levantó la cara hasta mirarme directamente a los míos y me dijo—: Yo… yo no sé por qué me he dejado llevar, pero… Creo, en verdad creo, que tenemos que ponerle un remedio a _esto_. No podemos seguir adelante porque entonces... —se interrumpió, mordiéndose los labios y mirándome con una expresión que no podía definir.

Una cubeta de agua helada cayendo sobre mí no podía haber actuado como un mejor asesino de pasiones que esas palabras de Sherlock. Abrí la boca, no pudiendo creer en eso, no sabiendo ni qué decir, ni… Cuando de repente, la campana me salvó.

O mejor dicho, la persona que golpeó la puerta de nuestro apartamento. Me separé de Sherlock, caminando hacia atrás y provocando que él tuviera que soltarme del pantalón, escuchando a lo lejos a la señora Hudson saliendo de su cuarto, abriendo la puerta de la calle, saludando a alguien y luego, pasos que subían a nuestras habitaciones. Yo, todavía con la mirada clavada en Sherlock, sabía que tenía que salir de ahí porque si no, lo mataría. En serio que lo mataría.

—Buenas noches —dijo la voz de Sarah detrás de mí. Me giré con rapidez hacia ella, y la vi de pie en el umbral. De reojo pude observar que Sherlock ponía una enorme cara de fastidio y se cubría la mojada entrepierna con uno de los cojines que estaban en el sofá—. Supe que ambos estuvieron en el hospital. ¿Cómo están?

Ni Sherlock ni yo le respondimos nada. Yo me le quedé viendo a Sarah, sabiendo que lo que cruzaba por mi mente no estaba bien ni era correcto, pero yo… yo hice lo único que pensé resultaría más efectivo para vengarme de Sherlock. Algo más efectivo y doloroso que simplemente matarlo.

Caminé hacia Sarah, la tomé del brazo y sin reparar en su cara de sorpresa y haciendo caso omiso de sus preguntas, tiré de ella para subirla conmigo a mi habitación.

Me la follaría esa misma noche y en las mismas narices de Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

_Ahora sí me tardé con el capítulo, lo lamento mucho en verdad. Tuve un par de semanas algo duras, pero afortunadamente parecen haber pasado y bueno, les he traído un cap. algo largo para compensar. ^^ Espero poder continuar al mismo ritmo de antes, pero si no, no se me desesperen. Les prometo que no dejaré la historia colgada. _

_Muchísimas gracias por todos sus hermosos comentarios. Escribir este fic me está haciendo inmensamente feliz y todo es gracias a ustedes los que se toman un tiempo para dejarme unas palabras de aliento. Gracias!  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

No detuve mi frenética marcha hasta que llegué al siguiente piso de nuestro apartamento, con Sarah caminando a tropezones a mis espaldas, siendo arrastrada por mí y casi cayéndose en el proceso. Me metí a mi cuarto y cuando estuve seguro de que ella también estaba dentro, cerré la puerta con la fuerza suficiente como para asegurarme de que Sherlock escuchara el golpe y no tuviera dudas de lo que iba a suceder a continuación. Porque no podía dudar, oh, no. No podía _no_ darse cuenta de lo que iba a pasar con todas las piezas cayendo a su alrededor y encajando como lo estaban haciendo; era la primera vez que Sarah subía a mi cuarto, yo le gustaba a ella, ella a mí no me era indiferente, y yo estaba que me llevaba el tren después de lo que había sucedido entre Sherlock y yo. Así que…

_Era lógico_. Y Sherlock tenía que saberlo.

Pero yo me arrepentí de aquella pataleta en cuanto cerré la puerta. Además, me sentía aterrorizado por haberme atrevido a dar ese paso con Sarah, por lo que, cuando me giré sobre mis talones para encararla, estaba seguro de que me abofetearía.

Me quedé así, con la espalda apoyada contra la madera de la puerta y mirando fijamente hacia mi compañera, esperando por un golpe o una petición de explicación. Pero para mi enorme sorpresa, Sarah sólo me miró con los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa y me sonrió.

—Vaya, John, qué recibimiento tan efusivo. ¿A qué se debe _la invitación_ a tu cuarto? —me preguntó con algo de sarcasmo.

Yo quería que la Tierra me tragara. ¿Y ahora qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué diablos _podía_ decirle para justificar ese arrebato de locura?

—Sarah, yo…

Pero ella no me estaba prestando atención. Suspiró con algo parecido a la satisfacción, se alisó un poco el cabello –el cual yo le había despeinado en la carrera escaleras arriba- y miró alrededor de mi cuarto. De mi pequeño y austero cuarto, el cual realmente sólo usaba para dormir, pues la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaba abajo con Sherlock, evitando subir a esa solitaria habitación hasta cuando realmente ya no había más remedio. Luego, cuando Sarah terminó de pasarle revista a los pocos muebles y cosas que había en el sitio, volvió a suspirar y caminó hacia mi cama, sentándose ahí y concentrando toda su atención en mí.

—¿Y bien? —me presionó sin dejar de sonreír.

Verla sentada en la pequeña cama donde yo pasaba las noches llevó mis nervios hasta el límite de lo posible. Comencé a sudar frío. _En serio, _ya no quería hacer eso con ella. Simplemente, ya no podía.

—Siento mucho haberte traído acá —dije con rapidez, sabiendo que era hablar en ese momento o callar para siempre—. Lo que pasó es que… yo-yo estaba… conversando con Sher-Sherlock —traté de mentir, escupiendo el nombre de mi compañero con tanto trabajo como si me doliera pronunciarlo—, y… comenzamos a discutir. ¡Nos enojamos! Y luego… llegaste tú, y bueno…

La decepción en el hermoso rostro de Sarah no demoró más de un segundo en manifestarse.

—¡Oh! —exclamó—. Oh. ¡Ya veo! Así que… era _eso _y no… Oh. —Se sonrojó, bajando la mirada un momento antes de encararme otra vez—. ¿Algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?

Solté una risa nerviosa. _Oh, sí, vaya que puedes ayudar. Sólo quédate acá arriba conmigo durante una hora y finge que estamos haciendo el amor._

—No, en realidad, no creo… —le dije al fin, suspirando con el alivio que me provocaba haber aclarado todo tan pronto—. Sherlock y yo… bueno, son diferencias normales entre dos compañeros de apartamento. Ya las resolveremos más adelante… creo.

Sarah y yo nos quedamos viéndonos durante un minuto al menos, sonriéndonos como idiotas y siendo más que obvio el hecho de que ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir.

—Y… —comenzó ella, alisándose la falda y desviando la mirada—. Hoy te apetece quedarte aquí en casa, supongo. Me imagino que con tu brazo lastimado y el golpe en tu cabeza, no tendrás muchos ánimos de salir, ¿no?

—¿Cómo sabes qué fue lo que me pasó?

—Oh. Me lo dijo Molly. —Me le quedé mirando sin comprender y ella añadió rápidamente—: Molly, Molly Hooper. ¿No la conoces? Es una amiga de Sherlock. Lo conoce del hospital; ella trabaja en la morgue o algo así.

Ah. "Te refieres a _esa _Molly", pensé antes de poder evitar soltar una risita sarcástica.

—Sí, sé de quién hablas. Pero creo que "amiga de Sherlock" no sería el término con el que nadie se referiría a Molly Hooper.

—¿Ah, no?

—Nop. Pero eso no importa. ¿Cómo es que tú y Molly se conocen? —pregunté, genuinamente interesado mientras caminaba hacia Sarah y me sentaba al otro lado de la cama, dándole la espalda.

No sabía por qué, pero de pronto me sentía demasiado cansado y hambriento. Con nostalgia, recordé la comida china que había abandonado en la cocina y suspiré con pesar.

—¡Oh! —volvió a exclamar ella, como si de pronto se hubiera dado cuenta de que esa conversación se le estaba yendo mucho de las manos—. Fue durante aquella ocasión en la que tú y Sherlock desaparecieron por horas… cuando la explosión en la piscina. En mi desesperación por buscarte, les mandé mensajes a todas las personas que habían comentado en tu blog. Así fue como di con Molly, y bueno… A partir de ese día, a veces nos llamamos por teléfono y de vez en cuando coincidimos para salir juntas y hablar… ya sabes, cosas de… chicas —finalizó con algo que parecía genuino bochorno.

Yo estaba extremadamente agradecido de no estarla mirando a la cara; más por ella que por mí, pues me parecía que toda esa situación y conversación eran de por sí bastante bizarras. Rodé los ojos, rogándole a Dios que no fuéramos Sherlock y yo los temas de sobremesa de aquellas dos.

—Y ella te dijo lo que nos había sucedido a Sherlock y a mí en esta última ocasión… en la bóveda del banco —afirmé más que pregunté.

—Ajá. Ayer hablé con ella, y… me lo contó. Me dijo que a ti te golpearon y que a Sherlock le dispararon por tratar de salvarte.

—No —la corregí, el amargo escozor de la culpa subiéndome por la garganta—. A Sherlock no lo hirieron por "tratar" de salvarme. Más bien fue un "casi lo matan por salvarme efectivamente". Yo… yo te aseguro que hoy no estaría aquí de no haber sido por él.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un par de minutos; nuestras respiraciones incómodas era el único ruido que se escuchaba entre los dos. Yo preguntándome si no habría sonado demasiado apasionada mi narración del salvamento de parte de Sherlock Holmes, y si eso no le extrañaría un tanto a Sarah.

—Pero no es la primera vez que sucede, ¿no? —dijo ella de repente, poniéndole fin a aquel abochornante mutismo—. Por lo que yo sé, salvarse mutuamente es algo que los dos hacen todo el tiempo. Algo que han estado haciendo desde que se conocen —concluyó, intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

Yo suspiré antes de responder.

—La diferencia radica en que en esta ocasión, Sherlock estaba sacrificando su propio pellejo para salvarme a mí. Porque él sabía que lo matarían, Sarah. Lo sabía y, bueno, eso lo hace diferente porque él… bueno, se supone que él no…

Sarah se giró sobre la cama, buscándome el rostro y la mirada.

—¿Porque se supone que no tiene sentimientos, ni amabilidad ni buenos modales? ¿Porque es un bastardo sin corazón? —adivinó con una gran sonrisa, la cual yo correspondí.

—Ajá. Algo así.

—Entonces, si de verdad te salvó a costa de su propia vida, en el fondo no debe ser tan malo —dijo ella—. Aunque, no estoy segura. Yo lo admiro mucho por su gran inteligencia y sus brillantes dotes de deducción, pero, si soy franca contigo —se rió—, _lo odio, _John. ¡Es tan arrogante y tan raro! Además, ¡me mira como si quisiera matarme! Realmente no sé qué hice yo para que él me tuviera tanto resentimiento.

Tragué saliva, nervioso.

—No, ¿cómo crees? Sherlock sería incapaz…

—Y Molly —continuó ella—. Molly se lo pasa _todo el tiempo_ quejándose de lo frío y cruel que es Sherlock con ella, de que sólo la usa y la insulta. Pero no deja de pensar en él, lo cual es un tanto extraño, como yo misma se lo digo. He intentado con todos mis medios hacerle entrar un poco en razón para que ella misma se dé un poco más de valor y deje de perseguir a tu _compañerito _así como lo hace, pero… —me miró directamente a los ojos—, pareciera como si el señor Holmes la hubiese embrujado. Sencillamente, está loca por él y no le importan todos los desplantes que tu amigo le hace sin parar.

—Debe ser del tipo masoquista —mascullé yo, tratando de no morderme la lengua—. De ésas mujeres que no saben lo que les conviene… o algo así.

—Molly dice —prosiguió Sarah, aparentemente sin haber escuchado lo que dije— que Sherlock es un hijo de puta con todo el mundo menos contigo. Que ella ha visto que sólo contigo charla como si te considerara un igual, cuando a todos los demás los trata como si fueran inferiores, como gusanos sin intelecto. Que sólo a ti te respeta y que incluso valora tu punto de vista a la hora de tomar alguna decisión. Y eso es _sólo _lo que ella ha visto en el laboratorio de Barts cuando ustedes van ahí a trabajar.

No pude dejar de notar el tono curioso en el que Sarah había pronunciado esas últimas frases. Las había dicho como si no fueran sólo afirmaciones, si no como si tuvieran en ellas una pregunta implícita. Una pregunta que _de veras _yo no quería escuchar y muchísimo menos, contestar.

—¿Ajá…? —jadeé, incitándola a continuar.

—Ajá —me respondió sin dejar de verme a los ojos. Y yo, sintiendo que estaba pasando algún tipo de test, luché con todas mis fuerzas para sostenerle la mirada—. Y un buen día que Molly realmente me tenía cansada con sus quejas hacia Sherlock, no pude resistir más y le dije que mucha gente, incluyéndome a mí, creemos que Sherlock es gay.

—¿En serio? —pregunté, fingiendo sorpresa y abriendo mucho los ojos. Ella, en cambio, entrecerró los suyos suspicazmente.

—¿Realmente te sorprende, John? Pero si yo misma leí en las primeras entradas de tu blog que, cuando lo conociste, tú también llegaste a sospechar de la preferencia sexual del señor Holmes.

—Bu-bueno —tartamudeé mientras bajaba la cara, no pudiendo soportar más el escrutinio de Sarah—, es cierto, al principio me lo pareció porque pensé que era raro que el hombre no tuviera novia ni relación alguna, pero ahora sé que es porque está demasiado inmerso en su trabajo como para enamorarse y…

—John —dijo Sarah, interrumpiéndome—. ¿No has contemplado la posibilidad de que si Sherlock es gay, esté enamorado de ti?

—No digas tonterías —dije rápidamente, el alma cayéndome hasta los pies. No sabía por qué, pero aun si fuera cierto que Sherlock sentía algo por mí, no quería que fuera algo de lo que los demás se dieran cuenta.

—Conque tonterías, ¿eh? —bufó ella y torció los labios en un gesto de enojo—. ¿Y si te lo compruebo?

—¿Có-cómo podrías hacer eso? —le pregunté yo, arrepintiéndome al segundo de haberlo hecho.

—Viendo cómo reacciona a _esto_ —dijo Sarah con una enorme sonrisa.

Acto seguido, comenzó a balancearse de arriba y abajo sobre mi cama, pausadamente, una y otra vez sin parar, consiguiendo que el mueble completo se moviera a su mismo ritmo y comenzara a hacer mucho ruido y a rechinar con ganas. Yo enrojecí hasta la punta del cabello al darme cuenta de qué era lo que Sarah estaba tratando de hacer.

—¡Sarah! —exclamé, llevando mis brazos hacia ella y tratando de detenerla—. ¿Por qué estás haciendo _esto_?

Sarah comenzó a reírse quedamente, gozando tanto como una niña pequeña que estuviese en el más divertido de los juegos.

—¡Por el puro placer de ver la cara que pone Sherlock al creer que tú y yo lo hicimos! —me susurró, y yo la miré tan desconcertado que no supe qué responder—. ¡Vamos, John, no seas aguafiestas! —dijo mientras aceleraba el ritmo poco a poco, como lo haría una pareja si estuviese realizando _ese _tipo de actividad—. ¡Será una manera de comprobar si mi teoría es cierta!

—Sarah, yo… yo no sé si esto sea buena idea… —mascullé yo intentando hacerla entrar en razón, sabiendo que _ese _ruido llegaría sin duda alguna hasta el piso inferior y por ende, a los oídos de Sherlock Holmes.

Porque aunque en un principio había sido _esa _mi intención al subir a Sarah ahí (que Sherlock creyera que Sarah y yo estábamos haciendo lo que él no había querido hacer conmigo), yo _ya _había cambiado de opinión. Realmente no tenía deseos de hacerle pasar ese trago amargo a Sherlock, porque por más malévolo que fuera conmigo y por más desplantes que me diera, Sherlock era, sobre todas las cosas, mi amigo. El amigo que casi había dado su vida por mí en medio de aquella balacera en la bóveda de un banco.

Pero Sarah no parecía pensar igual. Aferrada como estaba a demostrar que tenía razón, continuó balanceándose sobre la cama cada vez más rápido. Tan violentamente que yo también comencé a moverme sobre ella y la cabecera, a azotar contra la pared.

—¡Dios mío, si sigues haciendo este escándalo no sólo lo escuchará Sherlock, sino todo el vecindario! —espeté con enojo, intentando sostener la cabecera de la cama para que no hiciera tanto ruido—. ¡Sarah!

Pero ella continuó ignorándome, sonriendo descaradamente y casi brincando en la cama, de tal manera que ésta comenzó de pronto a hacer un ruido alto, agudo y tan espantoso que creí que estaba empezando a desbaratarse en mil pedazos. Me incorporé de un salto, realmente asustado. ¿Qué tipo de sonido era aquel? Por un momento pensé que la casa se estaba derrumbando e incluso miré hacia abajo para asegurarme que el suelo no estuviese abriéndose ante nuestros pies. Levanté la mirada hacia Sarah y la vi con el mismo gesto de desconcierto que yo tenía en la cara.

—¡Quieta! —le grité, y en esa ocasión sí me hizo caso. Dejó de balancearse y, por ende, la cama cesó de moverse, consiguiendo que los ruidos provocados por su zangoloteo desaparecieran también.

A excepción de aquel endiablado chirrido, penetrante como los maullidos de mil gatos moribundos y que nos había asustado a los dos en un principio, el cual continuó escuchándose a todo volumen.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —preguntó Sarah abriendo mucho los ojos.

—No sé, ¡creía que estabas haciéndolo tú con la cama! —mascullé, mirando alrededor y tratando de definir de dónde provenía aquel espantoso sonido.

Sarah y yo movimos la cabeza en diferentes posiciones intentando ubicar la fuente de esos rechinidos, los cuales hacían más escándalo que una olla llena de grillos. Agudos, chillantes, penetrantes… como un novato tocando un violín. Sarah y yo nos miramos al mismo tiempo que comprendíamos qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¡Viene de abajo! —dijo ella con voz divertida, sonriendo ampliamente y tapándose las orejas con las manos.

—Dios mío, es Sherlock —murmuré yo, agachando la cara y también cubriéndome los oídos—. ¡Es Sherlock tocando su maldito violín!

Sarah comenzó a reírse con ganas. Yo la miré incrédulo, no pudiendo encontrar en ese comportamiento de Sherlock la más mínima gracia; gracia que ella sí parecía hallar. ¿Por qué le parecía divertido semejante concierto de dementes?

—¡Te lo dije! —gritó con intención de hacerse oír por encima de los espantosos berridos que Sherlock estaba arrancándole a su sufrido instrumento—. ¿No lo ves, John? —me preguntó al notar que yo no comprendía de qué estaba hablando—. ¡Te dije que estaba enamorado de ti! ¡Mira lo que es capaz de hacer por arruinar nuestro supuesto encuentro!

Yo me quedé boquiabierto, no pudiendo creer el descaro del hombre y lo lejos que estaba dispuesto a llegar para joderme la existencia y tenerme a su disposición. Y ciertamente, sintiéndome más enfurecido que halagado por la situación.

—Por mí puede meterse ese violín por el culo y dejarlo ahí los siguientes ochocientos años —gruñí, provocando que Sarah sólo se riera más.

Se levantó de la cama sin dejar de cubrirse las orejas ni de reír, y entonces caminó hacia mí.

—Como quieras, John —me dijo, o mejor dicho, me gritó, porque de otra manera no habría podido escucharla con aquel espantoso concierto de fondo—. Lo bueno de todo esto es que ahora sí tengo pruebas para poder asegurarle a Molly que si Sherlock no le hace caso, es por una _muy buena y poderosa razón._

Yo la miré horrorizado.

—¿Vas a contárselo? ¿A Molly? —le pregunté angustiado, la cabeza a punto de estallarme por causa de aquel violín agónico y la manera en que su trastornado intérprete conseguía sacarle las notas más espantosas jamás escuchadas en toda la historia de los pobres e inocentes instrumentos de cuerda.

Sarah se encogió de hombros y dejó de sonreír.

—Lo haré de la manera más amable posible, te lo prometo. Es que no soporto ver a una mujer degradándose así como lo está haciendo ella. Tal vez al darse cuenta de que no es culpa de ella, si no de su Sherlock que batea para el equipo contrario, pueda olvidarse de él y seguir adelante.

Suspiré y asentí con la cabeza. Sarah tenía razón en ese punto. Después de todo, tampoco a mí me gustaba la manera tan grosera con la que Sherlock se comportaba con esa pobre chica. Tampoco me gustaba la manera en la que Sherlock se comportaba conmigo, pero ese ya era otro cantar.

—Sí, creo que será lo mejor para ella —murmuré.

—¿Qué dijiste? —gritó Sarah.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Nada —respondí también con un grito—. Será mejor que bajemos antes de que Sherlock nos reviente los tímpanos a los dos —sugerí.

—Buena idea —aceptó ella volviendo a sonreír.

Abrí la puerta del cuarto sólo para encontrarnos con que, sin aquella hoja de madera cerrada, los ruidos que Sherlock le estaba arrancando a su violín y que no podían ser catalogados como "música", se volvían tan estridentes que apenas podíamos soportarlos.

—¡Dios mío, si esto no es amor, no sé lo que es! —me gritó Sarah mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

Tuve que tragarme la respuesta sarcástica que estuvo a punto de brotar de mis labios ante lo dicho por ella. Habíamos llegado ya al primer piso y lo primero que hicimos fue encontrarnos cara a cara con Sherlock, por lo que me fue imposible decirle a Sarah lo que yo pensaba del "amor" que según ella, Sherlock me profesaba. El hombre, de pie en el umbral de la puerta que comunicaba la sala de estar con las escaleras (sin sus muletas, el muy inconsciente) y vestido ya con sus pijamas y su bata, dejó de tocar el violín en cuanto nos vio.

—Oh, cómo lo siento —dijo con fingida amabilidad—. ¿El violín no es un instrumento de su completo agrado? —nos preguntó a Sarah y a mí con total ironía, una sonrisa de triunfo intentando asomar en su rostro—. Tonto de mí, creí que algo de música serviría para amenizar la… _ocasión_ tan especial que parecía estar gestándose allá arriba —concluyó antes de mirarme directamente a mí como queriendo fulminarme con los ojos e ignorando a Sarah por completo.

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

—Creo que mejor me voy —dijo Sarah mientras se dirigía hacia el otro tramo de escaleras.

—Sí, yo también creo que es lo mejor —le dijo Sherlock pero sin dejar de mirarme a mí. Yo estaba tan furioso que no podía ni hablar. Sarah, en cambio, parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reír.

—Me alegra mucho que ambos estén bien después de lo sucedido en el banco —dijo Sarah. Sherlock continuó ignorándola—. ¿Me llamarás después, John?

—Claro. Mañana a primera hora —afirmé yo, retando a Sherlock con la mirada. Éste entrecerró los ojos con furia al escuchar mi respuesta, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, yo me adelanté—. Espera, te acompaño —le dije a Sarah antes de girarme hacia ella y escoltarla hasta la puerta.

No bien habíamos bajado apenas un par de escalones cuando Sherlock reanudó su concierto de los mil demonios. Yo hice el amago de querer regresar a quebrarle el violín en la cabezota, cosa que hubiera hecho si Sarah no me hubiese detenido tomándome de un brazo.

—¡Déjalo, John, déjalo! —me suplicó entre risas—. ¡En vez de enojarte, deberías sentirte halagado! ¡Eres tú el objeto amoroso del célebre Sherlock Holmes, famoso por su carácter frío y despiadado! Mira que no cualquiera, ¿eh?

Me reí histéricamente mientras le abría la puerta de la calle, la horrorosa música de Sherlock ahogando mi risa por completo.

—¿Y debería sentirme halagado por eso? ¿Por _eso_? —le pregunté a Sarah con incredulidad al tiempo que salíamos a la frescura del exterior, señalándole el interior de la casa con un dedo—. Te juro que "halagado" es la palabra que menos me describe en este momento. ¡Voy a matarlo! Es que, ¿cómo se atreve a hacernos esto? ¿Y dónde está la señora Hudson que no ha salido a callarlo?

—No está en casa. Cuando me abrió la puerta me dijo que iba a salir —me respondió Sarah.

—Pues eso sólo demuestra que Sherlock es un cabrón con suerte —dije entre dientes—. ¡Jamás le perdonaré que se haya comportado así! Es que, imagina si en verdad tú y yo hubiéramos tratado de… de _hacerlo_. ¿Cómo habríamos podido con semejante escándalo?

Sarah suspiró profundamente, cualquier rastro de diversión desapareciendo de su rostro. Se acercó hacia mí, me abrazó y luego me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—John, querido —me dijo—. Si _eso _no ha pasado en ninguna de las ocasiones que hemos estado a solas en mi apartamento y que han sido tantas que ya perdí la cuenta… no iba a pasar aquí. Ni ahora ni nunca.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —le pregunté, mirándola con terror. ¿Es que ella ya no quería nada conmigo?

—Porque estoy intentando dejar de engañarme a mí misma, John —me dijo mirándome fijamente—. Mira, una de las cosas que he aprendido en nuestra profesión es que no es ético ni honesto ir por el mundo repartiendo consejos si uno mismo no puede llevarlos a cabo en su propia vida. —Abrí la boca para preguntarle a qué se refería, pero ella me calló colocándome un dedo sobre los labios—. Lo que quiero decir es que yo sería la hipócrita más grande del mundo si le aconsejara a Molly que se olvide de Sherlock porque él está enamorado de ti… si no fuera lo suficientemente valiente como para darme cuenta de que yo también debo abandonar toda esperanza contigo por _ese _mismo y exacto motivo.

—¿Qué-qué quieres decir con eso? —tartamudeé—. Yo no… te aseguro que yo no…

—Oye, oye… está bien, no tenemos que ponerlo en palabras si te incomoda —me dijo con la voz más dulce de todas y la más comprensiva de las miradas, interrumpiendo mi perorata; una fortísima ráfaga de cariño hacia esa mujer recorriendo todo mi ser. Si antes de esa noche ya la consideraba una gran amiga, con eso terminó de ganarse mi corazón—. Tengo que irme. Adiós, John —susurró ella, sonriendo tristemente—. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes porque _vaya_ que la vas a necesitar —agregó con ironía. Me cerró un ojo y, soltándome, comenzó a alejarse por la acera—. Llámame cuando quieras conversar. Siempre estaré disponible para ir al cine contigo si es que tu celoso Sherlock te lo permite.

Yo estaba tan en shock que ni siquiera pude decirle adiós ni ninguna otra cosa más. La vi desaparecer al otro lado de la esquina, la espantosa cacofonía de Sherlock aún sonando escaleras arriba, y de pronto, la estupefacción que sentía transformándose en furia genuina. Tanta, que lo único que pude hacer fue entrar a la casa, cerrar la puerta de un fortísimo golpe –suerte que la señora Hudson estuviese fuera- y subir corriendo las escaleras para enfrentar, ahora sí, al egoísta más grande del universo y de sus alrededores.

En cuanto Sherlock me tuvo enfrente, silenció al fin su horrible recital. Me miró con fingida sorpresa mientras se bajaba el violín del hombro y lo dejaba colgado a un costado. Lo cual fue cosa buena porque si hubiera continuado tocándolo, yo se lo hubiera arrebatado para quebrárselo en la cabeza.

—¿Se ha ido Sarah ya? —me preguntó con ese tonito de total falsedad que yo ya le conocía tan bien—. Oh, es una verdadera pena, porque supongo que los dos se lo estaban pasando de lo más divertido allá arriba… solitos. Tsk, qué decepción debió haber sido para ella, ¿no, John? —finalizó con una enorme sonrisa burlesca.

Oh, Dios mío, si Sherlock no hubiera estado herido, yo lo habría apaleado ahí mismo hasta matarlo. De veras que sí.

—¿Cómo…? —conseguí articular a pesar de toda la rabia que sentía—. ¿Cómo _demonios _te atreves a hacerme algo así, Sherlock Holmes? —Lo miré de arriba abajo, dándome cuenta de que no estaba usando sus muletas y de que estaba ahí parado apoyándose en un solo pie—. ¡¿Y qué diablos haces levantado? ¡¿Hasta ese extremo llegan tus ganas de joderme la vida que incluso te arriesgas a lastimarte otra vez? ¡MALDITA SEA, SHERLOCK! ¡¿Por qué no te cuidas y a mí me dejas en paz?

Sherlock no respondió nada durante un momento. Regresó a su sillón brincando sobre el pie de su pierna sana, se desplomó ahí para poder guardar el violín en el estuche que reposaba en el suelo y, acto seguido, volvió a levantarse. Esa vez, ya con ayuda de las muletas. Caminó lentamente hacia mí y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

—Quería hablar contigo. Cuando Sarah llegó —arrugó la nariz con desprecio al decir el nombre de mi amiga—, me interrumpió a medio discurso.

Yo me reí despectivamente.

—Sherlock, si hay algo de lo que no tengo ganas en _este_ preciso momento, es justamente de _eso. _De tus discursos. De ti hablando con fría lógica, analizando y desmenuzando todo lo que sucede entre nosotros dos. Argumentos baratos que usas, según tú, para demostrarme por qué no podemos estar junt… ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS HACIENDO? —le grité cuando, disimuladamente, él inclinó el cuerpo hacia mí para acercarse lo suficiente y poder olfatear a mi alrededor.

—Nada —dijo con rapidez mientras se movía hacia atrás, poniendo cara de inocencia.

—¡Oh, no me digas que nada! —chillé yo cada vez más enojado—. ¡Estás oliéndome para comprobar si hice algo con Sarah! —grité con incredulidad. Me reí con ganas durante un momento antes de decirle—: Te repites en tus métodos, Sherlock, y eso es un gran error como tú mismo me lo dijiste una vez. Si quieres saber algo, ¿por qué simplemente no lo preguntas como lo haría cualquier persona _normal_?

Auch. Demasiado tarde me di cuenta que tal vez me estaba sobrepasando con tantos reclamos destemplados, pero la verdad era que me sentía demasiado frustrado e impotente. Sherlock sólo me miró con los labios tan apretados que su boca formaba una sola y delgada línea, aparentemente tan desconcertado ante mi enojo que no sabía ni qué responderme. Al final, suspiró y pareció resignarse a tener que preguntar.

—¿Qué pasó allá arriba entre Sarah y tú? —me cuestionó al fin en voz baja. Yo me le quedé viendo sin responder, dándome cuenta que ahora que me lo preguntaba yo ya no quería contestarle—. Dímelo, John.

—No —me negué, cruzándome de brazos y luchando con todas mis fuerzas para no ablandarme ante la imagen de ese Sherlock en plena desolación. El cabroncete me debía muchas y, por Dios, me las iba a pagar—. No tengo por qué hacerlo. Tú y yo no somos nada, ¿lo olvidas? De hecho, justo antes de que llegara Sarah, recuerdo que tú estabas opinando que teníamos que ponerle un remedio a _eso _que pasó entre los dos. Así que —dije, descruzando los brazos y abriéndolos a mis costados, sonriéndole lo más cruel que pude hacerlo—, eso fue justamente lo que hice con Sarah. Ponerle un remedio a eso y… a un par de cosas más.

Lo vi apretar las manos tan duro alrededor de sus muletas que creí que iba a partirlas en dos, los nudillos poniéndosele blancos de la pura tensión.

—No te creo —me dijo con voz estrangulada, agachando la cabeza y clavando la mirada en el suelo—. Yo soy quien te gusta, no ella. Además, no detecto olor en ti que me indique que has sostenido ese tipo de actividad con la señorita Sawyer. Sigues… todavía sigues oliendo a mí —finalizó en un susurro tan desgarrador que casi, _casi_ consigue conmoverme.

Pero no iba a permitirle que de nuevo me hiciera caer en su juego.

—¿No me digas? —le pregunté con crueldad, cruzando los brazos con total desenfado—. Bueno, tal vez eso se deba a que has olfateado la parte equivocada de mi anatomía, _Sherlock_. ¿No se te había ocurrido eso? ¡Qué decepción que ese pequeño detalle se le haya escapado al único detective consultor del mundo!

Levantó la cabeza y me miró con tanto enojo que en serio creí que me golpearía con una de sus muletas.

—¡Mentira! ¡Ella no te hizo… _eso! _Estaban fingiendo, lo sé muy bien —afirmó con un leve temblor en la voz completamente inusual en él; un temblor que denotaba que no estaba completamente seguro de lo que estaba diciendo a pesar de afirmar lo contrario—. Ese ruido que hicieron con la cama fue demasiado _exagerado _para ser real. ¡Nadie… nadie se mueve así durante la copulación!

—¿Copu…? ¡Por amor de dios, Sherlock! ¿Quién habla así? —me burlé, intentando llevar las cosas por un camino que me asegurase el éxito a mí, que no permitiera que él descubriera que yo realmente no había hecho nada con Sarah. No que yo consiguiera algo con eso, pero al menos sentía la vengativa satisfacción de verlo sufrir una mínima parte de lo que él me hacía padecer a mí. Di un par de pasos hacia él hasta quedar apenas a un palmo de narices y me erguí lo más que pude antes de hablar de nuevo—. ¿Sabes qué es lo malo de todo esto, Sherlock? Que tú no tendrás manera de comprobar si lo que oíste fue real o no, porque _jamás_ podrás saber _cómo me muevo yo_ durante la copulación.

Algo se quebró en el alma de Sherlock en cuanto le dije eso… Pude verlo en sus ojos. Fue como si se hubiese apagado el brillo que tanto caracterizaba su gris mirada y que la hacía resplandecer cuando estaba contento o cuando tenía un gran caso en espera de ser resuelto. Tragué saliva, armándome de valor, casi sucumbiendo a él de nuevo, teniendo que sacar fuerzas del recuerdo de lo que había sucedido hacía apenas un rato cuando él había abierto un hoyo bajo mis pies y hecho añicos la frágil esperanza que yo había me forjado al creer que podríamos estar juntos como amigos y como algo más que amigos. No, no podía permitírselo de nuevo.

No más.

_Lo siento, Sherlock, pero ya no más._

—Ya no puedo seguir así contigo, Sherlock —le dije en voz baja al ver que él no decía nada—. Creí que podría, que tú y yo podríamos proseguir con nuestra relación de antes, como colegas, como amigos. ¡Pero tú no me estás ayudando a superar esto que siento por ti! Al contrario, ¡me estás volviendo loco! ¡Eres tú quien no respeta los propios límites que me exiges a mí! Me coqueteas, te me insinúas, y luego me rechazas como si fuera un leproso. Yo… —le dije, comenzando a caminar hacia atrás—… Voy a irme mañana. Buscaré otro alojamiento. No porque no me guste estar aquí o porque te odie, si no porque creo que las cosas entre tú y yo jamás podrán volver a ser como antes.

—En eso tienes toda la razón —dijo Sherlock con voz grave, sus ojos tristes aún clavados en mí, perforándome—. De todo lo que has dicho, eso ha sido en lo único que has tenido algo de razón: las cosas entre tú y yo jamás serán como antes.

Me sentí terriblemente derrotado al escucharlo a él repetir esa misma sentencia. Sonaba mucho más horrible en su voz que en la mía.

—Sí —mascullé—. Me temo que eso parece.

—¿Y sabes por qué, John? —me preguntó, de pronto sonando más seguro de él mismo que un momento antes, dejando caer las muletas, cada una a un lado, alargando sus brazos hacia mí y tomándome de la tela de mi suéter. Tiró bruscamente de mí hasta que mi cuerpo quedó completamente pegado al suyo—. Porque tú no vas a irte de aquí. Porque si para retenerte tengo que convertirte en mi amante, justamente eso es lo que voy a hacer.

—¿Qué? No, Sherlock —jadeé, todavía luchando contra eso, todavía, sacando fuerzas de no sé donde para seguir diciendo que no—, no es así como…

—Para otros quizá no, pero así es como funcionará entre tú y yo —me susurró sobre los labios, adivinando mis pensamientos, inclinándose un poco para alcanzarme, para estar a mi altura mientras yo ponía las manos sobre la suave tela de la bata de dormir que traía puesta, justo sobre sus brazos, sosteniéndome de él, olvidándome de que estaba herido de una pierna y que no debía estar de pie—. No será como lo que tienen los demás, o sea, lo que quiero decir es que, puede que no será normal, _pero estará bien_. Para nosotros, estará bien.

El hálito ardiente de su aliento cosquilleándome las comisuras de mis labios, y yo gemí sin poder contenerme, mi cuerpo reaccionando inmisericorde a su cercanía, a su calor, traicionándome. Dios mío, Sherlock, ¿cómo podía desearle tanto?

—Te lo prometo, John.

Sherlock me lo prometió. Me prometió que todo estaría bien, y yo le creí porque necesitaba hacerlo. Porque moriría si no lo hacía. Porque si me iba, toda la vida me arrepentiría y siempre me habría preguntado cómo hubiera sido si me hubiera quedado… Si yo hubiera aceptado como estaba a punto de hacerlo en ese mismo momento.

El mundo podía acabarse ya, pero yo… yo _tenía _que creerle a Sherlock.

—De… de acuerdo —susurré apenas perceptiblemente, casi dudando de que Sherlock me hubiera escuchado.

Pero aparentemente sí me oyó. Alcancé a notar que sonreía, que sus ojos de nuevo se encendían y antes de que bajara su boca hasta la mía, susurró algo que sonó parecido a un "Perfecto".

Y con eso, Sherlock reclamó mi boca todavía con mucha más urgencia que la que yo había empleado para besarlo hacía un par de horas, abrazándome contra él, oprimiendo su cuerpo envuelto en la suave tela de su pijama contra el mío todavía vestido con jeans, suéter y camisa, tirando de mí lo más que podía, sin soltarme de mi ropa, como si quisiera meterse dentro de mi piel, o meterme a mí en la suya, era igual. Daba igual.

Me besó así durante minutos completos, sus manos sin soltarme ni un solo momento, su cuerpo duro y delgado apoyado firme contra el mío. Finalmente se alejó un poco de mí, jadeando en la urgencia de obtener un poco de oxígeno, caliente y sudoroso, recargando su frente contra la mía y sin abrir los ojos en absoluto.

—Voy a hacerte mío —me murmuró durante ese par de segundos que se separó de mi boca—. Porque eres _mío. _No de Sarah ni de nadie más. Sólo mío. ¿De acuerdo, John?

Sin esperar respuesta, volvió a atacar mi boca y yo, sin poder responderle, sólo gemí largamente, sintiéndome de nuevo como un instrumento que no le quedaba más destino que emitir las notas musicales que le ordenaba su maestro, su ejecutante.

Sintiéndome como el violín que obedece sin chistar al hombre que sostiene el arco, tanto porque es lo único que puede hacer al respecto como porque las notas que le son extraídas son de una belleza sin igual. Sin paragón.

Como jamás antes nadie lo tocó.

* * *

_Gracias por leer ^^ Si la historia les gusta, no se vayan sin dejarme un comentario... ¡me encanta saber quién me lee! Y si la historia no les gusta por algo, bueno... se vale también que me digan por qué ;D_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Sherlock tiró de mi suéter hacia arriba, separando su rostro un momento del mío. "_John", _escuché que suspiraba mientras me lo quitaba, yo metiendo las manos entre el nudo de nuestros brazos para sacarle la bata y luego, ambas prendas cayendo en algún sitio de la habitación. Sherlock me miró durante un momento –sus ojos resplandeciendo como nunca antes-, sonrió de lado y volvió a besarme, pasándome sus manos hasta la espalda y abrazándome con fuerza, la dureza de su erección restregándose contra mi estómago. Yo me sentí estúpidamente feliz y gemí de placer ante su evidente muestra de deseo.

Dimos un par de traspiés hacia el interior de la sala sin dejar de besarnos, sin dejar de aferrarnos, como si los dos temiéramos que si soltábamos al otro, éste desaparecería para nunca regresar. Yo, que no quería arriesgarme a que llegara la señora Hudson y echara a perder lo que por fin parecía estar llegando a buen puerto, cerré la puerta con ayuda de uno de mis pies en cuanto traspasé el umbral.

Sherlock, aparentemente ofendido de que yo estuviera ocupándome en cosas tan banales como cerrar una puerta en vez de besarlo, me tomó del rostro con brusquedad –sujetándome fuertemente de las mejillas- y arremetió de nuevo contra mí, besándome con una furia tal que dolía, que castigaba. Sus labios me dolían, sus dientes chocando contra los míos, sus manos bajando por mi cuello y llegando hasta mi pecho, sus dedos largos desabrochando con prisa y habilidad los botones de mi camisa. Y al mismo tiempo que conseguía desabrochármela por completo y que comenzaba a sacármela por las mangas, yo trataba de quitarle, a mi vez, la camiseta gris de su pijama, tomándosela por la parte inferior y jalando de ella hacia arriba.

De nuevo, dos prendas nuestras terminaron regadas de cualquier forma en el suelo.

Tuve que retirarme un poco hacia atrás para verlo, porque no podía desperdiciar el hecho de tener a Sherlock con el torso desnudo y no apreciarlo por completo.

El aire pareció trabarse en mis pulmones ante la visión. Jadeé un tanto indignamente al mirar de cerca aquel pecho masculino con el que tantas noches había soñado desde que en una miserable ocasión alcancé a percibir un lejano vistazo; dándome cuenta de que era tan bello y apetecible como me lo había imaginado, mi libido disparándose como nunca creí posible, sintiendo cosas que jamás antes había experimentado. Era impactante para mí sentir semejante deseo porque nunca antes, ni siquiera cuando había sido un estudiante despreocupado y enamoradizo había tenido tantas ganas de estar con alguien, de fundirme con ese alguien, de comérmelo a besos o a mordidas y meterme hasta dentro de su piel misma. Las manos me picaban de las ansias por tocar, por conocer, por palpar. Mi boca estaba desesperada por devorar. Mi lengua ansiaba conocer cada recoveco de ese cuerpo y saborearlo por completo.

No aguanté más.

En ese momento fui yo quien se abalanzó sobre Sherlock, mi boca cayendo directo sobre la suya, dejando escapar un gruñido de satisfacción; mis manos acunando sus mejillas y bajando rápidamente por su suave piel, recorriendo su largo cuello, sus pronunciadas clavículas y llegando hasta sus deliciosamente marcados pectorales. Sherlock gimió ante mi beso efusivo y mis caricias vehementes, y ese gemido provocó que yo me encendiera todavía más. Sherlock pasó sus manos por mis brazos, acariciándome la piel casi con la misma impaciencia que yo estaba empleando, apretándome los hombros y llevando una mano hacia arriba. Pasó los ágiles dedos de esa mano a través de mi pelo, peinándome con una ternura tal que cualquiera hubiera creído que tenía meses muriéndose por hacerlo. Y mientras hacía eso, mientras me acariciaba el cabello, disminuyó la intensidad y la violencia de nuestro beso, embelesados como estábamos los dos ante la magia de estarnos tocando el cuerpo, la piel y el cabello por primera vez.

Pero de repente, como si recordara cuál era la finalidad de todo aquello, Sherlock volvió a violentarse y empujó mi nuca para acercar mi cabeza más hacia él, para profundizar el beso todavía más, y yo… yo simplemente no podía ni respirar. El aire me faltaba. Estaba tan agitado y tenía el corazón tan desbocado que hubo momentos en los que pensé que me estaba dando un ataque cardiaco. Sherlock me aferró el cabello de la nuca y tiró de él, suave pero firme, obligándome a separar mi rostro del suyo y a elevarlo hacia el techo, él dejando caer su boca sobre mi cuello. Comenzó a chupar y a lamer con ansiedad, murmurando palabras que no alcanzaba a escuchar, provocándome escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, sus dedos acariciando con extrema dulzura la zona alrededor de la horrible cicatriz que la bala había dejado en mi hombro izquierdo, y luego, luego… sus labios ahí, besándome, haciéndome sentir ridículamente protegido y feliz.

—John, John, ¿por qué me engañaste?… —mascullaba mientras su boca regresaba a mi cuello y se ponía a hacer cosas deliciosas ahí sobre la piel de mi garganta, mientras me lamía, mientras me mordisqueaba—… Sarah ni siquiera te tocó —escuché que suspiraba contra mi piel, acompañando la frase con un largo y profundo suspiro, como si comprobar tal hecho lo hiciese sentirse más tranquilo—. Me alegro tanto de eso porque… porque de ese modo tu sabor es sólo tuyo y yo… ansiaba probarte. Y… oh, John, no me has decepcionado —jadeó con la voz tan ronca que yo gemí sólo de escucharlo, justo un momento antes de darme un largo lengüetazo—. Quiero más de ti, John. _J'ai besoin de toi._

—Sí —dije sin pensarlo dos veces y aun sin entender lo que había dicho en francés, pero estremeciéndome ante el tono tan sensual en el que el cabrón solía hablarlo. _Lo que quieras, Sherlock, te doy lo que quieras_—. Pero… tu pierna. Tu pierna, Sherlock —añadí con pesar al recordar su reciente herida.

—Al diablo con la pierna —refunfuñó mientras desabrochaba con frenesí los botones de mis jeans, tarea que no debió haber sido fácil dado el abultado tamaño de mi ya hinchado miembro—. Encontraremos una manera.

—¡Oh, por todos los santos! —exclamé cuando, al terminar de abrirme el pantalón, de inmediato y sin más preámbulo, metió una mano dentro y me oprimió mi castigada erección.

—John… Joder —jadeó él, introduciendo la otra mano por la parte posterior de mi pantalón y acunándome el trasero con una ansiedad tal que me sorprendió. Gemí largamente mientras él no cesaba de mover sus dos manos, sus largos dedos pasándose por lo largo de la separación de mis nalgas y, curiosamente, haciéndome desear que fueran más lejos—. John. Ven.

Dijo eso y me soltó. Yo me pude haber muerto con la repentina frialdad que sentí ante ese hecho, medio temeroso de que todo hubiese terminado ya y bastante consciente de que si así era, _ahora sí _le prodigaría a Sherlock la muerte más lenta y dolorosa en la que pudiera pensar.

Abrí los ojos, sintiéndome muy avergonzado de mi evidente estado de excitación y temeroso de lo que pasaría, pero entonces vi a Sherlock delante de mí, sonriéndome cálidamente y bajándose él mismo el pantalón de su pijama junto con su ropa interior. Y entonces reveló ante mí toda la gloria de su hermoso cuerpo desnudo, largo y esbelto, sin nada de tela encima a excepción de la venda blanca que cubría su herida, mostrándome que él se sentía tan excitado como yo, que su miembro estaba tan listo como el mío propio, que realmente, realmente Sherlock me deseaba a mí y que de verdad eso iba a pasar. Yo sólo pude tragar pesadamente, enrojeciendo y temblando de avidez.

Sherlock, el muy cabrón, sólo sonrió con enorme satisfacción. Tenía que saber que era poseedor de un cuerpo de infarto y que yo me moría por tocarlo y besarlo.

—John, termina de desvestirte y alcánzame en mi habitación —me ordenó mientras caminaba hacia atrás, cojeando, dándose la media vuelta y recorriendo a brinquitos el trecho que separaba su cuarto de la sala de estar.

Yo me quedé unos segundos mirándolo como un completo idiota, llenándome los ojos con la visión de la parte trasera de su cuerpo, mi quijada llegando hasta el suelo y babeando la vieja y descolorida alfombra.

Reaccioné en cuanto Sherlock se perdió tras la puerta de su cuarto. A toda prisa me saqué los zapatos y los calcetines –casi cayéndome de boca-, me bajé los jeans y, finalmente, me deshice de mis húmedos calzoncillos antes de caminar a toda prisa hacia la habitación de mi amigo. Pocas veces había yo entrado ahí, pues Sherlock usaba su cuarto todavía menos que yo, ya que había noches que las pasaba por completo acostado en el sofá (tal vez esa era la razón por la cual esa parte del apartamento no parecía ser "tan de él" y no presentaba tanto desorden como la sala o el comedor). Me paré bajo el marco de la puerta, sintiéndome inseguro y avergonzado de estar en total desnudez.

Encontré a Sherlock medio acostado sobre su cama, apoyando la espalda y la cabeza sobre un montón de almohadas. Me estaba sonriendo con ganas, y de nuevo fue como si nada malo hubiese pasado entre los dos, como si jamás me hubiese dado plantón, como si jamás me hubiese largado yo con Sarah a mi cuarto del piso superior. Me miró con diversión y arqueó una ceja, como esperando a que me reuniera con él.

Sentí que enrojecía, aquello era demasiado para mí. Sherlock era tan joven y tan bello, y en cambio yo, varios años mayor que él, con el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices y de las marcas de los años… ¿qué podría ver en mí que encontrara atractivo? No tuve más remedio que armarme de valor. Temblando de pies a cabeza y dominando mi vergüenza, avancé los pasos que me separaban de la cama. Una vez ahí, levanté la mirada hacia Sherlock.

Fue grandioso para mí descubrir que él no se estaba burlando ni me estaba mirando con desagrado. Al contrario, estaba observándome fijamente, su gris mirada recorriendo mi cuerpo con evidente deseo y aprobación. Fue todo lo que necesité para recobrar un poco de seguridad. Además, el fuego que vi en sus ojos y la seriedad de su expresión fueron, por Dios, fueron _todo para mí _y me convencieron de que íbamos por el camino correcto. De que no me había equivocado al haber creído en él_._

—Ven —masculló Sherlock con la voz más ronca que le había escuchado jamás, una sola palabra que pareció acariciar mi piel como tela de seda.

Di un paso más hacia él hasta que mis pantorrillas chocaron con su cama, echando un rápido vistazo hacia su cuerpo y notando, con enorme satisfacción, que su miembro mostraba una excitación quizá aún mayor que la mía, que estaba enrojecido, hinchado, hermoso y que tenía la punta brillante por causa del preseminal. Tragué y me relamí sin pensar en lo que hacía, un escalofrío recorriendo mi piel, el deseo abrumándome por completo.

Me quedé de pie ante él sin saber qué más hacer, sólo mirándolo, y Sherlock tomó la decisión por mí. Estiró un brazo y me tomó del mío, atrayéndome hacia él con fuerza y provocando que yo cayera a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

—¡Sherlock, maldición! —jadeé, molesto y preocupado por su rudeza, impresionado por el mar de sensaciones que me produjo aquel movimiento; el calor de su piel en contacto directo con la mía, su erección rozándome mi propia entrepierna, situaciones que me dejaron demasiado extasiado como para pensar en otra cosa más. Sin embargo, tuve que controlarme. Tuve que hacerlo porque no podía olvidar que Sherlock tenía una pierna herida y que un movimiento brusco de mi parte lo podía lastimar.

Respirando con agitación, me acomodé sobre Sherlock de tal manera que mis piernas dobladas quedaban justo al lado de sus muslos y cuidándome de no oprimirlo más de la cuenta. Sherlock no perdió el tiempo ni un segundo más. En cuanto me tuvo a su alcance, me abrazó por la espalda y tiró de mi tronco hacia abajo, besándome furiosamente al momento que mi boca estuvo sobre la suya, sus grandes manos recorriendo cada centímetro de mi piel; acariciándome con vehemencia la espalda, los brazos, los hombros y las caderas.

Sosteniéndome de ahí, tiró de mi cuerpo hacia abajo, de tal manera que mi erección, goteante y ansiosa, se frotó contra la de él en un modo completamente desquiciante e inesperado.

—Oh, por Dios —fue todo lo que pude suspirar al sentir _aquello; _jamás me habría pasado por la cabeza el siquiera imaginar que tocar otro miembro con el mío se sintiera así de bien. Tan suave, tan caliente. Era… era indescriptible, era avasallador.

Sherlock parecía compartir mi opinión. Gimió contra mis labios, me mordió la lengua y empezó a menear suavemente sus caderas para conseguir una fricción constante contra mí. Y de pronto mi cerebro estaba explotando y mi deseo por él sólo ordenándome _más, más. Más._

—Sí… sí… _así _—pensé, o dije, o suspiré, no lo sé ahora. Sólo sé que Sherlock pareció enardecerse ante mi respuesta y entonces imprimió mayor velocidad y fuerza a su contoneo de caderas. Yo no tardé mucho en perder el miedo y el bochorno, en darme cuenta de lo correcto que era eso y en descubrir qué era lo que se sentía bien. Al igual que él, también empecé a mover el cuerpo en un delicioso vaivén mientras que las manos de Sherlock bajaban de mis caderas hacia mis nalgas, comenzando a acariciarme ahí con una devoción que jamás pensé que yo vería en él.

—Doctor Watson —susurró, separando sus labios de los míos, sin dejar de mover su cuerpo contra mí y dedicándome una hermosa sonrisa que no sólo abarcaba su boca—. ¿Alguna vez le han dicho que posee un trasero demasiado apetecible y delicioso como para tratarse usted de un simple galeno? Aunque supongo que andar corriendo de aquí para allá en los campos de Afganistán tiene mucho que ver. Obviamente.

Yo me reí y reanudé el beso sin responderle nada. _Obviamente_ nadie jamás me había dicho eso y Sherlock tenía que saberlo. Ni aún antes de la guerra cuando yo había sido joven, alocado y conquistador. Ninguna de las muchas chicas con las que había estado jamás habían comentado ni una sola palabra acerca de mi físico, al menos no como Sherlock lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, ni jamás me habían devorado con los ojos ni con la boca del modo en que él lo estaba haciendo. Jamás nadie me había hecho sentir tan deseado y tan idolatrado como si realmente fuera el aire que necesitara para vivir, tal como lo estaba haciendo Sherlock, aplicando un hechizo de felicidad instantánea sobre mí.

Sin dejar de besarme –o mejor dicho, imprimiendo más fuerza en el beso como un modo de distraerme-, Sherlock pasó sus largos dedos por la hendidura de mi trasero, rozándome mi sensible entrada y haciéndome jadear de la impresión, de lo bien que se sintió, de lo sorprendente que era que yo anhelara más de eso. Pero Sherlock, que no parecía tener prisa, me acarició ahí con lentitud pasmosa –justamente ahí- sin dejar de besarme la boca, sin dejar de menear su cadera hacia arriba y hacia abajo para poder rozar su erección contra la mía.

Una de sus manos me soltó y me dio la impresión de que estiraba el brazo para alcanzar algo que estaba en la mesita de lado. Yo escuché ruidos de un frasco que se abría, sentí las manos de Sherlock moverse con agilidad detrás de mí, pero yo, para lo único que tenía cabeza –si es que se puede hablar así- era para disfrutar la manera en que la boca de Sherlock se estaba comiendo la mía. Sherlock podía hacerme lo que le viniera en gana en el resto de mi anatomía siempre y cuando no dejara de besarme así como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Sus dedos volvieron a rozar la entrada de mi ano, pero esa vez fue diferente porque estaban empapados en loción o en aceite, no sabría decirlo con exactitud. Sumergió la punta de uno de sus dedos dentro de mí y yo sólo pude gemir.

—Shhh —me tranquilizó él, besándome cariñosamente, mordiendo mis labios con cadencia, lamiéndome lascivamente las comisuras y haciéndome temblar.

El dedo que había conseguido meter dentro de mí iba hundiéndose poco a poco, cada vez más adentro, con enorme lentitud, con un movimiento constante que no resultaba en absoluto desagradable para mí. Era diferente y me hacía sentir un tanto frágil y expuesto, pero al cabo de un momento se convirtió en una caricia bastante placentera y me relajé; y después de un rato y casi sin que yo me diera cuenta, Sherlock ya lo tenía completamente ahondado dentro de mi cuerpo. Lo dejó un largo rato así, concentrando entonces toda su habilidad y energía en volverme loco con sus apasionados besos. Yo, que no era un ignorante del tema y que sabía perfectamente lo que significaba ese dedo dentro de mí, intenté no aterrorizarme, intenté no pensar en lo que pasaría. Sabía que podía confiar en Sherlock y sabía que jamás me lastimaría, así que, ¿cómo podría yo sentir miedo? ¿Cómo podría negarle lo que deseara hacer conmigo si había soñado con estar con él apenas un par de semanas después de haberlo conocido?

Y mientras pensaba en todo eso, Sherlock comenzó a mover su dedo. Con lentitud y cuidado, entrando y saliendo de mí, provocándome sensaciones desconocidas hasta entonces y otorgándome placeres que nadie más nunca me había dado. Y yo, conociendo la anatomía humana al dedillo, sabía que el frotamiento de la próstata ocasionaba un gran placer en el hombre, pero por todos los putos santos, jamás había vivido un experimento de algún conocimiento previamente adquirido como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Era, sencillamente y para llamarlo con dos solas palabras, _desesperantemente bueno_.

Acalorado y disfrutando en demasía de aquellas caricias en extremo íntimas, gemí largamente y empujé mi cuerpo hacia atrás, buscando más contacto con la habilidosa mano de Sherlock. Él de nuevo pareció satisfecho con mi respuesta, pues gimió contra mi boca y me recompensó con un dedo más, el cual estaba igual de lubricado que el primero y que hundió en mí con tanta facilidad que me costó creerlo.

—Si no tuviera esta maldita pierna así —masculló contra mi boca, dejándome de besar por un momento—, ahora estaría mirando cómo mis dedos se pierden dentro de ti, John. Estoy seguro de que es un espectáculo delicioso —gimoteó con furor, aplastando mi nalga con su mano libre como para poner énfasis a su comentario, y yo sólo pude tragar saliva en respuesta, costándome creer que Sherlock pareciera desearme tanto.

Sherlock repitió con esos dos dedos la misma rutina que había aplicado con el primero: esperó un buen rato, dándome tiempo para acostumbrar mi cuerpo a la intrusión y finalmente, comenzó a moverlos con todo tipo de movimientos. Entrando, saliendo, hacia los lados, ensanchando y acariciándome por dentro. Era tanta su concentración –y la mía- que hacía rato que ambos habíamos dejado de besarnos; yo había dejado caer mi cara en el profundo recoveco que formaban su cuello y su hombro, y ahí la mantenía clavada, jadeando con ansiedad, luchando por controlar las reacciones desesperadas de mi cuerpo, todavía sin poder creerme lo bien que se sentía y lo bueno que era estar así, piel contra piel con Sherlock, su lengua lamiendo cadenciosa mi hombro mientras trabajaba sus largos y diestros dedos dentro de mí. Con tanta maestría que tuve que desechar –muy a mi pesar- mi anterior hipótesis de que Sherlock jamás había tenido sexo.

—No… no es la primera vez que haces esto, ¿cierto? —resoplé contra la ya empapada piel de su cuello. Empapada por la misma humedad de mi aliento.

Sherlock no me respondió nada, pero pude sentir su sonrisa contra mi piel. Grandísimo cabrón, arrogante presumido que...

Y entonces, de pronto y sin previo aviso, ese par de dedos se convirtieron en tres, ocasionándome una ráfaga de dolor que me hizo olvidar la línea de mi pensamiento. Pegué un respingo, elevando mi torso y separándome de Sherlock. Abrí los ojos y lo miré a la cara, jadeando de la impresión al ver su expresión. Sherlock estaba completamente rojo; un sonrojo espectacular cubría sus mejillas y le bajaba por el cuello hasta llegar a su pecho. Y aunque tenía en la boca el leve gesto de una sonrisa, esta no alcanzaba a convertirse en una de burla o de superioridad; muy por el contrario, parecía de auténtica felicidad. Pero fueron los ojos de Sherlock y la manera en que me miraba lo que más me sorprendió; tenía las cejas arqueadas y los ojos nublados y oscuros, completamente clavados en mí.

—¿Te lastimé? —preguntó con un dejo de socarronería y sonriendo a medias, pero al mismo tiempo, sonando sinceramente preocupado.

—Bien sabes que sí —le respondí sin aliento—. Si al menos avisaras o…

—Haré que te olvides de eso. Ven.

Sherlock usó su otra mano, la que estaba usando para estrujar mis nalgas, y empujó mis caderas hacia adelante y hacia arriba, obligándome a moverme hasta que quedé hincado por encima de su regazo. Con sus dedos todavía dentro de mi cuerpo, inmóviles pero presentes, Sherlock tiró de mí hasta que mi erección, la cual había decaído un poco debido al dolor, quedó justo frente a su cara.

La boca se me secó al pensar en lo que eso podía significar. ¿En verdad Sherlock iba a…?

Lo miré cerrar los ojos y sacar la lengua, y yo sólo pude aferrarme a sus hombros con tanta fuerza que creí que se los partiría en dos. Sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía, me quedé muy quieto mientras el extremo de aquella lengua sonrosada alcanzaba la punta de mi erección y, con extrema delicadeza, lamía las gotitas de preseminal que se habían depositado ahí.

La sensación fue increíble. Me retorcí en medio de un espasmo de deleite.

—Dios mío, Sherlock —gimoteé cuando él comenzó a lamerme por toda la extensión de mi pene, su lengua ardiente mandándome latigazos de placer por toda la espina dorsal. Y cuando creí que no soportaría más y que no podía sentirse mejor, Sherlock abrió la boca y me devoró completamente.

Sherlock había tenido razón. Había tenido toda la puta razón. No me olvidé solamente de que tenía tres dedos suyos metidos en el culo, si no que me olvidé de hasta cuál era mi nombre. En lo único en lo que podía pensar era en aquel calor mojado que me estaba envolviendo, en aquella suavidad apretada que, en menos de un segundo, le devolvió la vida a mi erección y que me excitó tanto que yo estaba seguro de que si continuaba a ese ritmo, terminaría corriéndome en una cantidad de tiempo indecorosamente corta.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que Sherlock continuaba preparándome para él, ni tampoco cuando decidió que era suficiente y retiró aquellos dedos de mi interior, ni cuando usó sus manos a toda prisa para colocarse un condón y más lubricante por encima. No me di cuenta porque todo eso lo hizo sin dejar de darme la mejor mamada que me había hecho nadie en mi toda mi puta vida sexual, la cual, he de confesar, había sido breve pero sustanciosa. Yo, para lo único que servía en ese momento era para ser una masa aguada, extasiada y ardiente en la que Sherlock podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

Me otorgó una chupada especialmente viciosa y fuerte que casi me hace correrme, y de pronto me soltó. Alejó su boca de mí, produciendo un ruido de humedad y dejándome gimiendo de la frustración.

—No, John, todavía no… —lo escuché susurrar, tan falto de aliento como estaba yo mismo—. Quiero que te corras conmigo dentro, quiero que me aprietes hasta matarme, quiero perderme dentro de ti. _Je te veux_, John. _Je… _yo te deseo tanto que no pude soportar cuando te escuché con ella en tu habitación.

Y con eso, empujó mis caderas de nuevo hacia abajo, usando sus manos para abrirme las nalgas y depositándome con lentitud justo sobre su erección. Yo apreté mi agarre sobre sus hombros y de pronto tuve un ataque de pánico.

—No, no, Sherlock —gemí cuando sentí la punta de su erección anidando contra mi entrada, entrando en mí poco a poco, resbalosa y cubierta con látex y lubricante.

—John… —gruñó Sherlock, su voz jodidamente cargada de deseo, suplicándome con la pura pronunciación de mi nombre. Ordenándome que cediera, que confiara en él.

Cedí. Confié y esperé. Me abandoné completamente a su voluntad. Sherlock, tal vez percibiendo mi entrega, elevó sus caderas poco a poco, entrando en mí con lentitud tortuosa, usando sus manos para acariciarme las piernas, la espalda, las nalgas, rozando mi entrada y ese punto donde su cuerpo y el mío estaban comenzándose a unir. Los dos jadeando, gimiendo, su miembro abriéndose camino dentro de mí con más facilidad y menos dolor del que yo había creído, la sensación avasallante de sentirme penetrado por él llenándome por completo. Inundándome, perforándome, apoderándose de mi cuerpo. Tan extraño que no lograba discernir si era malo o bueno.

—Si te duele un poco, es normal —dijo él en un jadeo, evidentemente sin nada de aire ni para hablar—. Pasará en un segundo o dos, ya… ya lo verás.

Asentí, aunque en el fondo no era precisamente dolor lo que estaba sintiendo. Era una experiencia extraña, lo confieso, rara e indescriptible. Pero jamás lo definiría como algo cercano al dolor.

Sentí el calor de su entrepierna chocando con la mía, sus muslos presionándose contra mis nalgas y supe que había entrado por completo. Gemí, y para mi sorpresa, él me correspondió gimiendo también, abrazándome fuerte, estrujándome contra su pecho, acariciándome lo más lejos que sus brazos podían llegar. Quedándose quieto y permitiendo que mi cuerpo se adaptara a la invasión de la que era objeto.

—John, John, John —murmuraba sin parar, y aunque no decía más yo podía escuchar en esa sola mención de mi nombre tanto amor y tanto agradecimiento que, de ese momento en adelante, supe que jamás volvería a dudar de que yo era alguien especial para el famoso detective consultor.

Sherlock me tenía completamente inclinado sobre él, apretándome con fuerza, conteniéndose de moverse, y yo podía percibir el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo en la manera en que las piernas y los brazos estaban temblándole.

—Sher-Sherlock —quise hablar, pero me di cuenta de que tenía la boca completamente seca. Tuve que luchar un momento en tragar saliva e intentar humedecer mi lengua antes de poder formular la pregunta que deseaba hacer—: ¿No te… no te estoy lastimando? ¿La pierna?

Sherlock sólo emitió un quejido como toda respuesta; un gruñido gutural que no supe interpretar como un sí o un no. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar en si debía de quitarme de encima o esperar un poco más, él movió su cabeza, buscó mi boca con la suya y comenzó a besarme con renovada pasión.

Y al mismo tiempo que invadía mi boca de nuevo, también la parte inferior de su cuerpo pareció volver a la vida, sus caderas moviéndose lentamente por debajo de mí, ocasionando que su endurecido miembro resbalara dentro de mi cuerpo, hacia fuera, casi saliendo por completo, y luego de nuevo hacia dentro, y entonces, otra vez, Sherlock gimiendo, yo maravillado de que aquello que al principio me había tenido tan aterrorizado se estuviese sintiendo así de bien, sorprendiéndome cuando me di cuenta de que yo también estaba moviendo el cuerpo para encontrarme o alejarme del de Sherlock, al mismo ritmo que sus acompasadas y gentiles estocadas, impactado, realmente impactado de estarlo disfrutando y de darme cuenta que eso era, por mucho, la mejor experiencia sexual que había tenido en mi vida entera, el final acercándose demasiado pronto, yo al borde del abismo, tanta provocación, tantas ganas acumuladas, tanto deseo contenido.

Sherlock me tomó de la cintura, elevándome, separando nuestras bocas, moviéndome hacia atrás. Yo gemí de frustración al verme separado así de él, pero entonces descubrí por qué lo había hecho. Porque de pronto, con el repentino cambio en mi posición, su erección rozó mi próstata con bastante tino, enviándome una ola de calor y placer, una onda de choque que atravesó mi cuerpo y casi me hace brincar. Pero lo mejor fue cuando esa sensación se repitió una y otra vez.

—Joder… joder… —comencé a balbucear, aquello era demasiado bueno para poder decir más, Sherlock usando sus manos para ayudarme a subir y a bajar por encima de él, de su erección, de su cuerpo esbelto y hermoso, tan malditamente deseado por mí, y yo… perdido, totalmente perdido en la increíble sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí.

Y justo cuando pensaba que aquello no podía ser mejor, Sherlock llevó una de sus manos directo a mi erección, acariciándome con presteza y suavidad, al mismo ritmo creciente que sus penetraciones, abriendo los ojos para observarme mientras yo me movía por encima de él. Mientras me estaba haciendo el amor.

De ese modo perfecto y absolutamente genial, con mi mirada fija en esos ojos que me observaban con devoción, con esa boca de labios carnosos, abierta y jadeante, murmurando _John, John, así, dámelo, John,_ y con su mano derecha acariciándome mi erección… Así fue como llegó mi orgasmo, aplastándome casi físicamente, haciéndome gemir ruidosamente, alargándose demencialmente, espasmo tras espasmo, verdadera felicidad vibrando en cada célula de mi cuerpo y dejándome sordo y ciego durante un momento.

Terminé de eyacular y agotado, dando bocanadas de aire en un intento de recuperar el aliento y todavía sin poder creer lo tremendamente bueno que había sido eso, sentí que caía pesadamente encima de Sherlock.

Y él dejó de acariciarme mi miembro una vez que se aseguró de que yo hubiese terminado, y de nuevo me aferró de las caderas para continuar elevándome, para seguir subiendo y bajando mi cuerpo al ritmo en el que él necesitaba penetrarme. Entró y salió de mi varias veces más, errático y furioso, antes de quedarse dentro de mi cuerpo inmóvil, muy quieto, y yo pude percibir su erección pulsando en mi interior.

—John —suspiró por última vez antes de abrazarme fuertemente contra su cuerpo, tirando de mí hacia abajo, enterrando mi cara contra su pecho, jadeando pesadamente y estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza.

Nos quedamos así durante un par de minutos, recuperándonos y, al menos yo, comenzando a analizar lo que acababa de ocurrir entre los dos. Era curioso, pero una vez pasada toda la pasión del momento, se apoderó de mí un gran sentimiento de inseguridad. ¿Qué pasaría a partir de esa noche? ¿Sherlock en verdad querría una relación conmigo, algo duradero o había sido sólo "una noche basta y ahora lárgate de aquí"?

Estaba pensando en eso cuando sentí que Sherlock tiraba de una manta y me la colocaba por encima, y después, ambos nos quedamos desfallecidos, ahí, en la pequeña cama de su habitación, concentrados simplemente en recuperar la respiración, y yo, al menos, completamente consciente de lo maravilloso que era estar todavía encima de Sherlock, con su miembro aún dentro de mi cuerpo y las manos posesivas que un momento antes me habían estrujado las caderas, acariciándome la espalda. Suspiré antes de darme cuenta de lo que hacía, feliz, satisfecho y temeroso de que eso se desvaneciese en cualquier momento.

Ansioso por saber cuál sería la reacción de Sherlock después de eso.

Después de minutos enteros, lo escuché aclararse la garganta, preparándose para hablar. Mi cuerpo se tensó sin que yo lo pudiera evitar.

—¿Cenamos? —oí que me preguntaba en un ronco susurro, sonando tan inseguro como yo me sentía, los dedos que todavía pasaban por mi espalda, temblando ligeramente.

Sonreí ampliamente ante eso, ante todo, agradecido de tener el rostro lejos del escrutinio de Sherlock.

—Me muero de hambre —le respondí, recordando la comida china que había dejado en la cocina y que en ese momento se me antojaba como el cierre perfecto para la mejor noche de mi vida.

Me atreví a incorporarme y noté que Sherlock estaba correspondiendo mi sonrisa.

—¿Sabías que puedo predecir la fortuna que viene en las galletas de la suerte?

Me reí mientras comenzaba a incorporarme, risa que se desvaneció en cuanto el miembro de Sherlock abandonó mi cuerpo. _Auch, _eso había dolido –y dolería más, me dijo una voz interior_._ Me bajé de encima de mi amigo, poniendo especial cuidado en evitar sus muslos para no lastimarlo.

—Por supuesto que no puedes. La vez anterior las fallaste todas —le contesté con la voz menos estable de lo que era mi intención.

Sherlock me sonrió mientras me observaba bajarme de su cama. Sin decir una palabra más, procedió a quitarse el condón usado, a desecharlo a un lado y a cubrirse con su manta, apoltronándose en las almohadas y, evidentemente, en espera de que yo trajera la cena ahí a su cuarto. Se colocó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y se dedicó a mirarme de la manera más penetrante y depredadora que le hubiese visto jamás, sin dejar de sonreír traviesamente ni un solo momento. Y yo, sintiéndome un tanto abochornado ante su intensa mirada, salí casi pitando hacia la sala en busca de mi ropa interior.

Pensando, mientras me ponía los calzoncillos y me daba cuenta de lo adolorido que tenía el trasero, que no necesitaba de una galleta para saber que el futuro se me presentaba de lo más prometedor. Tan prometedor como podía resultar una vida al lado de Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

A partir de aquella tarde, los días transcurrieron de la manera más deliciosamente ideal, por más que me costara creerlo. Sherlock, teniendo que reposar en cama más porque yo lo obligaba que por voluntad propia, permaneció en casa el tiempo necesario para poder recuperarse de su herida. Y aunque no era fácil para él estar encerrado siendo el genio hiperactivo que era, creo que yo me las ingenié bastante bien para mantenerlo entretenido. Cuando todo lo demás fallaba a la hora de mantener su mente ocupada (libros, noticiero, periódicos, internet, experimentos químicos y juegos de mesa), entonces yo tenía que hacerme cargo _personalmente_ del caprichoso niño en el que mi amigo parecía convertirse.

No que me hubiese quejado mucho, a decir verdad. Sobre todo porque los métodos que Sherlock y yo empleábamos para pasar el rato eran más recreacionales, más satisfactorios y más agotadores que cualquier otro más. Incluso Sherlock había comenzado a quejarse de que por mi culpa ahora estaba comiendo y durmiendo demasiado, y que si perdía su figura delgada y su agilidad, ya tendría él que hacérmelo pagar.

Aparte de rezongar como siempre, Sherlock también dedicó mucho de su tiempo durante aquellas interminables tardes de primavera a brindarme un curso intensivo en ciertas materias en las que yo era un franco neófito. Como todo un maestro y experto en el tema, Sherlock me enseñó el milenario arte de chupar la polla de otro caballero y hacerle ver estrellas en el proceso. Me mostró otros métodos para dejarme a mí más que preparado para follarme –y de paso, volverme loco hasta matarme-, usando su boca, lengua y saliva en vez de los dedos y el lubricante. Tuvimos tiempo de hacer el amor todas aquellas noches, en todas las posiciones que su pierna en recuperación nos permitió, y en ese apartamento no hubo ya más dos compañeros durmiendo separados cada uno en su habitación, sino dos amantes que pasaban la noche abrazados en la misma cama después de haberse follado hasta la extenuación.

La señora Hudson pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando entre los dos, y su única pregunta fue: "Entonces, ¿ya puedo disponer de la habitación de arriba para rentársela a un nuevo inquilino?"

Creo que no tendría que mencionar que la aceptación de nuestra casera me brindó esperanzas de que los demás miembros de la sociedad no me molestasen demasiado cuando se enterasen de mi pequeño "asunto gay".

Finalmente, cuando Sherlock al fin pudo dejar de lado las muletas y de nuevo pudo caminar con normalidad, decidí que era hora de salir de nuevo a la calle y ponernos otra vez en acción antes de que el hombre también comenzara a aburrirse de mí. Nuestra primera excursión por Londres nos llevó al sitio donde toda esa aventura había comenzado: el Bank of England donde a Sherlock lo habían balaceado. Pasamos con el gerente a cobrar nuestra bien merecida recompensa monetaria: un cheque bastante gordo que el hombre nos entregó no sin antes estrechar nuestras manos cientos de veces y casi jurándonos amor eterno.

Almorzamos en el restaurant italiano de Ángelo (quien se mostró extasiado de vernos juntos de nuevo y no se conformó sólo con ponernos una vela en la mesa, sino también un florero de olorosas rosas frescas –"Es más romántico", decía sin parar-), dimos una vuelta más al parque para comprar todos los periódicos del día y, finalmente, regresamos a casa a descansar.

Ya en el apartamento y mientras Sherlock se sentaba a la mesa a revisar unos cultivos en los que estaba experimentando, yo me dispuse a preparar té. Coloqué la tetera sobre la estufa y me giré para observar a Sherlock trabando en sus proyectos biológicos, sin poder evitar pensar que su concentración parecía haber mejorado desde que ambos compartíamos la misma cama y desde que la situación entre nosotros había vuelto a los mismos buenos términos que predominaban al principio de nuestra asociación, con el plus de que en ese momento no sólo éramos de nuevo los mejores amigos y compañeros, sino que durante las noches y en la soledad de nuestro apartamento, nos convertíamos en los más apasionados amantes. Aunque costase creerlo.

Con el té preparándose a mi espalda, estaba yo pensando que tal vez era un buen momento para echarle en cara a Sherlock el hecho de que nuestra relación no estaba perjudicando su gran intelecto ni sus excepcionales talentos, sino todo lo contrario. Sin embargo, decidí que era mejor no tentar mi suerte. Sabía que el orgulloso hombre jamás confesaría que estar bien conmigo lo hacía rendir más en su trabajo, pero la verdad era que no me molestaba ni mucho menos era algo que yo necesitase desesperadamente. Me bastaba con saberlo y con ver a Sherlock levantar la mirada de sus proyectos y dedicarme una pícara sonrisa cómplice que me prometía, cada noche, la mejor despedida antes de dormir.

Pero aun así… hubiera sido bueno para Sherlock aprender a reconocer sus errores. Especialmente cuando esos errores casi habían echado nuestra amistad por la borda y cuando tuvo que ser necesario que viniese Sarah a casa para convencer a Sherlock de la intensidad de sus sentimientos hacia mí. Sonreí al recordar aquella noche y a lo que Sherlock había recurrido para deshacerse de mi amiga, y sin pensarlo, eché un vistazo hacia el estuche del violín que descansaba en el suelo del salón.

—¿En verdad sabes tocar esa cosa o sólo lo usas para aterrorizar a la gente? —solté de pronto, pues esa pregunta había estado dándome vueltas por la cabeza desde hacía rato.

Sherlock, ocupado como estaba, demoró segundos enteros antes de darse cuenta de que yo le hablaba. Levantó la mirada de sus cristales repletos con muestras raras.

—¿Disculpa?

—Me refiero al violín. Te pregunté si en verdad lo tocas decentemente o si sólo sabes arrancarle berridos de gato moribundo como cuando conseguiste que Sarah saliera corriendo de aquí.

Sherlock me dedicó una amplia sonrisa y me miró condescendientemente.

—Si por decente te refieres a correctamente, la respuesta es sí. Sé tocarlo. Melodías completas y algunos solos clásicos.

—¿En serio? —le pregunté con incredulidad mientras me giraba de nuevo hacia la estufa para retirar la tetera del fuego—. ¿Y cuándo tendré el privilegio de escuchar al virtuoso Sherlock Holmes deleitándome con una canción que no me provoque el querer matarlo?

—El problema, mi querido John —respondió Sherlock mientras yo servía el té en nuestras tazas—, que el violín y yo tenemos cierta conexión que sólo me permite hacer uso de él cuando…

De pronto se quedó callado y me miró con aprensión que rápidamente trató de disimular.

—¿Cuándo qué? —insistí yo, dispuesto a hacerlo confesar.

Pero Sherlock me ignoró y tomó una cucharita para servirse aquella cantidad ingente de azúcar que acostumbraba echarle a su té.

—De acuerdo, no me lo digas —exclamé en tono jocoso—. Voy a seguir tu ejemplo y enseñanzas y trataré de deducirlo por mí mismo. —Sherlock me miró intrigado y sonriente mientras le sorbía a su té y yo comencé a sacar mis propias deducciones acerca del caso—. Veamos, punto número uno: Sólo tocas tu violín en casos muy especiales, como cuando no puedes ordenar tus pensamientos respecto a un problema o cuando estás enojado con una persona presente en tu mismo espacio. —Sherlock abrió mucho los ojos, y yo, satisfecho, me di cuenta que iba por el camino correcto—. Lo hiciste con Mycroft y luego con Sarah. Eso quiere decir que tocas ese violín en sólo dos circunstancias concretas. Una, para ayudarte a clarificar tus pensamientos cuando estás agobiado, cansado o preocupado (en cuyo caso, extraes de tu instrumento sonidos que no son música pero que tampoco resultan demasiado desagradables al oído), y dos, para expresar tu molestia ante una presencia desagradable de la que no puedes huir o quitarte de encima de otro modo. Y en ese caso, sacas de tu pobre violín la peor música que es capaz de hacer correr hasta a un sordo.

Sherlock estaba perplejo, podía verlo en sus ojos aunque el resto de sus facciones estaban inamovibles. Yo me reí antes de finalizar.

—Datos interesantes que me llevan a la conclusión de que la conexión que dices tener con tu violín, se trata ni más ni menos de que sólo lo puedes usar para expresar tus sentimientos cualesquiera que estos sean y justo cuando no tienes otro modo para hacerlo. En otras palabras: la música de tu violín es directamente proporcional a lo que no puedes decir con palabras en un momento de gran agobio emocional.

La verdad era que todo lo que había dicho había sido, más que nada, un simple tiro al aire sin muchas esperanzas de adivinar y para mofarme un poco de sus métodos, pero al ver que Sherlock enrojecía levemente y que no decía nada en absoluto (sólo bebía su té como si fuera asunto de vital importancia), me di cuenta con asombro de que yo estaba en lo correcto.

Abrí la boca sin saber qué decir cuando un par de golpes en la puerta interrumpieron el momento. Escuchamos a la señora Hudson que abría y saludaba efusivamente a alguien que… agucé el oído.

—No se preocupe, señora Hudson —dijo una alegre voz femenina—. Conozco el camino. ¡Gracias!

Era mi hermana Harry, cumpliéndome por fin la visita que me había prometido desde que me había ido a ver al hospital.

—Es mi hermana —susurré casi sin pensar, poniéndome un tanto nervioso con su presencia, sabiendo que no tardaría ni un tris en darse cuenta de que entre Sherlock y yo ya no existía lo que podía denominarse como una relación platónica. _Pobre de mí_, jamás escucharía el final de todo eso, podía apostar.

—Me doy cuenta de quién es, John —respondió Sherlock en tono de fastidio y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Harry subió a toda prisa las escaleras y asomó su rubia cabeza hacia donde estábamos.

—¡HOLA! —gritó, provocando que Sherlock arrugara la cara en un gesto de dolor—. Tortolitos de mi alma, ¿cómo están? ¿Ya totalmente recuperados? —Caminó hacia donde Sherlock estaba sentado y le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros, ignorando todo el lenguaje corporal de éste que le indicaba que aquella muestra de cariño no era, ni en lo más mínimo, de su agrado—. No tuve oportunidad antes de darte las gracias por haber salvado la vida de mi hermano, flaco. Así que eso estoy haciendo en este justo momento. Dándote las gracias. ¡Gracias! —dijo dándole un significativo apretón.

—Fue un placer —pujó Sherlock antes de desembarazarse del fortísimo abrazo de Harry y levantarse de la mesa—. Ahora, con el permiso de la dama, me retiro. Necesito consultar una información de vital importancia acerca de los sistemas de inoculación múltiple. Se queda usted en su casa, señorita Watson —completó para el enorme deleite de mi hermana, quien soltó una risita cuando Sherlock le brindó una pequeña reverencia y salió prestamente de la cocina con rumbo a la sala.

Lo observamos tirarse en su sofá con su computadora portátil sobre el regazo, y yo no pude evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de nostalgia al recordar que en ese mismo lugar donde él estaba había comenzado todo la primera noche que él y yo terminamos haciendo el amor.

—OH-POR-DIOS —bramó Harry, y yo, sobresaltándome, me giré a verla. Ella estaba dedicándome una mirada de franca incredulidad y tenía la boca enormemente abierta.

—¿Qué? —espeté, sonrojándome furiosamente. Demonios, ¿cómo podía haber sido tan poco discreto con las miradas que le dedicaba a Sherlock? ¡Mi endiablada hermana ya se había dado cuenta!

—¡Al fin has salido del armario! —chilló ella, y yo perdí toda esperanza de que nadie en un kilómetro a la redonda no la hubiera escuchado—. ¡_Lo has hecho! _¡Con el flaco! ¡Te lo has tirado! ¿Verdad que sí? Dios mío, John, se te nota a leguas. —Se sentó a toda prisa en la silla que Sherlock acababa de desocupar y me miró con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas de felicidad. Estiró la mano derecha y atrapó una de las mías, aferrándome con fuerza mientras me decía—: No sabes cómo me alegro de que al fin vivas tu vida con honestidad, hermanito. Y ahora, dime por favor, ¿quién se ha follado a quién?

Retiré mi mano con brusquedad, comenzando a sentir calor de verdad. El maldito sonrojo parecía intensificarse en vez de aminorar.

—¡No voy a responderte eso! —exclamé con indignación, echándole una mirada de soslayo a Sherlock, pero encontrándolo demasiado ensimismado en el contenido de su pantalla como para creer que había escuchado—. ¿Podrías bajar la voz, por favor?

—¿Por qué? No estoy preguntando nada malo. —Sonrió ampliamente y me cerró un ojo—. Uyy, pillín, seguro que aplicaste la técnica que te recomendé y le diste al señor Holmes la mejor mamada que ha recibido en toda su ñoña vida, ¿o me equivoco?

—¡Harry, cállate, por Dios! ¿Viniste a tomar el té o a matarme de una mortificación?

Harry se rió con ganas ante eso.

—¿Té? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para ofrecerme? ¿Ni una cerveza o un vaso de coñac?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Lo único fuerte en esta casa son los parches de nicotina de Sherlock. ¿Quieres un par?

Harry volvió a reír.

—¡Dios mío, me encanta tu buen humor! No te escuchaba decir una broma desde… caray, ya ni me acuerdo, pero hacía años de eso. Me doy cuenta de que _esto _que tienes con el flaco en verdad te hace mucho bien.

Harry me dijo eso mirándome a los ojos y yo encontré tanta calidez en ellos que no pude menos que corresponderle la sonrisa. Sí, era verdad. _Eso _que tenía con Sherlock me hacía demasiado bien y jamás en la vida me había sentido más pleno y feliz.

—¿Quieres ir a un bar a tomar algo? —le pregunté.

—¡Claro! —exclamó Harry levantándose prestamente de la silla—. ¡Vaya que la ocasión lo amerita! ¿Invitamos a tu flaco?

—No, no. Sherlock evita ese tipo de lugares al menos que sea por cuestiones de trabajo. Vayamos tú y yo. Como en los viejos tiempos —le dije con una sonrisa—. Espera, sólo tomo mi abrigo y estoy contigo.

Me levanté y salí de la cocina con Harry detrás de mí. Me dirigí directo a buscar mi abrigo y mi cartera, mientras que Harry caminaba hacia el sofá donde Sherlock, con gesto adusto, miraba fijamente la pantalla de su computador.

—¡Flaquito de mi alma! —le gritó Harry en cuanto llegó ante él—. Ahora no sólo te debo que le hayas salvado la vida a John, sino que también resulta que eres tú el responsable directo de haberle quitado lo amargado. Por cierto, ¡bienvenido a la familia!

Se inclinó sobre Sherlock en un intento de abrazarlo, pero mi amigo rechazó su acercamiento poniendo una mano enfrente de él a manera de barrera, de una manera mucho más grosera de lo que era normal en él.

—No sé de qué me está hablando, señorita Watson —le dijo secamente mientras cerraba su portátil y se incorporaba hasta ponerse de pie.

Yo, que me había quedado congelado y enmudecido ante el comportamiento tan frío y altanero de mi amigo, reaccioné de pronto y tomé a toda prisa mi abrigo. Caminé hasta Harry dispuesto a sacarla de ahí lo más rápido posible antes de que Sherlock le dijera algo que…

—Pero lo que sí sé es que usted hace bien en estar agradecida por la felicidad de otros, ya que la suya propia parece estar negándosele tanto, ¿no es verdad, Harry? —disparó Sherlock con inusitada ferocidad.

Harry se quedó boquiabierta ante las duras palabras de mi compañero, mirándolo como si no supiera si matarlo o salir corriendo de ahí. Yo llegué hasta su lado y comencé a tirar de su brazo.

—Vámonos, Harry —le dije, no sin dejar de preguntarme por qué Sherlock reaccionaba así a un simple e inofensivo intento de abrazo—. Seguramente Sherlock no está de humor para agradecimientos —le dije a mi hermana a modo de explicación antes de dirigirle una mirada furiosa a mi amigo. Para mi enorme sorpresa, éste me correspondió mirándome igual de enfurecido.

—Pero, John, espera un momento… ¿Estás seguro de que un bar es un sitio seguro para llevar a tu consanguínea? —dijo Sherlock con un dejo de sarcasmo que hizo sonar todas mis alarmas de inmediato—. Créeme que lo que tu hermana menos necesita es que le fomentes su vicio llevándola a tomar una copa. Porque ella, a diferencia de ti, no se conformará sólo con una. La dejarás en el metro y al llegar a su casa y notar cómo las paredes del hogar que antes compartía con Clara y que ahora son como una tumba para ella, se le vienen encima, aplastándola, ahogándola… ella llorará hasta sentir que no puede más y continuando lo que tú propiciaste con una sola copa en un bar, se tomará una o dos botellas enteras antes de desvanecerse en la bendita misericordia de la inconsciencia que le permitirá olvidar por una breve noche lo solitaria y miserable que es su existencia.

—¡SHERLOCK! —grité, realmente aterrorizado ante su crueldad—. ¿Qué demonios pretendes? ¡Es mi hermana!

Harry tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y miraba a Sherlock como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera en su vida.

Sherlock, en cambio, _sonreía_

Sonreía yno sólo con petulancia o soberbia, sino con maldad y regocijo. Con una cara de gozosa maldad que yo sólo había conocido en bastardos de la talla de Moriarty… como una fiera lista para cazar. Y yo… yo en verdad sentí que el alma se me caía a los pies. Si no hubiera visto con mis propios ojos que Sherlock no había salido de la casa para nada, hubiera pensado que alguien lo había secuestrado y en ese momento lo estaba suplantando.

Porque Sherlock… el Sherlock que yo conocía no era _así._

—Creo que… creo que mejor me voy —masculló Harry, quien en ese momento tenía ya la cara empapada con las lágrimas que habían caído silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

—Sí, mejor —dijo Sherlock con voz dura—. Y de paso, deberías llevarte a tu hermano contigo, a tu casa. Porque yo —agregó, mirándome directamente a mí—, ya no lo quiero aquí.

—¿Qué? —jadeé.

—Lo que oíste, John —explicó con toda calma mientras pasaba a un lado de nosotros para dejar su portátil sobre la mesa ratonera—. Deseo terminar mi asociación contigo. Después de todo, a últimas fechas he ganado el dinero suficiente como para no necesitar un compañero con quien compartir gastos y que, además, sólo me ha traído problemas. Así que… —finalizó, parándose ante nosotros y dedicándonos la más cruel de sus sonrisas—. Entre más pronto puedas largarte de mi apartamento, mucho mejor para los dos.

Nos sonrió de nuevo con aquella manera terrible, y yo ya no pude pensar nada más. Negándome a creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban, sentí a Harry tirándome del brazo hacia la puerta, la oí a ella gritándole cosas a Sherlock que mi cerebro no alcanzaba a registrar, y entonces, el fresco aire de la tarde golpeándome la cara cuando finalmente Harry consiguió sacarme del apartamento de Baker Street.

Me sacudió de los hombros hasta que al fin pude escuchar lo que me estaba diciendo.

—¡John! ¡JOHN! —me gritaba en la cara—. ¿Estás bien?

Negué con la cabeza. Por supuesto que no estaba bien. ¿Qué demonios era lo que acababa de pasar?

Miré a mi alrededor. La tarde cayendo sobre Londres, los autos y los transeúntes pasando a toda prisa por la calle y la acera, nadie fijándose en nosotros, a nadie importándole el hecho de que ahora sí me quedaba demostrado de que Sherlock Holmes estaba verdaderamente loco de remate y como me había dicho la sargento Donovan una vez, más me hubiera valido haberme mantenido alejado de él.

Pero en ese momento ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

_¡Un capítulo largo con todo mi cariño para ustedes en agradecimiento por sus hermosos comentarios! Y a propósito de ellos, dedicaré el fin de semana a responderlos porque me he atrasado bastante en eso. _

_Un beso enorme y especial a esas personitas anónimas que me regalan un review y que no puedo agradecérselos de otro modo. ^^_

_¡Hasta la otra! ¡Gracias por leer!  
_


End file.
